The Last Sunset
by Words-Of-A-Fallen-Angel
Summary: I had no idea what I was involved in. But even I didn't know the scale of the supernatural world until my story finished... AU. Old Characters & New. A big Twist. Vamps, Wolves, Humans and Something Extra! Now Complete!
1. Preface

**All Credit For Characters ect. To Their Rightful Owners. I Do Not Own Anything.**

The Last Sunset

Preface

It had been raining hard that fateful night precisely 5 years ago. It was the day my life had been changed for good and the day I began my mission to save all innocent, and punish all evil.

At the time I promised this, I thought it couldn't be hard, hunt down the bad guy, bring justice, the old fashioned superhero stuff. But now I know better.

The challenges to overcome; taking revenge, saving loved ones, taking down an organisation. Nothing compared to falling in love. My greatest challenge.

I had no idea what I was involved in. I will take my revenge, save the only person I can trust, save the world and fall in love. But even I didn't know the scale of the supernatural world until _my_ story finished.


	2. Chapter 1 My Passing Nightmare

**All Credit For Characters ect. To Their Rightful Owners. I Do Not Own Anything.**

The Last Sunset

Chapter 1. My Passing Nightmare

It was a dark and eerie night; all I could see was a large muscular man and that voice. Then I woke up. That was how it always ended and then it began again the next night. I thought there was nothing that could stop me reliving my worst living nightmare; my parents, my sister, my whole family, brutally murdered. To get to me, the youngest but the smartest compared to my sister who was flunking most subjects. Every night my mum shouted up the stairs "Zahra, honey, have done your homework and brushed your teeth." She always knew I had, it was just out of habit she asked, but I always said "yes mum, I'm going to bed love you." And she would say "I love you too."

I was 12, just started secondary school. I was in my room doing my homework as I usually did every Friday night so that I would have the weekend to do something more important. Well more important in my view anyway. I always took care of the wild animals living in the forests that surrounded my large, striking house. Every Saturday and Sunday morning I would take food for all the animals. My parents used to say I had a special bond with animals, as they trusted me before I even tried to give them food.

It was Friday night and I went to bed early, 8pm as usual, well, usual for me anyway. I had been asleep for a few hours when a noise woke me up, followed by an ear-splitting screech. I went downstairs as quickly and quietly as I could to see a large man standing over the bodies of my family. I gasped and the man turned and slowly walked towards me. I was frozen on the spot. That's when I heard it for the first time. The most angelic, perfect voice anyone could ever hear "_stay calm_", but the man didn't seem to notice the voice, only the change in my expression; he looked at me with a confused gesture, shrugged it off, and pulled out a black bag. "_Stand up_" the voice told me, and so I did without argument. The man didn't seem worried that I stood and continued towards me. "_Fly_" was all the voice said, without thinking I turned and ran up the stairs. I ran towards my open window and jumped out. At that moment I pulled out two long white wings and glided through the air. It wasn't something I had to think about it just came, like a natural instinct. I knew I could fly from the age of 9 but I never told my family, worried that they would think I was a freak. And I guessed that was the reason I wasn't killed immediately. But they were.

I regretted my decision not to tell my family, even after 5 years, thinking maybe I could have saved them, but it didn't help thinking that, if they did know, they would have been killed sooner. Either way it was my fault, I was the freak show that caused the murder of my innocent family. I'm still grieving, and I always will. I would have given myself to the vial, disgusting creatures that killed them, if I knew they wouldn't be harmed, no matter what my fate was. Death would have been a small price to pay to save the ones I loved.

I decided I would try and be normal. I changed my name, moved schools and got a part time job as an assistant in a local vet practise. Calming animals was always my speciality, and every time they said "Renée, how do you do that?" and every time I answer "I'm just good with animals." They would huff and say 'yeah, yeah' and I would move onto the next patient or have my break in the 'keep room' as I called it where the animals were put to recover from operations. My school was okay, but you know school, especially collage. Everyone looks at you and laughs, shouts or gives you some other inappropriate gesture. But I had my fair share of that, nothing new or out of the ordinary.

I meet my best friend when I moved to Corsica school, when I was 13. Her name was Maya Reade. We went to the same collage, both studying to be animal nursing assistants. One day she noticed I was upset, she asked what was wrong and I told her "5 years." She knew what I meant. She told me about her family for the first time, like mine, her parents died. But they died in a plane crash not by the hand of an evil maniac. She had never once told me about this, so I decided I would tell her almost everything. I gave her a run though, skipping most bits.

"I was 12 someone broke in and killed my family while I was upstairs; I heard a scream and hid. The man that broke in set the alarm off but before he left he found me but the police got there in time to rescue me, but it was too late for my family. I changed my name with the police protection unit and moved to Corsica." I thought it might be best to leave out the wings, for now.

**Okay Guys So Tell Me What You Think, What I Should Have Added, Blah Blah Blah. It's nice to know if someone is enjoying my story so just a "good work!" would be nice. (No offence, but I have pretty much finished this so I won't be changing anything unless someone comes up with one of the best ideas ever that I can include.) Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2 And So The Chase Is On

**All Credit For Characters ect. To Their Rightful Owners. I Do Not Own Anything.**

The Last Sunset

Chapter 2. And So The Chase Is On

We were walking to class the next morning when Maya said she left one of her books in our dorm. "No its fine, you go to class, can you tell Mr. Barker why I'm late?" "Yeah, no problem, see you in class." I said and she ran off back to the dorm. When I got into Mr. Barker's class I explained that Maya went back for her books and took my seat. It was half way through the class and I was starting on my report on Genetic Mutation. "_You would have thought that would be easy for someone who has wings_" I muttered under my breath when Mr. Barker walked up to me "Renée, can you please go and find Maya, and tell she has a detention with me for missing most of class."

I got to our room and walked in, Maya's room was a mess. I didn't think she was that bothered about a text book. "Maya, come on, forget the book, Mr. Barker asked me to come look for you. And you have missed like nearly a whole lesson" but it wasn't Maya who answered.

"Hello Renée Cassidy, or should I say Zahra Simmons, I'm Maggie, from the institute." She said it as if I should know what she was talking about, which I didn't. "I don't know what you're talking about, where is my roommate?" was all I could think of saying. "Ah, well you see, we know you're Zahra, and we would like you to come with us. As for your friend well lucky for you, we just missed her, but don't think we won't find her if need be." "It's always the ones with the bad names, Maggie." I smirked at her. "But of course, what if I were to find her first." I said with a grin, she knew what was coming as I ran to the door, but when I opened it the bell sounded and hundreds of pupils and staff were walking the corridor. Not only couldn't I fly but it would take me ages to find Maya. And the woman knew that.

I flung myself out of the door running as fast as I could shouting at the top of my lungs "Maya, Maya, where are you?!" I stopped when I saw her, with a familiar man standing next to her showing me his gun. He smiled menacingly at me as I walked towards them.

"What's going on Renée?!" Maya was probably about to burst out crying and screaming. I turned to the man as he said "remember me" in a low, husky voice. Then I remembered. He killed my family; he tried to kidnap me, now he wanted my best friend. "I'll kill you the first chance I get." He smile dropped slightly "If you get the chance, names Phil by the way." "Renée, please tell me what's going on." Maya was now crying and cringing at Phil holding her tighter "I'm sorry, I can't now, I'll explain later when this goon lets go of you and we get out of here."

Obviously Phil had no intention of letting her go and began walking back to my room, and we were joined by the she-devil herself, '_Maggie_'. I felt a rush of worry wash over me when we walked past our dorm and to the car park, I struggled to stand next to Maya so at least if he let go of her I could grab her and get her as far away from here as possible.

"Right, in you go." The she-devil said. That was when I least expected it, that angelic voice I heard 5 years ago but never since. "Whatever you do don't get in the van, get out of there, take your friend and run!" The same as before no one else heard it. And once again I did what it said without an argument "do you think were idiots, we talk here or we don't talk at all. And you don't want me making a scene now, do you?" I threatened and she knew what I meant by making a 'scene', but I felt awful that Maya had no idea what I was talking about. "Renée are you insane, do you want them to kill us?" I turned to her and took her hand and said "I'm sorry Maya; there are some things I didn't tell you about the night my family was murdered." I hated to see her in this state "what, kind, of things" she asked in a cautious tone "I mean what could be so bad that now I'm involved, and these people want to kidnap us?!" she was almost full blown screaming before Phil had a gun to her back.

I thought it was now or never, either I get out and Maya dies, or I stay and we both die. "I'm so s-s-sorry" I managed to spit out while I cried, knowing that the decision I just made, meant she had to give her life if my plan didn't work. I pulled her into a hug; I pulled out my wings without warning and knocked three guys' old cold. Maya, gasped but I knew she would have seen them sooner or later anyway.

I jumped into the air and took off with helicopters in tow, but I shook them off with a few moves that seemed to upset the voice in my head. "_Are you trying to kill yourself?!_" but no matter what the voice said it was always perfect. Maya had started crying once in the air and I guessed she never took a glance in the sky let alone flew, since her parents died. "Maya, it's okay. I'm sorry I would have told you sooner but I was worried-" she cut me off "worried what, that those people would come after me as well. Well it's a bit late for that don't you think."

"Look Maya you have to understand that I lost my family because of those people and these, things. I didn't want to put you in danger; I thought if you didn't know anything they would leave you alone. I'm sorry" the tears that had only just stopped in that moment started again. "I'm sorry about your family Renée but-" this time I cut her off, I couldn't not tell her about the name change. "My name is Zahra Simmons, not Renée; I had to change it or they would have found me sooner." I think that really did it for her, and she stopped talking to me after I said that.

It was getting late and I was really tired, flying all night was one thing but with a passenger for who knows how long without a break, I think anyone would be tired. "Maya, I'm going to have to stop soon, I'm exhausted." She looked up at me. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have ignored you, I understand what you went though." She tried to fool me with a small smile and said "And I would like to stop as well, I don't really like flying." She would have to get used to it, but I thought it best to keep that to myself. We got to the coast line in matter of minutes and I scanned for anything that would get us through the night. After a while I spotted a few beach huts and landed in the darkest area I could. We walked to the first and looked in the window, it was full of junk and wasn't the best place to sleep. We scanned all the huts and only found one that was 'suitable'. It had children's things in, lie-lows, toys, chairs thankfully it also had some boxed foods stacked in the corner. I pried the door open and moved some of the things out of the way and laid out the lie-low for Maya, and I sat in the chair and fell asleep in minutes.

After I woke up I got some of leftover food and woke Maya up. "You know, you act more like my mother than my best mate sometimes." I wondered if she remembered what happened yesterday she seemed like she forgot, then "Ow, it wasn't a dream then" she said as she took in the small beach hut scenery and the lie-low she was lying on. I shook my head whilst handing her the food. "So what else haven't you told me about?" apart from the obvious, "nothing." She didn't look convinced. "Well okay. I knew about the wings when I was 9. But most of my life I had this sort of bond with animals. I have bird like 'senses and abilities' I suppose you could say, that kind of came with the wings." "Such as?" "Well I have vision like a, hawk, I think, really fast, and sometimes I get this gut feeling when I should run." I tried to sound calm unlike the voice in my head "_like now for instance!_" "Yes, alright" I replied out loud by accident "what?" "um, tell you later, we have to leave here." I turned to open the door when it caved in, curtsey of Phil, and Maggie shouted "NOW!"

"Sorry" I turned to Maya, gave her an apologetic look and unfolded my wings smashing straight though the walls on both sides. I grabbed Maya and flew straight up and didn't look back until Maya became suddenly heavy and screamed. They had her by the legs and she was slipping out of my hands, before I could do anything they had her. "S_he will be okay, they need her alive to get to you, you will save her, I promise_" this voice in my head was promising me the hardest thing I had to walk away from since that night. I had to do it again. "_Run_" I knew it would say that, "I will come back for you Maya. I promise!" I shouted as loud as I could so they knew I was coming for her, and then I flew as fast as I could, without her. The last piece of happiness I had in the world was in danger. And _I_ was running.

**Okay guys, once again what do you think? Thumbs up, down, left, right? No worries, hope you like it so far!**


	4. Chapter 3 Meetings

**All Credit For Characters ect. To Their Rightful Owners. I Do Not Own Anything.**

The Last Sunset

Chapter 3. Meetings

I was flying so fast but I didn't know where I was going, or how I was going to find Maya again. What if she got hurt, or worse. I have no idea if I could live with that guilt. I would find the scum that took her and kill every last one of them. Phil however, would feel the pain for each member of my family he killed, in the slowest most excruciating way possible. "_You want to be as bad as them!_" I was fed up of this voice, even though it was saying these things, I would listen to it for hours on end. I was also fed up with talking in my head. "Okay, I get your point. Now tell me who you are and how the hell you're in my head!" That's when I thought I had lost it, because it didn't reply. "Ow, sure I ask a question and you disappear. Can you at least tell me where I should be heading, where they have taken Maya? Please?" "_Go to Huston airport_" _"_what? That makes no sense I can fly myself for free, why should I go to an airport?_" "Look in locker number 17" _of course, look in the lockers.

When I got to the airport, I asked where the lockers were and headed off to find number 17. When I got there I picked the lock and took out a plane ticket for one on flight 717 at gate 8, a purse with over £500 in and a fake passport with my new, new name on; Zahra Johnson, who ever got this for me, must have guessed I preferred Zahra to Renée. I made my way to the gate carefully avoiding as many cameras as possible and sat in the corner next to the gate entrance. It had taken around 45 minutes to get the plane ready for takeoff. I knew if someone on here wanted me I could get to the plane doors easily enough and jump out. As I was sat in my seat a group came and sat behind me and one of them next to me. He seemed very nervous, maybe he didn't like flying. But the rest of his, well they look quite alike, they might be a family, but the rest of them looked dazzling especially the one who sat the row behind me to the left. His bronzy coloured hair matched perfectly with his deep golden eyes and perfect pale skin.

The one sat next to me stood up and asked to swap seats with the smallest of them. I wondered if I smelt bad, I mean could you blame me, I had been non-stop flying and crying for hours in the past couple of days. And I hadn't remembered to even look in a mirror to sort myself out. When the small girl sat next to me, she immediately started talking. "Hi, I'm Alice and this is my family." She gestured behind us "Emmett on the far side with his wife Rosalie" she was beautiful and he was, well large. "Jasper is my husband" she blow a kiss at him, and he returned it. "Esme and Carlisle the mother, father figures" Carlisle was pretty young to be a father, they all looked a bit young to be married, or parents. "And this is Edward. He's a bit rough around the edges." But Alice was totally wrong, he was perfect, I only had a glimpse at him and he was amazing but now I could see him properly, he was just impeccable, astonishing, and with that I'm underestimating how perfect he really did look. So then I began to wonder what Alice meant by 'rough around the edges'.

Edward looked me up and down and then turned to the side and ignored me. The rest of the family on the other hand were a bit more, full on. "I'm Zahra" "that's a really nice name" Alice said. "Yer, I haven't met anyone with such an unusual name" Jasper said. When he spoke he seemed to give off an extremely calming vibe, I couldn't help but be calm as well. "Thanks" ow, with all the words in the English language and I choose '_thanks_', nice one Zahra.

I didn't even know where the plane would land until the pilot spoke over the com. "_Hello, this is your captain speaking. Flight 717 will be landing in New Zealand main airport in 22 hours_" ow, I didn't realise we would be going this far. I was deep in thinking when Alice interrupted me. "Um, sorry, bit of a fashion OCD, can I do your hair and make-up?" I thought about that for a second, I probably looked horrible and the Cullen's seem nice so, why not. "Sure, I guess" she started bouncing in her seat "Yay, thank you, come on we'll go in the toilets." She grabbed a bad from the over head locker and dragged me to the toilets.

I didn't realise how long Alice had me in the toilet for until the pilot spoke again. "_This is your captain speaking. Flight 717 will be landing in New Zealand main airport in 20 hours_" it had been 2 hours wow, times flies when your around Alice, figuratively speaking. "So what do you think?" I looked in the mirror and stood up, looking at the tangled and muddy rags I was wearing. "Thanks Alice, it's been a rough couple of days for me, thank you" she looked me up and down again "I think you are going to need to borrow some clothes you didn't bring anything on the plane with you." I sighed "Alice you have done enough it's fine-" "nope, your borrowing some clothes, I'm always prepared and have a spare outfit with me, here" she pulled out an outfit from her bag and handed it to me "I'll go wait outside" "thanks Alice" "don't mention it"

I changed and got out of the toilets keeping my rags with me, in-case I needed them when we landed. When I got back to my seat, Edward was staring at me, not in a freaky way, in a nice way. I gave him a small smile and sat down. "Edward, will you switch seats with me for a while, I want to sit next to Jasper" "Alice, I-" "great" she stood up forcing him to move next to me. But I was stunned. That was the first time he spoke, it was him, the voice in my head was him. He wanted me on the flight to meet him, not to do some mission thingy or something half way across the world.

Alice nudged him though the seat and he looked at me and smiled the most beautiful crooked smile in the whole universe. "Sorry for my behaviour earlier, I was just a bit tense I'm not a great flyer" ha-ha here I was on a plane the best flyer out of anyone and I had to lie about it. It seemed truly unfair "me neither." "You look really nice by the way, Alice is always-" "always prepared" I cut him off, but he seemed shocked rather than amused as most people would be. "Alice said so herself earlier" but I had to say I felt so much better in new clothes. I was wearing a red dress with a black lace back and blue and pink belt with a corset like undergarment. It was a bit out of my style, I preferred a short sleeved top, jeans and a jacket, it was a lot more practical for the sports I would be doing. "Thanks" I said very sheepishly. "Are you, okay?" he asked me. "Um, yer. Why do you ask?" that was so stupid, I might as well just tell him that I can fly and have the 'institute' after me right now. "Ow, it's just the clothes you were wearing earlier, and you seemed a bit more than nervous" "ow it's just been a bit tough for me these past couple of days that's all, I don't have a place to stay, so I wanted to get out and see the world"

I really hoped he wouldn't pick up the crucial part but I guess I just babble a lot "well if you like you can stay with me and my family if you have nowhere else to go" "thanks but I mean Alice has given me a full make-over, free of charge and you've been so kind to me" Edward looked away from me "No, please come stay with us, I would be upset and worried, knowing you were out on your own with nowhere to go" and of course it would be Alice who said something like that, I didn't expect Edward or the rest of them to say that. But then the rest of the family seemed content with my presence "Zahra, we would love you to stay with us, it's not a problem" Esme started to seem concerned and then Carlisle joined in "it's not like there won't be enough room" To be honest I was really hoping I could stay, I had a weird feeling about Edward, a nice-weird feeling. He was growing on me and I think I was growing on him. Throughout the flight he always wanted to know what I was thinking about and each time I lied because I couldn't tell him the truth, or I would put his family in danger too and after today there is no way I would let that happen.

Everyone had a turn swapping seats to get to know me except Rosalie, I wondered why, but I felt like I shouldn't ask so I forgot about it. Carlisle explained his job back in Forks as a doctor and that they moved out here for a change of scenery. Esme and Alice talked non-stop about my hair and unusual name. Edward just added in random comments. Jasper seemed a little on edge but after we started talking I found out he loves history, which just so happened to be a subject I was particularly good at and so we talked about the great wars and other major events. When it was Emmett's turn I was quite worried, Jasper turned to me and said "don't worry about Emmett, he's a joker and a big softy really" I smiled at him and he returned it. After we got talking Emmett and I were found ourselves debating what was better; baseball or horse riding, I thought that I might just win that one but the whole family had never been horse riding in their life. I explained that apart from that I did no other sport; I was rubbish at sports that didn't involve working with animals.

"So did you have a job in your home town" Edward asked "yes, I was a part time assistant in the local vets, I have a sort of bond with animals." _Why did I say that?! _I knew then I shouldn't have said that, but I trusted the Cullen's and I had only known them a few hours. "What kind of bond" I knew I wouldn't get out of this one so I explained "I'm not entirely sure, they seem to automatically trust me and do what I say." Of course one of the others would over hear and comment but I didn't think it would be Carlisle "That's truly fascinating, will you show us when we land" now I had done it "um, well okay, sure." _This should be interesting._

**Okay so once again... good, bad, okay, great? I hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 4 Moving In

****

**All Credit For Characters ect. To Their Rightful Owners. I Do Not Own Anything.**

The Last Sunset

Chapter 4. Moving In

We landed about 5 hours after our conversation, enough time for me to get some decent sleep. I was still tired when Alice came bounding up followed by the rest of the family "can you show what you were talking about earlier" I was a quite nervous about showing them. I hadn't told anyone about it, especially after only knowing them for 24 hours, even though I knew them pretty well, with the amount of talking they all did. "Yer, okay the first animal we see." _Me and my big mouth._

Alice made me go shopping in the airport with her for 3 hours. We finally left and the first animal we saw; pointed out by Emmett, was a crocodile. This was going to be fun, I had never actually seen a crocodile before, but of course Edward said it was too dangerous for me but I couldn't be bothered to explain how safe it actually was. "It's fine Edward, I promise. Stay in the car until I tell you." I got out and walked up to the crocodile, I stood at the top of the bank and it made its way up and stood in front of me. "You can come out now" I shouted, while looking at the pure shock on Edward's face and the surprise on the rest of the Cullen's faces'.

They got out the car with such gracefulness that I never really acknowledged before. "How? Is that? It's not?" I heard Carlisle questioning himself then he looked at Edward and he nodded, but didn't say word. I ignored them and answered every question they had until Emmett got bored and made us leave. When we were near the Cullen's house, Esme spotted a Kangaroo and it's baby in its pouch. I asked Jasper to stop the car and Esme to come out with me. I went to the kangaroo and she let me take the Joey from her pouch and show him to Esme, she was so excited and then Alice came out followed by Carlisle and Edward marvelling at the 'ability' I had as they called it. I could see Jasper and Emmett getting annoyed so I said that I was a bit tired and if it was okay to get to the house. When we got in the car both Emmett and Jasper turned to me "Thanks that could have gone on for hours" I smiled and said "no problem." Rosalie sat behind me and I felt her stare on the back of my neck the rest of the way to the house.

When we arrived I got out of the car and all I could say was "wow." _Carlisle was right there was more than enough room, this place is huge! _"It's amazing, how big is it" This time it was Edward who answered "there are five floors and a loft, Esme and Carlisle have the second floor, Rose and Emmett the third, Alice and Jasper the forth, I have the fifth which if your okay with sharing-" I smiled "that's fine." He smiled back and continued "The first floor is the kitchen and lounge and the loft is the games room" again I could only say "wow." Edward chuckled "I'll show you to your room." I smiled at him as he held out his hand and I took it.

My room was huge! It had everything; a stereo, TV, sofa, huge bed, the walls were packed with music from all eras. I was looking at the shelf labelled 'Personal Classic'. I guessed Edward noticed "Yer, I write my own music." He was perfect, how could I have stumbled upon such a beautiful human being. "That's amazing, I can sing a little but that's about it." I was hoping I didn't just drop myself in it, but I did. Big time "well maybe you can help me with tune for my next song, come on I'll show you where the piano is." I couldn't help but follow, even though I didn't want to sing in front of him and his family.

He sat me down next to him on the bench and stated playing the most beautiful melody I had ever heard. He pointed to the sheet and began humming the basic tune, I copied his humming to get used to the flow and started to sing the words written on the page, it all flowed so well it was hard to believe anyone could write such a master piece, the rest of the family came in and listened to us. When we finished they applauded. "A little bit, you're a great singer" Edward didn't stop praising me until Carlisle stated asking me more questions, which I was great full for I didn't like being in the spotlight. I answered all his questions and he seemed happy with the data he had been collecting for 3 hours straight, until Alice asked to steal me for the night, Carlisle 'agreed', not that Alice gave him a choice, then Alice dragged me to her room and decided we would have a girly night and do my hair and makeup, she showed me the clothes she bought, and weirdly enough, I enjoyed myself. I normally hated that kind of thing but Alice was perfect for the job.

I went to bed and was thinking about the night my family died, I knew I could talk to Alice or Edward or even Jasper, he had a certain vibe that could change my mood to suit his. But without doubt, I knew I could trust them, I could trust _him _indefinitely and unquestionably, but it just wasn't something I wanted to discuss. With anyone. I fell asleep and dreamt about Maya, wishing I was with her.

**So... what do you think. I won't be posting anymore chapters until i have a few more reviews people, I mean, yeah i'm not that bothered but atleast 5 would be nice for any and all of my chapters. **


	6. If There More Chapters You Can Skip This

Okay guys seriously **if you want the other chapters just review**. I have **5 at the moment** and if they were from people I didn't know I would be happy to continue but they're not. I have 2 from the same person, so** please don't be annoying or lazy just review**, it would be great if you can. I **don't** want to sound like everyone else who begs for reviews but I am getting nothing from posting this story. I would be happy to stop it here at chapter 4 without even giving you an ending. So **please just review for me and I will happily continue** when I have** 5** **reviews** from people **I DO NOT KNOW**! **Thank you.**

**P.S.** Sorry to sound so annoying or whatever but that is just how it is.** (5 reviews please!)**


	7. IMPORTANT To Continue Or Not?

Okay, i need to know if anyone is actually reading my story and wants me to continue. I have written 33 chapters and am still going to continue writing it, but i want to know if you guys actually want to read this story or not, so please review and let me know. Thanks!

!x~Frankie~x!


	8. Chapter 5 Pressure

The Last Sunset

Chapter 5. Pressure

I still had no idea where Maya was or why I was now half way across the world. I decided that the Cullen's only needed to know my cover story. I wasn't going to let suffer because of me. I knew if one suffered, they all did. Every night I went for a walk until I was far enough away that I could stretch out my wings, and take flight. I had never really had to explain myself to them; they didn't ask about my family or push for more information when I told them a snippet from my past. All they knew was that I had a bond with animals, and what I had told them on the plane the first time we met. It had been six days since Maya had been taken and I didn't want to think about what they were doing to her, but I had no idea where she was, or how I was going to save her.

All the time I didn't spent with Edward, I was thinking about him, and every time, an image of Maya came to my mind; I had to find her soon. "what are you thinking now?" he asked me that all the time, though I never got tired of answering, even if it was a lie, but this time it wasn't, if I couldn't tell him everything, I would at least tell him the reason I was with him now, no matter how strange it sounded. "Actually, Edward there is something I wanted to tell you. The reason I got on that plane was because someone gave a ticket, I had no idea where it would lead me to." I couldn't help but burst into tears when I mentioned Maya out loud. "My friend, Maya" I choked out "she's in trouble and I don't know whether I can help her or not, and I don't know where she is." "Then who gave you the ticket?" I knew this would freak him out if my crying hadn't already. "Nobody gave them to me, someone told me to get the ticket, my passport and money out of a locket at the airport" I had to tell him who and I knew that would come up, so I made it sooner rather than later "there's a voice, I can hear but no one else can, it told me to go to the airport and get on the plane, it told me to leave my only friend who knew everything about me to die, but I have to go back for her, I can't leave her with those people and if they haven't already killed her they will if I don't show" I couldn't breathe properly and for the first time, two cold, strong arms were wrapped around me "who has her? I will help you get her back." I couldn't let him, what if he got hurt because of me; I had basically told him what he was going to be killed over. "N-n-no" I stammered, "you can't, if you get hurt, if you, I-I-I don't think I could bare anymore death." _especially his. _"Zahra, please, you have to trust me when I say, I will have dealt with worse and that me and my family can help you." I couldn't explain to him what he would get himself into, I had to show him. I took his hand and led him to where, every night I would takeoff, I took off my jacket and backpack and threw them to the ground. "I'm sorry" I kissed him on the cheek, took five steps back and unfolded my wings.

I expected shock, pain and worry to cross his face but there was nothing, emptiness. "Please say something" I said as I picked up my things. He walked towards me and picked me up into a tight hug "I had no idea" _well of course he wouldn't. _I couldn't stop myself thinking, I folded back my wings and he picked me up in his arms. "But neither do you." I knew the look on my face must have been priceless as he ran so rapidly that to a normal human it would have been a blur but I wasn't a normal human, I saw every detail, every leaf and branch, every rock and stone. He stopped at the edge of the canyon and set me on my feet. I think he expected me to be faint as he held his arms to steady me, but I didn't need it. "How? I-I mean, what was, THAT?!" I couldn't keep it in, he just ran us about 7 miles down of the house in seconds.

"I told you, you had no idea." I stared at him, I was going though all the history I learnt it didn't make sense there was no being of that speed. He guessed that I couldn't figure it out, "let's see, fast" he gave me a chuckle and continued, "ice-cold" he took my hand and he was freezing in such a warm place. "Strength" he turned to the nearest tree and pulled it, with its roots, straight out of the ground. He turned back to me "the teeth" then I was confused. Teeth? Where did that come from? Then he smiled a large grin to show his large, white and sharp teeth. Then it clicked. "You are kidding me right?" I said in a sarcastic tone trying to hide the shock "vampire? No way, your just messing with me now" he leaned into me and whispered into my ear "_no joke._" I was transfixed on the information I was trying to swallow, sure I mean I had wings but a vampire?! He took my hand bringing me back from my delusional state. I decided to break the tension "so you can run really fast, but how are you with flying really fast?" without warning I unfolded my wings and gave him a smirk look, and then I pulled him into a hug and took off. He didn't make a sound, which worried me then until he said "I prefer running" I laughed and so did he.

I decided to turn back just as Alice called Edward. I could _just_ make out what she was saying "_Edward I just saw loads of them coming, you have to meet us, we're getting out of here before they find us."_Edward turned to look at me and I nodded "On our way." He shut the phone and pointed east, and I changed course. I didn't understand who they meant "who is it that's coming?" He seemed worried about what he was going to say "The Institute" I stopped dead and we started falling, I opened my wings when we were about to hit the ground. "Them, its them, there here for me, I'm sorry Edward, I brought them straight to you, I'm so sorry" he put his hand under my chin and carefully lifted my face until his eyes met mine. "They have been after us for years Zahra, it's not your fault" he lifted me up and we ran to where the others were. They stared at us as Edward let me stand; I forgot that they didn't know I knew yet. "You told her!" Rosalie was erratic. "Edward, I know how you felt but-" Edward cut Carlisle off. "There after her too, they have her friend" Edward looked at me and nodded.

Once more I took my jacket and backpack off and they looked round at me with shock as I unfolded my wings for the second time tonight. "That's amazing, how long have you had them?" It was Carlisle who spoke and brought the rest of the family out of there trance like state. "Since I was 9" I replied whilst putting my jacket in my backpack and placing the bag back on my shoulders. "I hate to cut this short but we should really get going now" Emmett said. "You have to go, I have to follow them and find Maya." That was my plan as soon as I realised it was them. Edward turned to Carlisle "Carlisle, take Esme, Alice and Rose and get out of here, Emmett and Jasper, will you stay and help me and Zahra?" I didn't expect that they would say yes to that plan but Emmett seemed happy about it. "Sure thing bro, I was dying for a fight sometime soon anyway." "I'm in" was all Jasper said. "Okay, call us when you get out and we'll meet up with you" Carlisle seemed happy with plan and even though I knew it would probably work I didn't want any of them to get hurt.

"We'll be fine" Jasper said to me and I wondered how he knew what I felt. I looked at Jasper and he just said "we'll explain later." I agreed with a nod and then Edward turned me kissed me with such a passion and I began to forget that the rest of the Cullen's were still with us and that I needed to breath until Jasper decided to clear his throat loudly "I think your suffocating her Edward" he reluctantly pulled away and I hugged him. Carlisle left with Alice, Esme and Rosalie after Alice had _her_turn suffocating me with a hug. Emmett turned to me and said "Watch and see how the professionals do it" I stared at him and guessed he didn't realise that I had taken so many defensive and offensive lessons since I was 6; Taekwondo, Karate, Fencing, Kendo, Kung Fu, Sambo, Tai Chi Chuan. I had also had a numerous outdoor activity experiences and armed weapons training. Also I was caring nunchucks, Tonfa Okinawanand and a small arms self-loading pistol with me. 'Just in case' I would always say to myself. Bet that will surprise them. "You could learn something new as well Emmett" I teased and he chuckled.

"Here they come" said Jasper. They watched me curiously and I pulled out my personal favourite, my nunchucks. I then pulled out the gun and placed it into my belt holder. "Where did you get those?" Emmett said shocked. "I took a lot of lessons and have a lot of licences, I have a pair of Tonfa Okinawanand if you want to use them, well if you know how to." Edward and Jasper laughed and Emmett looked mad and said "Competition for you then, who gets the most" "deal" I said confidently, but I hadn't ever seen them fight so I didn't know what to expect.

"Let's go" Edward said as he jumped from the behind the bush onto one of the men and ripped his head off. I jumped up and flew over the unsuspecting crowd of people before Emmett and Jasper had their first few. I pulled out the gun and started shooting the engines of the car, as it exploded I counted the 13 people that would be caught in the blast. I landed near Emmett and shouted "13, you?" "6" I laughed "Come on Emmett keep up!" I heard Edward and Jasper laughing as I turned to a huge man and before Edward had the chance to get to me, I had him in a head lock, kicked him in the ribs and wacked him round the head with the nunchucks, and then I moved on to help Emmett who was fighting one with another on his back. I ran at them and shouted "you better be bullet proof" as I shot the woman on Emmett in the back he said "I suppose it's a good thing I am" then I unfolded my wings with as much force as possible knocking out 3 men behind me.

It had been about 25 minutes since the fight started when I spotted Maya in Phil's grip. I said I would kill him when I got the chance and this was it. As he spotted me so did Maya, she was covered in cuts and bruises. I went barmy when I saw just how bad she was. I got out my gun and shot him in the arm releasing his grip on Maya; I ran to her and pushed her behind me. I shouted to Jasper as he was closest "Jasper, get Maya out of here" he ran to her and I said "Maya its fine go with Jasper I'll come and get you when I'm done here." Jasper took off with her and I stalked my way to Phil. "You're going to feel every ounce of pain you have caused me and my family" I hit him in the ribs with the nunchucks. "Please I was just taking orders" I looked at him with no mercy in my eyes "If you cared for life, you wouldn't have destroyed so many of them. Now you'll die taking orders" I took the gun and pointed it to his head. "Go to hell" I said coldly and I pulled the trigger, then left to find Maya, I was scared of myself for that one, I wouldn't tell any of them I was so cruel. Even to the man that caused me so much pain. I thought I would be crushed under the pressure.

* * *

This is the last chapter I will post until I get at least one review asking me to continue writting, so if you would like me to carry on then please review and let me know.

!x~Frankie~x!


	9. Chapter 6 Explanations

**A quick thank you to AliceCullenIsMyIdol and orlachocolate for being my only two reviews I don't know. (Sorry friends but it just isn't the same) Thank you again and please review. I know i have had over 110 hits so please those people and anymore who read, just press the review button it isn't that hard. Thanks!**

The Last Sunset

Chapter 6. Explanations

I walked to where Edward was standing. He was staring at the dead bodies lying on the ground in front of him. "Edward, what's wrong?" he turned to me and smiled "firstly we have just really pissed off the institute and second, Emmett is upset that he lost your bet." Well, what can I say. "Not a bad day all in all then." Edward flashed me his beautiful smile. "So where exactly did you get all that stuff from" he was looking at the weapons on my belt "ow, here and there." I didn't know myself really I stumbled upon a room a full of weapons in the house my family was murdered in and stored them somewhere safe, the rest, I have no idea. I thought it was fairly ironic that the man who killed my family was killed with a weapon he left behind and by a 17 year old girl who already escaped him once when she was 12. I was on a roll, until I heard Maya shouting, at Jasper, I guessed. "Where is Renée?! I need to see her." I guessed she forgot my real name and the conversation we had before she was captured.

"Maya, I'm over here." Edward looked at me and I gave him an; explain it later look, he nodded and I turned to see Maya. She looked terrible. "Renée, ow my God, are you okay?" _Am I okay! Hasn't she seen herself! _"Me?! Have _you_ looked in a mirror lately" I wanted to take her to a hospital but I knew someone better. "Look, Maya, I'm going to take you to a doctor, he's a friend of mine." Jasper pulled out his phone but Alice got there first. "_Jasper, ow good your all okay, I'll tell Carlisle to meet you guys in a bit_" Jasper was about to say something when Alice interrupted "_yes I know none of 'that' stuff around our new guest, see you guys in a minute_" Jasper put the phone away and I couldn't help myself "Do you ever get a word in?" "No" Edward, Jasper and Emmett all said at the same time. It made Maya jump when she saw the two new people to follow behind me, they noticed to so I figured introductions were in order. "Maya these are my new friends, this is Jasper, you already know. Emmett and Edward" I pointed at them as I said their names. "Ignore everything Emmett says, he's a bit, well-" "annoying" Jasper intercepted. "Yer" I said sheepishly.

"I met them and rest of their family on the plane here." I knew she wanted to ask me something but she wasn't sure whether she should or not. "Do they know about the, err, you know?" _ow, that. _I seemed to forget about it alot, it was strange that I didn't have to hide anything around the Cullen's. "Yes, they know. They helped me to get to you and take out the rest of those goons." She began to look shy and a bit scared of Emmett when he stood closer to her, which to me seemed silly now, but I guess that's what I looked like when we first met. "Don't worry; Emmett has that effect on people" I whispered to Maya, even though I knew they could all hear, especially when I walked over to Edward to hold his hand and he chuckled quietly to himself.

We had only been walking for about five minutes when Carlisle pulled up in a large jeep, followed by Alice in a smaller one. I introduced Maya to the rest of the Cullen's and we all got into the cars. I was in the smaller jeep with Maya, Edward, Alice and Jasper. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were in the bigger jeep with a lot of luggage. When we got a small town, we bought some medical supplies and Carlisle patched up Maya without a problem he said they were only very minor injuries. While Alice took Maya to get some new clothes in the market I decided to ask Jasper whet he was going to explain to me. "When you become a vampire" he began "some people develop 'abilities' a bit like you have" I wondered for a moment, _if I became a vampire would I still have the bond with animals and my wings?_

"I can read minds" Edward jumped into the conversation, I was blown away by that and then just as I was about to ask if he had been listening to mine the entire time, when he said "except yours." I was extremely glad, otherwise he would have heard all the teenage hormones kicking in. "I can sense and control emotions to a certain extent, that is how I knew about your confusion, with the things I was saying. Among other very strong feelings toward a 'certain' other person." Now I was in shock, Jasper knew more about how I felt towards Edward than I did. "And Alice well, she can see the future, but its subjective, so depending on people's decisions it changes." Ow great so now Alice could tell when I was planning to have a moment with Edward. I got lost in my thoughts until Jasper nudged me and spoke again. "Yes, so we are officially the freaky, vampire family, yay us." I let a giggle slip and went to catch up to Alice and Maya before Alice drowned her in clothes. Edward was following me and I knew what he was going to ask.

"So why did Maya call you Renée?" Great, so I have to go over it again, I sighed. "I should probably start from the beginning"_ this still could take a while._ "Phil murdered my family but I escaped. When I moved I changed my name from Zahra Simmons to Renée Cassidy. I told Maya about my wings 6 days ago when the institute came looking for us, we escaped but they found us again and kidnapped Maya. The voice told me to get the tickets, which my name had changed once again to Zahra Johnson. Then to get on the plane, I met you; we exchanged secrets, had a huge fight, went shopping and are again on the run but this time with a family of vampires, a human and a half human, half bird that knows martial arts." Edward looked at me and smiled his perfect crooked smile and pulled me into a hug "I'm sorry, I didn't realise about your family." What, I mean seriously. "All that information and the one bit you picked out was the death of my family, wow. I would have thought people to say; why did you change your name to that?" then I realised his cold hands on my checks, as he leaned in closely and kissed my forehead. "I care more for your feelings, than your name." I smiled and leaned into his chest making him hug me tighter, I would have been happy enough staying like that for eternity but Edward pried me away and looked at Maya who was obviously thinking we were a thing, which I hoped he did as well. _I am so glad he can't read my mind._

By the time we had caught up to them, Alice had bought herself, Rosalie, Esme, Maya and me a whole new wardrobe. Then she also made the boys buy some new clothes from the market. "_Some very appealing clothes" _I couldn't help but mutter under my breath when Edward came to stand next to me, and of course everyone but Maya heard. But considering the state we were all in I thought that was probably a good idea to change. We went to a small hotel and had something to eat, well, me and Maya did anyway. I forgot that vampires don't eat so I made up a lame excuse "they prefer to eat together, as a family you know?" that was defiantly lame. "Yer, I guess so." I knew she didn't believe me but I couldn't tell her, I promised I wouldn't, and there is no way I could break any promise I made after everything they had done for me and Maya, especially if I promised Edward. But considering that I only knew them for a week or so, they were acting like my own family. Carlisle and Esme the mother and father figures, Alice and Emmett the annoying little fashion pixie and big prank pulling brother, Jasper the easy going great to talk to brother in-law and Rosalie well the 'mean' in-law I guess, not that I would ever say _that _to her face. But one thing I was sure of; was that I was so utterly and entirely in love with Edward, "it isn't possible for anyone to love him more than me". _Crap did, I just say that out loud!_

Jasper interrupted my thinking time "I think you may be wrong there" he said in a sarcastic tone "he likes you more" he mouthed to me so that the others couldn't hear, well except Edward, and he gave Jasper a menacing glance then took me in his arms "he's right you know." Every time he looked at me, a wave of every nice emotion washes over me, which is an understatement of what it's like to fall in love. I smiled at my discovery. "What are you thinking" Edward asked and I looked at him with such a loving gleam in my eyes "I was thinking how wonderful and perfect are understatements to describe you and love." He smiled and I knew he was happy with answer "there is no word or phrase to describe how magnificent you are." He always had to make me blush when the rest of the family and now Maya, were near.

He laughed quietly to himself "what?" I laughed back. "Your friend thinks you're too good for me, and I agree." He said it quietly enough that she couldn't hear, but I guessed she knew we were talking about her, or something she couldn't know. "No I think _you_ are too good for me." He sighed at me and I knew what he was thinking he had said it so many times already. "I know I'm an angel, you think you're going to hell. But I don't believe a word of it, you're the angel and there is no way that such a perfect creature could be tortured with the contemplation of going to hell." He was about to protest when I brought him close to me and kissed his perfect lips. "Any chance of being alone for a little while?" I asked, he looked at me and I wondered what I had done wrong. "Not if you're planning something like that." I hadn't planned anything, just thought about it. "Yes, okay Jasper." Edward seemed slightly on edge from whatever Jasper had just thought. "We need to talk, the rest of you go on ahead, and we'll catch up." As we were walking away I remembered something I was going to say. "And Emmett, don't harass Maya." I spoke it rather than shouted, because I knew he would hear me. And of course he did, his booming laugh could be heard from miles away.

"So, what is it?" I asked him when we got into a small alley not far from the hotel. "Being a vampire means I drink blood" I guessed that much for myself "right..." I was annoyed that he wouldn't say whatever it was, there isn't a lot that would shock me after what I've been though. "Well, my family drink animal blood rather than human, but the lure of human blood is very strong for us, but to me, yours in particular. I have to try very hard to restrain myself, but the closer to you I get, the harder it is for me." I understood exactly what he meant by not 'planning' anything. "Ow, I'm sorry." That was all I could come up with; I'm sorry. _I'm rubbish with words_. "It's not your fault; you can't help how attractive you are." That made me blush, big time. He laughed and said "I think we should catch up to the others, it's getting dark." I needed a stretch anyway. "How about we have a race?" I said playfully "which way?" he pointed and said "get set, go!" I took my backpack off and went straight up, where as he ran straight ahead.

* * *

**Okay, probably not my best chapter, but there is more to come if you review. Thanks!  
!x~Frankie~x!**


	10. Chapter 7 Race To Loose Everything

The Last Sunset

Chapter 7. Race To Lose Everything

I kept watching Edward so I knew I was going the right way, but he kept changing directions. I landed a few feet from where he was and ran to him. "Edward, what's wrong. You're not lost are you?" I said sarcastically. "No it's Alice and Esme, there shouting but I can't tell where they are they keep moving. Carlisle keeps saying something but it doesn't make any sense!" I was so worried I hadn't seen Edward act like this, then a thought occurred to me "What about Maya, can you hear her?!" "Yes, but she's worse than Carlisle I don't understand anything there saying!"

"What's Carlisle saying?" maybe we could figure it out. "It was something like '_revenge on her to kill them but save the others_' but revenge on who and who are the ones they want to save?!" NO! It was my fault, they came back, but how did they catch them. I started to cry. "What is it? What's wrong love?" Edward was really worried. I didn't want to answer, but I had to. "It's me, she want wants revenge on me, I didn't realise. Her and him" I was just confusing him. "Who does?!" "Maggie. I-I-I killed Phil because he killed my family, I took revenge on him. Maggie loved him and now she thinks that if she kills me she will have her revenge. The others must be the rest of the institute who didn't come after us."

I couldn't stop crying, but it should have been him who was crying, not me. "I put you in more danger by staying with you, I knew I was but I wanted to be selfish I wanted to stay with you. Now I've lead them straight to you. I have to go after them. If I get there before she has a chance to hurt them, I can stop her" I didn't wait for him to say anything and I went to take off as he grabbed my arm. "I'm coming with you. There my family, and it wasn't your fault." I didn't want to say anything. He pulled me into a hug and I pushed off the ground while he tried to figure out which way to go.

We had been flying for over 6 hours and he kept telling me to stop and have a break but I didn't need one. I had to save his family and Maya, then leave. I did enough damage, I couldn't stay. I ignored every 'you're not going to be able to do any good when we get there if you can't fight' until I had a sudden wave of tiredness rush over me. I landed in a field, only a few miles from where they were being held. Edward made me get some sleep and then he ran us the rest of the way. It was a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. We circled the building once checking all entrances and exits. There weren't too many guards, I would take them down while Edward got us in and took all the bullets they had. I protested that part of the plan; I mean what if they had something other than bullets. But we didn't have any time to argue that. Edward's eyes glazed over slightly as he watched Alice's vision.

*Vision*

Maggie stood over Maya, who was crying. she held a gun to her head and without hesiation pulled the trigger. Alice and Esme were crying tearless sobs while the rest of the family looked on in shock.

*End Vision*

"She's going to shoot Maya." I forgot the plan and ran in with all the weapons I had ready, forgetting the guards I ran for the door and kicked it in. "Don't even think about it Maggie!" Maggie was holding a gun at Maya when I burst in, then everyone stared at me. Edward followed close behind me and took down the guards that tried to get to me; I heard a sigh of relief from the Cullen's and Maya as they saw us. I didn't care about the guards and wasn't going to give Maggie a chance to hurt anyone. I walked straight up to Maggie pointing a gun at her with the same look in my eyes as I had for Phil. "Let them go and you can have me, no fight necessary." She looked me up and down. Edward was horrified, we didn't agree to that. "NO, YOU CAN'T. WERE GETTING OUT OF HERE WITH ALL OF _**OUR**_ FAMILY." I couldn't risk them going after them again. "No Edward, there not my family, there yours." I could feel there stares on my back. "You're getting out of here and taking Maya home. This deal means you leave them all alone Maggie, and you can do whatever you want to me." The look on her face turned malicious, and she agreed. "deal." She looked at the guards "Put all your weapons down." I didn't want any tricks. "Until they have left unharmed." I could hear the Cullen's silent sobbing and Maya's louder cries, but Edward was the loudest. Maggie slowly walked around until I was face to face with his family. A single tear rolled down my face. "I love you Edward. Make sure Maya is safe. I will always love you all." I said only loud enough for Edward to hear. The guards pushed them out of the doors and I watched in pain as my only family and my one true love disappeared before my eyes. I would always love them, but most of all, I would love Edward, my Edward.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review. Tell me what you liked and didn't like etc. At least 2 reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 8 Loss Of A Loved One

**Thank you to my reviews once again! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please can people review my story, once again I only posting this chapter from one review so please, please, please review!**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 8. Loss Of A Loved One

**Edwards Point Of View**

I shouldn't have told her what Alice saw, she ran straight for the door and kicked it so hard it broke first time. I stopped the guards trying to attack her but I couldn't stop her heading straight for Maggie. I heard my family's relief to see us. Then Zahra say "Don't even think about it Maggie!" she was holding a gun to her head and I could see the pure hatred and sadness that flowed though her eyes as she compromised with her. "Let them go and you can have me, no fight necessary." She couldn't do that; she would be dead within seconds of us leaving "NO, YOU CAN'T. WERE GETTING OUT OF HERE WITH ALL OF _**OUR**_ FAMILY." She wouldn't turn to me but I could see in her eyes how much she wanted to though Maggie's. "No Edward, there not my family, there yours. You're getting out of here and taking Maya home. This deal means you leave them all alone Maggie, and you can do whatever you want to me." I couldn't leave her but if we didn't all of us would die.

I could hear Maggie's thoughts and what she had planned for Zahra. I wanted to rip her head off there and then. "Deal." I was horrified. She was going to die, and I couldn't do anything about it. "Put your weapons down." The guards made a path for us to leave but none of us moved, we all stood sobbing quietly to ourselves and I saw the pain in her eyes though Maggie's thoughts. "Until they have left unharmed." Maggie slowly walked round so that Zahra could face us. A single tear flowed perfectly down her face and I wanted so much to wipe it from her cheek and hold her tight. "I love you Edward. Make sure Maya is safe. I will always love you all." She said to us. I never felt the need to cry so much in my existence. The guards began to push us back and we moved out of the door, leaving Zahra to die by the hand of Maggie. One thing I would remember. She was mine and I was hers. We loved each other more than I thought was possible. She went to the other side of the world to save her friend. I didn't want to think it, but I guessed she knew it would happen all along. But she still came. I would have done anything that I could to save us all, but there was nothing.

Paramore – We Were Born For This

Oh no I just keep on falling

(Back to the same old)

Where's hope when misery comes crawling?

(Oh, oh way hey)

With your faith you'll trigger a landslide

(Victory)

Kill off this common sense of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine

You can't down it with your eyes

So we don't need the headlines

We don't need the headlines

We just want

Everybody sing

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody live

Like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Right now you're the only reason

(I'm not letting go oh)

And time out if everyone's worth pleasing

(Ah whoa oh)

You'll trigger a landslide

(Victory)

To kill off their finite state of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine

You can't down it with your eyes

So we don't need the headlines

No we don't want your headlines

We just want

Everybody sing

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody live

Like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure?

Alright, so you think you're ready?

Okay then you'll say this with me, go

We were born for this

(We were born for this)

Alright, so you think you're ready?

Okay then you'll say this with me, go

We were born for this

(We were born for this)

We were born for this

(We were born for this)

We were born for...

We were born for...

Everybody sing

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure?

Everybody live

Like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure?

Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this

(We were born for this)

* * *

**So what do think so far? I left it on a bit of clify, for now. Mwa ha ha! Okay so you know the drill, once again please, please, please review! I will post these chapters faster if you review. I did plan on posting one or two every couple of days, but no one review so, I am dragging it out untill more people review. Sorry but I do want some reviews!  
!x~Frankie~x! **


	12. Chapter 9 A New Friendship

**A big thanks to DoubleCaramel, without who I probably wouldn't have posted this chapter for a while. I will update more frequently, seeing as I know a lot of people are reading this. I would again like to say please review because I will post faster and thank you to all my reviewers. I am now writting chapters 36 and 37. There is a lot more to come, with a lot of twists. So please let me know what you think. Thanks!**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 9. A New Friendship

I tried not to picture Edwards face in my mind anymore. I focused on trying to stay alive for as long as I could, maybe I could find a way to kill Maggie, then I could be with Edward again. "So, what's it going to be?" I sounded almost bored. "You seem awfully keen" I yawned. "Yer well, just because I have all day doesn't mean I can be bothered to wait that long, I have the worst patience ever. So come on, don't down play it for me I'm not 12 anymore." I wanted her to run though possibilities. "knives and guns are all so boring, I think to start we will chain you to the wall for the boys." The guards grinned at me and I decided to use some 'rude' sign language, let's leave it at that. "I'd say that sounds like fun, but have you actually looked at these guys I mean, whoa!" I pointed at large man with buck teeth and crossed eyes "do I need say anymore. But please tell me you don't pick them yourself, I thought even you would have more class than that, ha." I laughed in my head as well; I didn't really notice these guys until then.

"Anyway, so please tell me you have a better idea than that, I don't know. Ow, how about you bring in some big scary animals to bite at me, I quite fancy something like that. If I'm going down it's going to be with a bang." She looked like she was picturing my mangled body on the floor. "Okay then, how many do you want" this was too easy. "well let's see, one of me, you would like to have fun so, how about we say 10 grizzly bears, 10 crocodiles, 10 golden eagles and to finish it off, 10 lions" I liked the sound of that. "Perfect we'll get them in by tomorrow. Have a good night's rest in the cell we prepared downstairs." _This should be interesting_. I followed cross eyes and goggles (I preferred to nickname the freaky ones, cross eyes; obviously cross eyed and unfortunately for him, bucked toothed. And then there was goggles, huge glasses, when I say huge I'm underestimating) down a large spiral staircase, I wondered what it would look like to see them tumble down it, but I quickly abandoned that thought with the fact if I did that I wouldn't see tomorrow.

They led me into a dark room that only had a small tent bed in the middle, I could smell the damp on the walls and the rust on the iron bars by the window. "Have a pleasant night" was all I heard and then the door slammed shut. I sat on the bed and thought about how happy the Cullen's must be having Edward back and being able to escape from here, I hoped they were so far away by now, I didn't really believe Maggie when she told me they would be left alone but was sure she was in charge of the whole operation. If she were dead, then I could escape and they would be no 'institute' and no more running. I fell asleep for minutes at a time, not wanting anyone to enter my 'cell' inconspicuously.

It was morning, but I had no idea of the time. There were no birds or sounds coming from behind the window, just small rays of light, failing to reach the bottom of this hell hole. I was staring at the floor, still wishing I could see Edward again or to at least know that they were all safe. I heard a loud clunk from the key hole and then tubby walked in, grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the cell and up the spiral staircase. We walked into the large warehouse where the all-to-real scene took place just yesterday, but I felt like it had been years as the last memory of my family walking out of the doors flashed before me. I was almost totally engulfed by the memory when I was stood next to a large, metal cage and had just missed being knocked out by a bear. I was left in the centre of the room while all the guards and Maggie retreated to a small room which I was sure had a one way glass windows, none of them would want to miss this, and I wouldn't want them to. There were guards on small platforms above each cage ready to release the animals and run for cover. I was sure none of this was here last night, the one way glass and the platforms. "You went to all this trouble just for me. I'm touched Maggie I really am." I laughed "it would seem that way, but I don't know why you are so happy." _I wonder, maybe it's because you forgot one crucial thing about me._ She was using an intercom, there were speekers on the walls. Wow, she really did go to a lot of trouble.. "I have my moments" I shouted. Then the cage doors were opened and the guards retreated.

I gave them some fun, making it look as though I was dodging the swinging paws, the teeth and the giant eagles. Maybe this warehouse was bigger than I thought. I let one bear just catch my arm, enough to make it bleed but it didn't really hurt. It had been about three minutes and I was getting bored. _This is too easy. _I stopped dead and as I did so did the animals. "What's going on?!" Maggie was furious, she was practically screaming into the mic. "Well Maggie, I don't think you really know a lot about me you see, I have a 'special bond' with all animals. But I really didn't expect this to be so easy. So I was just wondering, which is your favourite animals out of these, I prefer the eagles they represent me more." With that I pulled out my wings and most of the guards gasped and the others stood in dismay.

One of the eagles flew over to me and I jumped on its back. I waited for them to come rushing out while did some tricks. I was worried about the guns so of course I hatched a plan. _Briliant me. _Itook action immediately. All the lions and bears would get the guards as they ran out of the one way glass room, but the only way to do that was ram the glass, that would be my job. The eagle flew to the top of the warehouse and I dived off its back and straight into the glass, some of the shards going straight though about 3 guards. The crocodiles went in first, the glass not effecting there hard skin, as the guards ran out they were met by the loins and bears. I however had someone more important to deal with. I grabbed one of the guns of a guard that had his legs bitten off by the biggest crocodile and pointed it at Maggie who was being pushed out of the room by my favourite lion, I named him Eddie, he had such grace and a wonderful shining coat. He pushed her into a corner. "I could let my friend here kill you" I stroked the lion to show her I had complete control "but then he would take all the fun. Eddie, watch my back." She snickered at his name "well at least I didn't hire some big cry babies that can't use guns and haven't got a clue about what they're dealing with" she stopped laughing and I gave her a threatening grin.

"In the head would be quicker but the throat, thigh and chest are fairly painful but I don't really have time for this." I waved the gun for a moment and pointed it at her head. I pulled the trigger as she said "See you in hell, _sis_." I couldn't ask her what she meant, she was already dead. But my sister died when I was 12, even if that was her I couldn't care less. She wanted to kill my only happiness, so I killed her. _But if it was her, I, killed, her_. I walked with Eddie to the door and called the rest of the animals. I opened the huge doors and flew close to the ground leading the animals next to Eddie. I stopped when we reached the forests, I left the bonds behind me and all the animals returned to the trees except one. The lion I had named Eddie, I couldn't keep a lion but I did like him. Maybe for just a little while, while I go in search of my family. Then a huge gaping hole opened in my heart. Edward. How was I going to find him again? Did he think I was dead? I walked for hours trying to keep to the shade. It was really late and I needed a rest. I didn't know how long Eddie was going to last either so I found a small watercourse, got some leaves and other more 'comfortable' things to sleep on.

By morning I was really worried about Eddie, I had to leave him. he couldn't go on a plane with me and I couldn't carry him across the sea that was for sure. I had to leave him by the watercourse. I tried to untie the bond but I couldn't, I had become too attached to him. I sat on the floor and he lay next to me and licked my hand. I curled up in a ball against him. "Maybe I should stay here with you. I'm never going to find him again." _I hope he is okay, that's all I want, his safety. _There was a noise behind me and Eddie stood up and was ready on my order to pounce. I stood waiting for whatever or whoever it was to show themselves. "Who's there? Come out now!" They were human, their footsteps were slow and shuffled but they were defiantly human. "I'm trying not to scare the lion standing in front of you" it was a young boy and he sounded extremely scared. "It's okay, just come out. He won't hurt you." I tried to sound comforting.

The young boy stepped out from the trees and stared at the lion. "Eddie, cool it." He sat down beside me and I walked over to the young boy. "What are you doing all the way out here? What's your name?" he looked more nervous when I stepped towards him so I stopped to let him explain. "My n-name is Benjamin I got lost f-from my family when they were hunting. They heard a lion and everyone r-ran but my dad lost my hand in the confusion and I w-was left behind." So this was my fault he was lost, but after being with me I knew those animals would only ever hunt other animals not people. "Okay then Benjamin, I promise you that all the lions and bears you and family see in this forest will not hurt you, especially my friend here. His name is Eddie, and I'm Zahra." He started to look a little bit less scared.

"How are you friends with, a lion?" that I was _so_ not telling him. "That doesn't matter, but if you'd like me and Eddie will help you find your family." _Not that we have anything else to do_. And I felt responsible for him getting lost, if anything happened to him it would be my fault. "Yes please, if you don't mind, I'm really scared by myself." Well at least I didn't have to persuade him. "Why don't you ride on Eddie you look really tired." He walked over to me and I lifted him onto Eddie, without a problem. "Okay, so do you know which way we should be going?" He pointed to a small opening in the trees opposite us. "It's that way, but I'm not sure where after that." Well it was a start. "Don't worry you'll be home soon" We walked for about an hour before Benjamin fell asleep. I kept walking in a straight line hoping to find a village somewhere that could help us.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think. I know I didn't do an great job at discribing the fight, there not my strong point. How do feel about the twist with Maggie? And just to say, I actually didn't realise until I was writting chapter 23, that I named Zahra - Renee and Phil. I realise I should have probably called Maggie and Phil, Victoria and James but there you go - stupid me! But still, I hoped you liked it and please review!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	13. Chapter 10 Lending A Helping Hand

**Once again all you lazy people who don't review - thank DoubleCaramel for this chapter as they have given me very helpful and long reviews - Thanks again - I have said that loads but you deserve it. Also because I am thankful - Everyone who likes twilight should have a look at this story: Watching The Rain Fall. It is a great idea and I look forward to more chapters. All you people should check it out!  
And also - Eddie is a tribute to one of my fav Twilight Saga quotes 'The Lion Fell In Love With The Lamb' and of course Edward...Eddie -notice the simularity???  
Now then - Here is the next chapter...**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 10. Lending A Helping Hand

One day had passed since I met Benjamin. I found he was quite a nice boy, considering most 9 year old boys I've met are just plain annoying. But he didn't ask questions or moan about being hungry or tired, no that was my job. "I'm starving, we should be near another village soon and get something to eat!" But I wasn't sure what I was going to do with Eddie, I don't want to scare people but I don't want someone to run into him near the village if I left him there alone. I would have to take him with me and make up a story for him.

It had taken us near 2 hours after I decided to keep Eddie with us by the time we found a small village. We walked out of the trees and into the front of village. Most people stared at Eddie or gasped; I tried to ignore them and kept walking. One man approached us near a small stream. "Can I help you?" this is one time I really wished Edward was here to help me out. "Ow, yes well, you see we got lost in the forest and we are having trouble finding our way back, we were wondering if someone could help us and if you might be kind enough to give us some food, we've been walking for just over a day now." I could see him looking at Benjamin sitting on Eddie. "Ow, yes. Sorry if I frightened anyone, he won't hurt a fly. I found his mother giving birth to him, but she died, so I decided I would look after him and raise him." the man looked at me again and nodded, accepting my story.

"Well, what is the name of your family?" he looked at me but it was Benjamin who answered. "Tumbaji" the man turned to Benjamin. "Ah, wait, you are Benjamin!? Yes, your father passed though here asking for you. He said that he will be waiting on the river's edge for the next two days" that was a relief. "We will give you some food for your journey, the river is east, if you keep going that way you will come to river, then follow it downstream." We had to leave after a short while to make sure we made it in plenty of time. "Thank you so much for your kindness." He seemed very nice. "You are very welcome, have a safe journey" and he waved to us as we made our way out of the village.

"There we go then, we should be there soon, um, Benjamin, does your father have any boats?" I thought I might as well do something fun while I'm here. "I think so, he may have one to spare if you need it." T_hank goodness for that, less walking. Not that I know how to drive a boat. _We only had to walk for about forty minutes before we found the river. "Now we just head downstream and we will find your father." I heard a happy sigh and I was extremely pleased I helped Benjamin; I was a bit upset I wouldn't see him again. Another person I would be leaving behind me.

It had been three and half hours when we spotted some smoke coming from a small fire not too far away. We made our way down and I helped Benjamin off Eddie as he eagerly ran to his father. "Father, father" the man who I guessed was his father turned and ran towards him and scoped him into a bear hug, it reminded me of Emmett's hugs, I abruptly stopped my thoughts before i reminded myself of Edward. He noticed me and Eddie as I came into view. "A lion! What is a lion doing here?!" I went to tell him my story when Benjamin answered for me. "Father it's okay, the lion belongs to Zahra, she helped me find that village and took me here." He walked towards me still conscious of Eddie so I got him to back off a little. "Thank you so much so helping my son, how can ever repay you?" I was about to ask for the boat but I felt Eddie tense beside me. "Eddie, what's wrong? What is it?" he looked toward the water edge where two small children were playing. "Get those two out of the water!" I nearly screamed to Benjamin's father, but no one did anything so I ran in myself and picked up the two boys and ran them back to the sand just as a huge shark tried to swim up as far as it could to reach the two boys who where only moments away from becoming its lunch.

A few of the men ran over and the women who I guessed were the boy's mother. "Ow my goodness, thank you, thank you so much" Benjamin's father turned to me. "First my son and then my friends children, you really are a hero, we are in debt to you" I didn't want any praise I just wanted my Edward but none of them could give me that. "look, please, none of you owe me anything, I am happy to help whoever I can. But, I was wondering if it was possible for you to give me a boat though." He smiled warmly at me. "Thank you again, one boat is worth nothing compared to the lives of our children, it is the least we can do." I felt so selfish pursuing my own teenage desires while Maya was in trouble, so helping whoever I can now is the least I can do for anyone who needs it. "Thank you and goodbye Benjamin. I hope I'll see you again" I said as I left on the boat moving further downstream. "I hope so too." He shouted back to me.

* * *

**So, what do you think. I was in weird mood when I wrote about the shark. I was actually watching a shark programme and randomly felt like adding it in. So, yet again, please review, don't be lazy, please! I hope people are enjoying my writing, that is why I am uploading it!  
I also hope that people will check out: Watching The Rain Fall. It is a very good story by DoubleCaramel. Also all you Twilighters, check out my favourite's for more wicked Twilight FanFics!  
Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing)  
**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	14. Chapter 11 Reunion

**I thought I would be nice and post the next chapter now. I was bored and thought - OW WELL - even though I have a chemistry test I should be revising for tomorrow but I can re-take in November so what the hell - Have another chapter!**

**Also I have been forgetting this - woops -  
I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING - ALL TWILIGHT REFERENCES TO MEYER AND EVERYTHING ELSE I HAVE USED TO WHOEVER IT BELONGS TO. AKA, NOT ME!**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 11. Reunion

**Edwards Point Of View**

It had been two days since we left, I would have thought they would move on by now, and by the looks of Maggie's mind she was planning on killing Zahra as soon as possible. I returned to the warehouse and the door was left open, I looked inside and there were cages, and bodies. They were the guards that were there that night, I walked inside and looked at the men lying on the floor, Zahra couldn't have done this. They all have deep cuts and bites. Then I really noticed the cages, they must have had animals in there. I walked into a small room where the glass had been shattered. Zahra's bag was near a broken table, I picked it up and smelt it, her scent made my throat burn but it didn't bother me anymore, I needed her back so badly that I couldn't even contemplate harming her in any way.

I scanned the room and saw Maggie's body in the corner; she had been shot. Zahra. She must have made Maggie think getting wild animals to kill her was a good idea, then turned them on the guards. I searched the whole building and couldn't find her body, but her scent was strongest in a small damp room, I guessed they kept her here while they brought in the animals. I tried to follow a very faint trail but it was covered in other animal scents, she set them free, of course. But at the rim of the forest her scent became stronger with only one other animal with her. I followed it to a small watercourse. She must have slept here, but then another scent. What was getting herself into? I followed her scent all over the forest until it trailed off towards the river's edge, where a boat had been. I kept walking downstream and saw a small burnt out fire and marks in the sand where a boat had been dragged on shore. I followed the river hoping to spot the boat I guessed she was on.

I found a small boat that had been tied to a tree for only a few hours at the most; her scent was fairly fresh I followed it to a small clearing where a huge male lion lay on the ground with Zahra curled up against him. I walked towards them when the lion started to growl and I heard her say "What is it Eddie?" Eddie, she named a lion after me, I couldn't help but chuckle every so quietly. She looked where Eddie was looking "Okay please tell me I'm not dreaming." She pinched her arm "okay I'm not dreaming." I stood there smiling at her, waiting for her to come back to reality and realise I was standing only a few metres away from her, the love of my existence, the only one I could be with.

She jumped up and I guess she couldn't control her emotions as they passed onto the lion who decided to hug me for her. "Eddie, come over here." She said laughing as the lion pounced on me. Then she tried again, this time I was lucky and it was her who jumped into my arms. She hugged me and I didn't want to let go of her. "You don't know how worried I was, how did you come up with all that" I could tell she didn't want to talk but she made her best effort. "Easy, I just made her hate me more and find a nasty way to die that I could get out with, but how did you find me?!" Now that was harder. "I followed your scent, which by the way was made hard by 'Eddie' here." We both laughed. "I thought it suited him" I lifted her face to mine and kissed her lightly on the check then her lips, as her heart raced. "You're going to want to calm down before you give yourself a heart attack" she laughed "that would be a bummer after all we've been though" she panted out between breaths. "Come on let's get out of here" she looked up at me and I knew her next question before she voiced it.

* * *

**So... what will her question be... please, please, please, for my sanity, just this once review and try and guess at what she is going to say.  
PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!  
!x~Frankie~x!**


	15. Chapter 12 Reunion Take 2

**Thanks again to DoubleCaramel. Here is the next chapter as I thought I would be very, very, very nice and post another chapter, but not too nice as it is kind of short.**

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT *sigh* OR OTHER THINGS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER THAT I DID NOT MAKE UP  
Thanks for reading!

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 12. Reunion Take 2

Eddie and I decided to leave the boat and have a quick nap before heading off again. We were curled up next to each other and I had just begun to drift off when Eddie growled. "What is it Eddie?" I looked at him puzzled, I didn't hear anything. Then I turned to look where Eddie was looking. "Okay please tell me I'm not dreaming." I didn't mean to say it out loud but it came out anyway. I pinched my arm a bit too hard and it actually hurt quite a bit, but I didn't care. "Okay I'm not dreaming." _Edward, my Edward was standing a mere few feet from me! _I couldn't control my emotions, I was all over the place. That's when Eddie decided to jump on him and I stopped in my tracks laughing "Eddie, come over here." Then I took control and this time it was the human-birdie that landed in his arms rather than the loving-lion.

Edward hugged me so tightly and I hugged him as hard as I could back "You don't know how worried I was, how did you come up with all that?" It took me a moment to gather my thoughts his smell was intoxicating me and I just wanted to breath it in rather than talk but I just about managed a small explanation. "Easy, I just made her hate me more and find a nasty way to die that I could get out with, but how did you find me?!" He looked at me in his vampire way "I followed your scent, which by the way was made hard by 'Eddie' here" I laughed at how he said 'Eddie'. "I thought it suited him." He lifted my face to his and slowly kissed my check then my lips, I felt my heart getting faster and faster and it wouldn't shut up "You're going to want to calm down before you give yourself a heart attack" he said and I laughed "that would be a bummer after all we've been though." He didn't really laugh at that. "Come on let's get out of here." I was about to agree when I remembered the lion I loved, not as much as the real Edward but a lot more than any other pet I've had. He looked at me and he knew what I was going to ask. "Can we take Eddie? Please?"

* * *

**Ha! I bet you guys weren't expecting that! Now, seeing as I am a nice person I decided just to update when I feel like it. Every day, week, once a month. It depends when I can be bothered. But if I get reviews then I will post as soon as I have read them. Sorry for being stindgy but that is how things are going to be. I have had over 200 hits, and only a few people have reviewed, so once again... DON'T BE LAZY! JUST HIT THE GREEN BUTTON! A 'good job!' will do, I just like to know what you guys think of the story.**

!x~Frankie~x!


	16. Chapter 13 Heading Home

**Hey guys, I am being so nice today - this is the second chapter tonight! Thanks to - edwardsstupidlamb1819. I know of quite a few good stories so I thought I would be really nice to these great authors and tell you people about their stories!  
**

Stories That Deserve To Be Read!  
- Another Loss **by** Edwards Stupid Lamb 1819  
- Oops, He Did It Again! **By** JasperSAYSrelax128  
- All Nightmare Long **by** Mettle  
- Changing the Future **by** DeydreamBeliever  
- Invisible **by** BrilliantBecca  
- Watching the Rain Fall **by** DoubleCaramel  
- Love story **by** CullenGirlz  
- Heart Break Island **by** CullenGirlz and the sequal - Broken Again **by** CullenGirlz  
- Maximum Ride and Twilight? **by** Randomperson121212  
- If You Could See Me Now **by** CharmingAndInsane  
- Bella Hale **by** JulesSC

Okay guys so you know what to do - go and find these stories - they are really great!  
A quick note anyone reading Another Loss by Edwards Stupid Lamb 1819 - It is not my falt the story is slowing down, I lended her the book she did not have to read it!  
(Just thought I would let you know!)

On with the story!

**!I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT *sigh* OR ANYTHING ELSE I REFER TO IN THIS STORY THAT I HAVEN'T MADE UP!**

The Last Sunset

Chapter 13. Heading Home

He looked at me and if he knew what I was going to ask. "Can we take Eddie? Please?" he gave me a small smile "I don't know, it will be hard" I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could "You could take him hunting with you, and he really likes people playing with him. Please?" I saw a small gleam in his eyes. "He would be a better hunting partner than Emmett and he would keep you safer I suppose" and that point I would agree with any positive thing, even if it was referring to my weakness. "Okay, fine." I was jumping up and down inside and Edward knew that when Eddie jumped on him again. "Sorry, I'll get better at that" we laughed and left the small clearing. Edward pulled out his phone to call Alice when of course she called him.

"_Zahra, ow my goodness your alive, good choice for a name by the way. Were on our way to the airport to meet you, see you soon_" and she put the phone down. "Not even a breath that time" I said. He got a text saying '_I can't help it!_' we laughed again and started running for a while before I felt really worn out and Edward carried me and went at 'lion speed' as he called it, for Eddie. We got to the airport the next morning. And the first person to jump me was Alice. "Ow we're so glad to see you! NOT FAMILY! I would have maimed you myself for saying that!" I laughed "I didn't mean it and yes I missed you too Alice" then everyone but Rosalie decided to join in the hug until I thought I was being suffocated. "umm, guys, can't breathe here" and everyone jumped back slightly and apologised. "Where's Maya?" Edward answered before Carlisle "Alice and Jasper took her back to the dorms at your school, we explained that you were safe and making your way back to meet us and that you will visit her soon, we gave excuses to the school about why you were both away" thank goodness, she needed some normality "Thank you."

Rosalie came over to me when everyone went to check in. "I admit you're brave, but mostly stupid and if that lion comes in my room, it's my next meal" I gave her a smile and she smiled back. If I thought that wasn't enough, she hugged me for a quick two seconds. "I'm glad your okay." I gave her a bigger smile. "Thanks" she walked back over to Emmett and he kissed her forehead.

Then I remembered. "Ow man, my backpack. It had everything in it." _My passport and my nunchucks, I really liked them as well. _I sighed and then Edward grinned at me and I laughed "you've got my backpack? Yay!" He handed it to me and I stretched on my toes to kiss his cheek. Then I looked in the bag to find some food and handed it to Eddie, he hadn't really eaten a lot when we were helping Benjamin, I was starting to get a little worried about him. "I'll take him hunting when we get back to Forks." He must have read mine worry and Eddie's hunger. "Thanks Jasper." I gave him a sisterly smile. Then I thought that me and Jasper never really were very close. I spoke too soon; he must have noted my feelings and gave me a big brother hug. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

When we were checked in, Carlisle and Esme came to stand next to me and Edward. "Seeing as your part of the family now Zahra, would like to come and stay with us in Forks?" I was blown away, I wanted to ask them but I didn't know how, but now they were asking me, then I remembered what Rosalie had said '_if that lion comes in my room, it's my next meal_' My excitment grew and I couldn't say anything. "I think that was a yes" I heard Jasper say. Edward hugged me and kissed my check. I didn't even get a chance to be lost in his scent when Alice tore us apart and hugged me "Yay, now we can have sleep over's every night and I can do your hair-" Edward wasn't pleased with that and neither was I really. "Go sprinkle pixie-dust somewhere else Alice." She gave him a look and I guessed she was giving him an earful for the plane home. Wow, I was already calling it home.

Somehow we managed to get Eddie on the plane with us rather than in the cargo hold, (_the power of the Cullen's) _which we were both pleased with. Me, Edward and Eddie sat together and then the rest of the family in the rows behind. I had to admit the flight back was easier than the flight there, no awkward moments, except when people staring to get a bit scared of Eddie. But at least this time I was well dressed the whole flight. Alice had made me change yet again at the airport, this time into a pair of stylish blue jeans, a sky blue top with a lamb in a small field and black converse with blue hearts on. I laughed at the lamb for a while when I saw the small pair of wings on its back. Alice must have added them on. That made me laugh even more.

* * *

**So, what do you think. I thought a bit of funny would be nice after all the doom and gloom! Anyway - good (YES) or bad (NO) hehe joking. I just like opinions. Thanks for reading!  
!x~Frankie~x!**

* * *


	17. Chapter 14 New Town New Friends

**Hey guys, I got really bored and thought WHAT THE HELL - i'll post another chapter... SO ENJOY!**

I DO NO OWN TWILIGHT AND ANY OTHER THINGS MENTIONED THAT I DIDN'T MAKE UP

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 14. New Town New Friends

We landed in Forks, Washington in the morning while I was still asleep, when I woke up Edward was caring me out of the airport. "Morning." Was all I could manage, I was exhausted. "Good morning to you too. We're just about to drive to the house so you could go back to sleep again" I was tired but I wanted to see Forks "No its okay, I want to see some of Forks." He put me down so I could get into the car. As we were driving though Seattle, Alice was pointing out every shop she would take me to for some 'serious' shopping. _Fun_. When we got into Forks, Carlisle told me he got me a place at Forks High School and that I would be in either Edward or Alice's lessons, except gym where I was on my own. None of them did gym, _lucky, _I thought to myself and Jasper smiled at me. _I guess my relief was pretty obvious there! _It looked like a nice place and if the Cullen's go there it must be good.

We drove though a small street where Carlisle was stopped by the chief of police; Charlie Swan. "Hi Carlisle. I thought you guys were moving out of town for longer than couple of weeks" I guess in such a small town, everyone knows everyone. "Yes well, we had a change of plan. Ow Charlie, meet Zahra she is our newest family member." I got out of the car and shook his hand. "Hello, Zahra" he seemed a bit cautious of me. "Hi, Chief Swan, it's nice to meet you." Edward told me if he liked me would tell me to call him Charlie. "You too, call me Charlie." I smiled inwardly. Carlisle started to talk to Charlie about his daughter; Bella. "So how's Bella doing?" I was little confused as to why they seemed upset by the question, but I guessed someone would tell me later. "She's doing well, she should be going back into school soon" Carlisle looked sympathetic "Well that's good news, give her our best wont you, Charlie." He nodded "sure thing." I got back in the car when Edward knocked on the window. "Well we should be off now, give Zahra some time to settle in." He nodded again "okay then see you Carlisle." Edward looked at me and smiled when we started driving again. "He thinks you're the most normal out of us. And that you should try and be friends with Bella." Emmett burst out laughing and I was even more confused. "What's funny about that?" Carlisle and Esme seemed upset with Emmett for laughing. "She's so quiet and weird." Then Alice snapped at Emmett. "She's not that bad and it's mean of you to laugh after what she has been though!" Now I was really, really confused, that's when Jasper jumped in. "Bella was hit by a truck, and got hurt really bad. She moved down here from Pheonix a little before it happened, she had some friends but after the accident they didn't talk to her, now she just mopes around by herself all the time."

"Well maybe I should go and see her. I mean if Charlie is the head of police then he won't have a lot of spare time to look after her so, why not?" Carlisle and Esme both turned and smiled at me, obviously they wanted one of us to see her, so the most human one here might as well do it, and we might even become good friends. We turned into a narrow drive that twisted and turned, it would have taken us so much longer to get there if it wasn't a vampire driving. Emmett got us up there in less than a minute. I guessed it would take a long time to walk that. I got out of the car and all I could say was "wow!" I mean it was the best house I had ever seen in my life, even better than the house in New Zealand. I winced at the memories. The walls were made of glass, and the columns and the rest of the outside was white. It was in the middle of a perfect meadow with a river running not too far away and surrounded in forest, Eddie defiantly liked it and just as Jasper said he would, he took Eddie off to hunt.

In the time it took Jasper run off with Eddie, Edward had picked me up and run to his room. "This is your room? It's so light. You have _loads _of music. You like the classics?" wow, wow, wow that the only word circling in my mind. He nodded. "Me too." He put on one of the CD's I was looking at and took my hands. Then he danced me around the room "You are a really good dancer, I can't dance." I said after treading on his feet too many times to remember. "Well I could always make you." He said in his best menacing voice. "Edward Cullen. After all we have been though, you think I'm scared of one vampire?" I laughed and he looked at me and grinned. "You shouldn't have said that" and he grabbed my arm and swung me onto his back. Then he jumped out of the window onto a tree. "You better hold on tight, spider monkey." I laughed as we climbed up the tree.

We were at the top of one of the tallest trees over looking Forks. "Wow, I think I am going to really like it here." I turned to Edward and kissed him, and then I remembered our talk and pulled away. "I'm sorry, I forgot" but he looked a bit upset that I pulled away. "It doesn't bother me as much anymore" and went to kiss me and my heart started to pound; but I lost my footing and fell out of the tree. Edward jumped after me but I caught him instead of him catching me, not that I'm sure what he would have done if he did catch me. "Need a hand?" I giggled at his mistake and so did he, then we sat on one of the branches and decided that maybe we should wait until were on the ground to try that again.

I had been living with Cullen's in Forks for just over a week when I started school. I wondered what kind of people I would make friends with, and hoped Jasper and Emmett didn't try and pull any pranks on me. Alice and I went to English first lesson and mostly talked about the people in the class and what they were like; she did the same thing for all our classes. At lunch all the Cullen's sat at one table to eat, although I was the only one really eating. After lunch me and Edward went to biology. We sat on the furthest table to the left in the front. When class was nearly ready to start a girl with long brown hair and casts, cuts and bruises who I guessed was Bella Swan came over to me. "Sorry but that's my seat" I was about to say sorry and move but Edward didn't want me not sit next to him. "Sorry Bella is it okay if you sit over there it's just that Zahra is new to my family and doesn't know anyone else." She looked at me and said "sure, why not." I turned to her "thanks Bella." She didn't look at me. "_Well that was a good way to start the friendship with the chief's daughter_" I whispered so that only Edward could hear me, he took my hand under the table and rubbed soothing cirles on my palm.

When class was over I was about to leave when I noticed Bella was struggling with her books so I went to help her "do you need some help?" Then she dropped her bag so I picked it up for her. "Here you go" she gave me a fake smile "thanks." I did feel bad about taking her seat. "Look, I'm sorry about taking your seat, Edward can be a bit protective sometimes. I mean, I think I could have handled one lesson sitting next to someone I don't know" I knew Edward would have heard that. But Bella just smiled at me again, I turned to Edward, who was standing in the door. "You go to class Edward; I'll see you after gym." He walked over to me and lightly kissed my cheek "see you after gym" then he walked back out of the class.

"So what class are you in next?" see seemed more relaxed without Edward hovering. "I'm in gym as well, but obviously I can't do it" she looked at the casts. "Well I don't really feel like gym anyway, how about I sit out with you, at least then you won't get bored just watching." She smiled again "thanks." I helped her with her books and she showed me the way to the gym. She said the teacher was called Mrs. George. I walked up to her and showed her my pass. "Mrs. George, would it be okay if I sat with Bella this lesson, I have bad knee and its Bella's first day back, she's a bit nervous." She gave me a once over for my knee which I actually got from a certain vampire in a 'play fight' as Emmett called it, _more like a battle of the bruises, not that vampires could get bruises_. Mrs. George said it was defiantly a bruised bone and that I would have to see a doctor after school, not that I was really bothered but I would get Carlisle to check it over none the less, but I was allowed to sit with Bella for today's lesson.

Bella didn't seem entirely comfortable sitting in silence so I started the conversation. "So what does everyone around here do for fun?" She didn't answer straight away "You can only really go to Seattle, there isn't really anything but the dinner in Forks" then she started crying. The rest of the class looked at Bella so I took her outside, she must have felt so embarrassed. _I know I would have. _Once we were outside she started to calm down a little. "What's wrong Bella?" She didn't want anyone to hear us so she pulled me over to her Chevy out in the parking lot, which had been sat there since the accident. "It's just that, everyone seems to hate me now, and I don't understand why. I couldn't exactly help getting hit by a van." I didn't say anything. "And it doesn't help that my dad is bugging me to be your best friend."

I knew he wanted me to talk to her, but I didn't think he would beg _her_ to be _my_ best friend. "Why's that? I mean he only met me once" She looked to the floor tears still in her eyes "My dad is stubborn and doesn't get relationships." I knew that kind of person. "Yer, tell me about it." One of my favourite memories of my dad; pushing me and my sister on the swing after we had a fight, he always thought that made everything better, and my mum would stand next to him and laugh while we all made faces at each other. "Is your dad like that as well?" I guess she didn't remember Edward saying the Cullen's 'adopted' me. "Actually my family was murdered when I was 12, I was put into adoption and then Dr and Mrs Cullen adopted me." "Ow, I'm sorry. I didn't know." It wasn't okay but I preferred not to talk to anyone but Edward about it. "It's okay; I get it all the time." I wanted to change to subject. "So does Charlie take you to school then?" She didn't look like she wanted to answer but did anyway. "Um, yer and then my friend Jacob picks me up afterwards." She sighed and quickly added "Until I can drive again." _Well at least Alice can finally give me a present. _"Well, I'm getting my own car soon, so if you like I can give you a lift to school." She smiled at me but didn't seem entirely happy, like there was supposed to be a catch. "I don't know, I mean, don't you drive with the rest of your family. I wouldn't want to impose." Ah, she didn't want to be in the same car as the Cullen's. "I can find my way around, anyway I see them every day, I'm sure I can handle the dive to school by myself." She smiled "Thanks, I really hate being dependant on people, usually their dependant on me." _She takes care of other people; I bet her parents weren't very 'parent-like' towards her._ "I know what you mean" I had to take complete care of myself since I was 12; I had to grow up without a childhood, or family.

* * *

**Sorry I left it on a bit of a sad note, but what do you think... good? bad? blah? blah? blah? Review please!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	18. Chapter 15 Car Shopping

**Hey guys, I thought about it and decided that I would post another chapter so enjoy, but one last note...**Moonchild **by** Caerphilly

there is a really great story out there like mine, it is getting no reviews but the author is still posting chapters so well done for that but I urge you guys to check out the stories I mentioned in chapter 13's Author Notes, as well as:

**So be nice and review those stories and mine. **

**Now, read on my fellow Twilighters, Fanpires and Twi-hards!**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 15. Car Shopping

Alice Point Of View

I was literally jumping up and down in my seat. "What are so happy about?" Emmett was always annoyed when he was the last to know. "She's so happy that Zahra wants to go and buy a car" Edward gave me a sharp 'it's not that great' look. But I loved shopping, especially car shopping, well mostly clothes shopping, and it would her first Cullen car. "Considering her vision is just as good as ours, she could have a sports car, or do think she would prefer a jeep" Edward and Emmett had given up caring over such trivia things, so I decided to tell them why she agreed. It would annoy Edward, and that for me, is fun, that's for sure. "You know she's only accepting this as a gift from me to help out Bella, she said she would pick her up from school and take her home." Emmett laughed but Edward smiled. "That's because she is so selfless." And he walked off to meet Zahra in the parking lot. _Dang it I was hoping he would get annoyed. _"I herd that Alice" he shot me a look over his sholder as he said it. _I know. _He sighed and carried on walking.

"Come on, Emmett. Rose and Jasper are meeting us by the canteen." We walked off to meet them and Jasper immediately picked up on my mood. "Something to do with shopping?" I laughed "your right every time. Zahra wants to go car shopping so she can give Bella a lift to school." Emmett laughed again; he was starting to really get on my nerves. "What's your problem Emmett, she is doing something really nice for Bella, and Carlisle and Esme are proud of her so doing it, especially seeing as all her friends ignore her now." He stopped laughing and we walked to the cars, seeing Edward and Zahra already sitting in his Volvo, talking about Bella. "_It's really good to see you getting on with Bella. After the accident none of her friends talk to her. They all thought she was so depressed all the time they didn't want to bother with her._" Zahra looked so disturbed by what Edward had said "_That's horrible, and they called themselves her friend, Bella is actually really nice. She's just a bit upset, I mean wouldn't you be if you got hit by a van." _She must have realised that wouldn't have bothered Edward and that he probably already has been hit by a van. "_And of course if you were human otherwise that's an unfair advantage._" Edward chuckled and kissed her forehead as we all got into the car.

"So who is Jacob then?" Jacob, that over muscled lanky kid from La Push. Nobody answered and Zahra guessed thought we didn't know him "Jacob, he lives in the reservation by La Push; ow there he is, driving Bella home." Edward let out a growl and obviously that tipped her off. "What did _he_ do?" no one else spoke they all seemed too annoyed by the sound of his name so it was my turn to answer. "Jacob and some of the other La Push kids are werewolf's." She laughed. "Of course wherever there are vampires there would be werewolves. So is it the, turn at a full moon, silver bullet, forgets who they are blah, blah, blah." I always say werewolves. "There not 'werewolves' there shape shifters, but they can only turn into werewolf like creatures. They phase anytime but that's about it really." She looked at me "okay, so what's the big deal with them then?" _oh, I hated having to explain these things _"We made a treaty with them that we wouldn't hunt on their land or turn anyone if they didn't reveal us to the other humans outside of La Push." She didn't ask any more questions until we got home. "Hey, Alice can we-" I stopped her. "Yes, come on. Were off shopping see you guys later" and I dragged her to my car.

We must have been about 3 miles from the house when she asked me. "What did you mean by, 'turn' anyone?" I knew Edward didn't want me to explain this to her. So I did. "Turn a person into a vampire. Only Carlisle had the restraint to turn Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. I found Jasper and then we found them." I knew she would ask this, I would have to sing a national anthem in Latin or something when we got home so Edward didn't know I told her. "How did he do it?" I sighed. "He had to bite them, it was kind of like giving them an injection of venom though his teeth. But the venom is a burning pain, almost unbearable for about 3 days." "Do you have to be dying-" there is no way I tell her more than that. "Nope I'm not saying anymore, if you want to know ask Edward." Then she sighed. "Okay, but one thing, if I became a vampire. Do you think I would still have my wings and the bonding?" I didn't have a clue but I didn't want to make her do something stupid. "I don't know Zahra, it's possible but I haven't met anyone human who had an ability that was turned so I can't be sure." We got out of the car and Zahra walked over to me. "Thanks Alice." And she hugged me.

We walked into the office and stood at a desk where a large, bald man sat looking over papers. I cleared my throat "we'd like to see your best cars." The man looked at me and nodded. "This way" he stood up and walked us round the back of the office. "The ones down here are our best" he pointed to the row at the back. "So which do you like best" she looked at the largest black car with tinted windows, a black BMW X5 2007.

*Vision*

Zahra was in the drivers seat with Edward in the passenger seat. "Please, could you go a little faster, love" Zahra ginned playfully and stepped on the brake slighty bring the already slow car to an even slower pace. Edward put his head in his hands and Zahra laughed at his expression.

*End Vision*

"It's all yours. I'll go get the paperwork." I walked back to the office and paid cash so we could took the car back home straight away to show off to the others.

* * *

**Bit of a rubbish ending there but what did you think? I should be posting the next chapter some time today for you guys! So read on soon. And don't forget to review other stories!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	19. Chapter 16 Mysterious Figure

**Hey, so here is the next chapter, as I promised. So please review and enjoy!**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 16. Mysterious Figure

I was driving in my big new black BMW. Everyone was staring as we came though Forks, I was just glad I remembered to get a car with tinted windows so no one could recognise me. We got up to the house and Edward was waiting to see me, whereas Jasper and Emmett were waiting to see the car. This was one of those times I was so extremely glad Edward couldn't read my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about what Alice had told me. I could become a vampire and be with Edward forever, and there was a possibility I would keep my abilities.

"Wow, I thought small and inconspicuous was more your style" Emmett said trying to hold in his laughter as I nearly fell out of the car. _I would have to practise getting out of that. _"Yer, yer Emmett I know how funny it is watching me trip" he couldn't keep it in then. Edward and I ignored him as we were straight into a hug. "Okay, Edward I hate to interrupt your reunion after forty-eight minutes but can we focus on the car please." _Alice. _I thought I might as well give her this one, it was Saturday tomorrow anyway so me and Edward would have the whole day together, I wasn't going to let Alice drag me on another shopping spree or let her make me come by taking Edward as well. He said I looked nice in everything but Alice was so, picky. "Tell you what Alice; you have me for the rest of the night, no complaints. If you don't make me go shopping tomorrow" she thought about it for less than a second. "Deal. Come on were going to look at your car then I'm going to do your hair and make-up." I kissed Edward on the cheek. "See you in the morning" he smiled "let's hope you can move your face with all the make-up by then." I poked my tongue out at him and Alice dragged me off to the car. We looked at it for less than five minutes then she dragged me off to her room.

Alice had been pampering me non-stop all night. I had fallen asleep but could still feel light brushing on my cheek, or a clip being moved in my hair. I woke up the next morning in Edward's arms. "How long have you been here?" I choked out. "About an hour, its officially Saturday." I felt a huge grin take over my face. "So how about we take Eddie for a walk?" he laughed "As long as you try not to let him jump on me again." I laughed as well "I've been practising" which I actually had, I was never any good at controlling my emotions, but with an emotion sensing vampire in the same house as me and a lion who acts completely on my emotions; I thought it best to start learning. He set me on my feet and of course as I went to get dressed I realised Alice had been playing dress up with me last night. "I don't even remember that one" I said laughing. "Ow well, less time wasted, let's go." We smiled at each other as we walked towards the door. "I have a quicker way out" before I could protest, he picked me up in my arms and jumped out of the window, landing silently onto the ground.

"Eddie, were going for a run" I called out. A few seconds later my lovely lion, Eddie, came bounding over to me and Edward, this time jumping on me. "Okay, okay get off me now, otherwise you'll have Alice on your case for ripping my outfit." He climbed off me and squeezed in between Edward and me, when we started walking. "With Eddie around at least I know what you're feeling" he stroked Eddie and kissed me on the lips. "not that it's usually any different than; love or confusion." He laughed and ran off at a fast enough pace that I could catch him, if I decided to run, but I preferred flying. When we were deeper in the forest, I was about to pull my wings out when I heard a noise coming from behind the bushes. I thought it was Edward or Eddie since they decided to run off without me, so I walked towards the bush. "Ow, come on, even I'm not that deaf." I laughed. But no one came out, so I went closer to the bushes when I heard another noise behind me, I turned to see a dark figure standing further away in the trees. I was about to ask them what they were doing here when something grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the bushes.

* * *

**So, who do you think it is??? Review and let me know. Now people I would like at least one person to guess who they think it is before I even think about posting the next chapter. Thanks and remember, reviews make be post faster!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	20. Chapter 17 Kidnapping

**Hey guys. One very annoying person *cough* EdwardsStupidLamb1918 *cough* wants the next chapter, on demand. Because she is my friend I have agreed. I hope some of you guessed right, those who didn't, no worries. So I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please review. Thanks!**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 17. Kidnapping

Jacob Point Of View

I watched as they drove out of school. The Cullen's had a new snack, but I wouldn't let them hurt her. Not only if they turn her or kill her will they be breaking the treaty, but it would hurt Bella to lose another friend. I decided I would take Bella back to my house today, seeing as she had her cast off her leg so she could at least walk herself, but she would have to be careful about the one on her arm though. "Do you want to come over mine today, I need to talk to you." Bella seemed worried about the 'we need to talk' bit. "Can't you tell me here?" _I could but I didn't want to risk those bloodsuckers hearing us._ "Well how about we take a walk in the woods back at yours and we talk there?" now she was really nervous "Okay then."

As we left the car we saw Charlie pull up. "Hay, Charlie just taking Bella for some air, we won't be long" I shouted to Charlie as he got out of his cruiser. "No problem" he shouted back and walked indoors. We got into the woods and I sat down on a large log, she sat next to me. "So what did you want to talk about?" I didn't want to tell Bella but I needed her help to save that girl from the bloodsuckers. "look Bella, I don't know how to tell you this, but well-" she looked at me concerned "Jake come on spit it out." I sighed; she would either believe me or think I was insane.

"Did you know that Quileute's are supposedly descended from wolves?" she looked at me and smiled "what? Like, wolves, like real wolves" I smiled back. "That's the legend of our tribe" she was utterly confused as to why I was telling her this. "And the Cullen's are supposedly descended from this, like, enemy clan. And my great grandfather, the chief, found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay off Quileute lands we wouldn't expose what they really were, to the pale faces." She didn't seem convinced "I thought they just moved here." I only knew too well "or just moved back" I wanted her to guess for herself but she didn't understand. "Well, what were they really?" I was a bit nervous of how she would react but I had to tell her. "Vampires." Then she laughed "seriously?" I kept a straight face. "Yes and our tribe's generations; werewolves. When vampires are near, more teenage Quileute's are turned into werewolves to protect humans in danger." Then she caught on. "Wait, you're telling me that all this is true?" _oh yeah. _"Yes, Bella, it's all true, I am a werewolf. But your friend, who is with the Cullen's, is in danger."

"No way, your joking right?" _Ow man_. "No, Bella. I'm not and I need you to help me save her." Not that I was sure if my plan would work. "How?" she looked serious now. "I have a plan but it will be hard." She smiled. "Well I'm going to help you, she's a good person, I don't want her to get hurt" I laughed. "So, you're not worried that I just told you I'm a werewolf" she was still serious. "Jake, I have known you almost my whole life, how could something even as weird and supernatural as that come between our friendship." I smiled and hugged her. "Anyway, I thought there was something up with you, you're a hell of a lot taller than two weeks ago, and your getting stronger." _What? "_How did you know I was stronger" I looked down at her "because I can't breathe." I loosened my grip on her and we both laughed.

It was Saturday morning and we were waiting in the forest about a mile from the Cullen's house when I heard the bloodsucker "Not that it's usually any different than; love or confusion." Then he ran into the forest with Zahra and something else following. _What is that, it sounds like an animal but they would they have it with them, ow well_. They ran in different directions and we waited until we found Zahra on her own in a small clearing. I made a noise in the bushes so that Bella could get opposite her. "Ow, come on, even I'm not that deaf." She laughed and I wished there would be an easier way to save her. She kept walking towards me as I phased. Then Bella started rustling in the bushes behind her. As she turned I jumped from the bush and grabbed her. Then we ran to the edge of the forest and Bella kept her in the car while I phased back and drove us all to a small shack on the beach in La Push.

* * *

**Ow, cliffy! What will happen next, I wonder, dun dun dun. Review to find out. Thanks!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	21. Chapter 18 Crossing The Border

**Thanks to those who reviewed... or should I say, the one person who reviewed... EdwardsStupidLamb1918 - who has issues with being patient. No offence. Anyway, I have given up with reviews but I will say it anyway... Please review! Thanks.**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 18. Crossing The Border

Edward Point Of View

We walked towards the forest with Eddie nuzzled between us. "With Eddie around at least I know what you're feeling" I stroked Eddie's fur and gently kissed Zahra on the lips. "Not that it's usually any different than; love or confusion." I laughed and ran at her pace so she at least had a chance to catch me. I had been running for a few seconds when I could only hear Eddie running behind me, I stopped and waited for a while, thinking she was going to bomb me from the sky any second, but she never did. I started walking at human pace the way we came so Eddie could catch his breathe again and then I heard her about a mile from the house "Ow, come on, even I'm not that deaf." She laughed, but even with her hearing she wouldn't know I was about two miles away. I ran a bit faster with Eddie not far behind. We reached the end of the forest and all I saw was a car driving off with two people trying to restrain one other. _Zahra_.

I was about to follow when they crossed the Quileute border, I called Alice hoping she knew where Zahra was. "Alice, can you see Zahra, I think someone has taken her but I can't be sure it's her, they just crossed the border." I sighed waiting for Alice to find Zahra. "_I can't see her anywhere Edward, you have to get permission to cross from the pack. It's the only way you can be sure._" I have looked more shocked than I sounded. "You can't see her, what do mean?!" "_I don't know Edward I just can't see her_" she put the phone down and I ran to Sam Urley, the packs leader.

"What do you want?" I hated asking inbreeds for help. "Sam, I need to search La Push for someone, please, it's not to do with that." "_You better not make me regret this._" I heard him think towards me "Thank you Sam." I turned and ran for the closest place I could think of, La Push beach.

* * *

**Ow, the plot thickens! Hope you like the ideas, I wanted to incorporate more of the books so you shall soon be seeing more characters you know. Hope your enjoying, please rewiew. Thanks!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	22. Chapter19 Dont Judge A Book By Its Cover

**Hey, hope you like it so far, I know the chapter names are kinda rubish, but, ow well. Enjoy, and please review. Thanks!**

**Once again -  
****I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT IS MENTIONED THAT I DID NOT MAKE UP!**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 19. Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

I couldn't tell what was taking me at a hundred miles an hour though the forest. I was almost thrown into a car and was about to fight my way out when Bella got into the car. "Bella, what the hell is going on?!" then Jacob got in the driver's seat (in, only, shorts. _Why couldn't Edward be the one in shorts! Arg, stop that, not the time or place!) _and speed off down the road. "Look, Zahra, I'm sorry but this was the only way-" "The only way what?!" I was screaming now, hoping Edward could hear me if he wasn't too far away. They were both struggling trying stop me getting out of the car, I would have happily thrown myself out but I didn't get the chance when Jacob was the one pinning me to the seat. I had almost forgotten what Alice had told me about him until I heard a faint growl escape his chest when I tried to kick him off of me. I snickered under my breath "_dogs._" He looked at me "how do you know about-" I laughed again. "Does she know?" he looked at Bella then glared at me "yes, but, how do _you_know?" I wagged my finger in his face. "Number one; you're a dog" he let another small growl slip while I continued snickering. "Number two; please can you get off me as you have the worst breath ever, and number three; you kidnapped me for, what reason exactly?" The car stopped and he pulled me out on a beach and into a shack. "_I don't think I will ever get fed up of beach huts and shacks and warehouses."_I whispered sarcastically to myself, but I involuntarily shuddered at the last one.

"Okay, to answer your questions-" I couldn't resist annoying him. "Actually only number three was a question the other two where facts and comments" I laughed when I remembered the bad breath part. "Fine whatever" he seemed very annoyed and I was very pleased with myself. "One, I'm not a _dog, _I'm a werewolf" "same difference, except I think dogs are cuter." He swallowed but continued. "We didn't kidnap you, were trying to save you." I guess they really didn't have any idea.

"I think I need saving from the mutant and his sidekick than from whatever it is your trying and failing to do." _Wow, I'm on fire today. _"Were trying to save you from the Cullen's, do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?!" _Do _**I**_ have any idea. _"More like do you have any idea. I love the Cullen's, their the best family I have ever had, so shut up and let me out of this shed" Bella was standing behind me but I could take her with one finger, Jacob on the other hand would be harder but I could probably make it out the door, if not I'd smash though the wall it wouldn't be too hard considering to me it would be more like cardboard. "Do you know what they are?!" It was Bella who spoke this time, but now I was furious, I knew everything except why I was still here. "Do you?!" I screamed at her.

"There vampires Zahra, they would kill you if you're not careful" he told Bella about them. "Your point being." I looked at Bella who was almost in tears now. "You knew, and you stayed with them?" Jacob seemed to think I would scream at this obviously. "Well let's see, Bella knows you're a dog but she hasn't started running yet." I looked at Bella then back to Jacob. "I'm not a mindless killer who drinks blood" "Well neither are they, sure they drink blood, but animal blood. They aren't mindless, they still have souls, they don't want to kill people. If it wasn't for them. I would already be dead." There was silence for over a minute while I remembered every painstaking memory from when I lost Maya to losing Edward to becoming a murderer. But then I realised everything I did right; helping Benjamin and Eddie, saving my new family and best friend, and finding my on true love, my Edward.

"How are going to protect yourself if one of them losses control, did you think about that." _I didn't have to. _"actually I can protect myself very well thank you, even against a super strong super fast vampire, I could be completely out of reach from one of them in a moment's notice" they looked at me and I didn't need Jasper to tell me they were utterly confused and lost for words. "I tell you what if I show you this and if you tell anyone, I will let Eddie tear you to sheds got it." Jacob laughed when I said Eddie. "Eddie isn't a nickname for Edward, just so you know; he's a bit messier and furrier but still very lethal, even to a dog. Especially if the dog is held down by seven vampires and their own _mutant_. I didn't realise how much I hated that word." _Ow, shut up Zahra and show them already. _I took my jacket off and unfolded my wings careful not to let them hit the wall. Bella gasped and Jacob stared in disbelief. "Can I go now?" I said sarcastically as I tucked my wings back in and pulled my jacket on. "What the hell Zahra! What - I mean - how is that." He gave up after a while. "Trust me, I will kill you if you say anything, and just to let you know, Eddie's a lion, my lion." Jacob laughed at me. "You are kidding me right, wings, a pet lion?!" "Not really a pet more of a close friend or a protective brother-" at that moment I heard a vampire and a four legged friend not far from where we were. "Ow, shoot. Nice one Jacob now you're about to get your head torn off."

I walked out of the door and ran straight for Edward. "Zahra, are you okay?! What happened?!" I was about to tell him everything was okay when the stupid dog walked out of the door after me and a growl escaped Edward's chest. "I'll kill you mutt." Eddie ran to me and helped me push Edward back, not that it did any good. "Edward wait, it's okay" then Bella walked out staring at Eddie and Edward and stood by Jacob only metres away from us. "Jacob, take Bella and leave." He stood still staring. "Now!" I almost shouted at him and he turned and walked away holding Bella's hand. "What did that mongrel want?" This wasn't going to be easy. "I'll explain on the way, come on." We walked at human pace so I had plenty of time to explain. _Great_, _nice one Zahra_.

"So..." he encouraged me. "they thought I didn't know about you being a vampire, and when I told him I knew about both of you and that I was safe. He didn't want to risk me getting hurt from being, well I got the feeling he wanted to use the word 'ignorant' but then, I, showed, him" I whispered the last part but he could hear me as clearly as ever. "You, what? But the rest of the pack will know." I knew I couldn't get away with a 'don't worry love we'll sort it out'. "Edward it's fine, he'll leave me alone now and neither of them will say anything." He sighed and I leaned into him. "Edward trust me, they know I'm fine and I kind of had fun annoying him." he gave me a smile "what did you say?" I smiled back. "I said he was a dog with bad breath and that if I found out he told anyone I would personal maim him." he smiled and pulled my face to his and kissed my forehead. "I love you." I caught my breath back and said "I love so much, there aren't even words to describe it" I felt Eddie nudge me and I turned to him and kissed his head "I love you too Eddie, now can we get back to our Saturday, I want to miss as much shopping as possible." We laughed and began running together.

"Zahra! Your okay. I didn't know what to think you just disappeared after I saw you being driven off over the boundary" I hugged her and told everyone about what happened then me and Edward had the rest of the day to ourselves. We were laying on the bed talking until I noticed the time on my watch "It's 7:30, you're kidding me. That mutt ruined the whole day. He is so getting an earful from me after school on Monday." Edward smiled at me and gentle shifted his weight so that we were eye to eye, then he kissed my forehead down to my cheek and then hovered on my lips. My heart began to pound as he laid his palm against my chest and whispered "I love you." I just about managed to mumble "you to" as I began to fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

**I think that the last bit was really sweet and I was in a bit of a bad mood when I wrote this one so it didn't turn out as well as I had of hoped, but I think it was, okay. What do you think, please let me know and review. Thanks!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	23. Sorry For Not Updating!

Hey!

Sorry for not updating guys!

My internet on my laptop, with all my stories on, is not working.

Once again, I am very sorry!

As soon as the internet is up, I will post the next chapter.

At the moment, I am actually at my mum's office. Fun for me. Not.

So I thought I would quickly tell you why I cannot update.

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing this story and my other story.

Thank you to FalfromHeavenSlidedownarainbow for reviewing. If you are a Primeval and Twilight fan, I suggest you check out their story –  
**Everything Is Confusing** _by _FalfromHeavenSlidedownarainbow

Once again, sorry! Thank you to all my readers, but mostly my reviewers!

!x~Frankie~x!


	24. Chapter 20 Healing Wounds

**Hey guys, sorry again for not being able to update sooner, but my internet is still on the fuzz so I have had to put all my files onto my memory stick and upload them at my mum's office. So I will be updating a few chapters today, I hope. Enjoy, and as ever please review. Thanks!**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 20. Healing Wounds

The next day everyone except Emmett went hunting while Carlisle went to the hospital. "So, little sis." He said as I lounged on the sofa staring at the blank television screen. "What do you want to do?" I was tired and didn't want to do anything but I knew Emmett wouldn't accept that answer "I don't know Emmett, why don't you decide, as long as it doesn't involve any form of pain for me. Including arm wrestles" he pondered what that actually left for him to do that would be fun. "How about we go and harass the dogs?" _No way!_ I didn't even want to think about Jacob until after school tomorrow. "I think I'm already in their bad book, let's not make it worse." "Fine, a race then?" _I hate races with Emmett, he gets so competitive. _"Is that a good idea? What if we bump into-" my phone rang before I finished my sentence. "Hay Alice, what's up?" "_Don't even think about a race unless you fancy being rose's lunch_" "I'll tell that to Emmett, see you when you get back Alice." I shut the phone and looked at Emmett. "Race is out." I said with a grin. "I guess we could go to Seattle, see if there's anything up there to do." I knew there wasn't anything to do up there but even Emmett couldn't stand sitting around all day. "Okay but if I get bored, I'm blaming it on you." I sighed "Fair enough." I went upstairs and spent about five minutes changing. "What car shall we take?" I knew what one he wanted to take, but the jeep just wasn't practical for the city. "Let's take your car" we climbed in and got there in 18 minutes which was a personal best for Emmett. "Nice." He couldn't help but congratulate himself. "Let's go, Speedy Gonzalez." I joked as we got out of the car. We'd been walking around for about 5 hours until it started getting dark so we decided to head home.

We were heading back to the car while Emmett couldn't stop 'I told you so'ing in my ear, when I heard someone scream. "Finally something fun to do" Emmett was thrilled someone may be about to die where as I was slightly more on edge. "Well, come on then" We got to a small alley where we saw seven men in a circle around a girl, Emmett went straight in and punched one of them in the back of the head, I kicked one of them in the stomach but Emmett looked like he was having fun so I let him finish up while I found the girl. She was on the floor so I helped her up "are you okay?" she turned to face me "Bella!" She stood staring at me until Emmett came over. "Look what the dogs dragged in" I gave him a sharp look, knowing that hitting him would only hurt me, then turned back to Bella. Her face covered in cuts and bruises. "Come on, Bella, Carlisle should be back by now we'll get him to take a look at you." I helped her limp back to the car as she refused to let me carry her. Emmett ran home just incase the blood, got too much for him in the car. We got back to the house two minutes after Carlisle. "Carlisle, can you take a look at Bella, she was in Seattle and bunch of guys attacked her. Emmett took care of them but he didn't want to risk being in the car with Bella." She was bleeding a lot more now.

Carlisle checked Bella over at a speed, just over human. "You should be fine there's nothing serious but you're going to have to be careful on your ankle, if you fall again you might stop the brake from fully healing." She smiled weakly at him "thanks Carlisle, you too Zahra. And, um, tell Emmett thanks as well." I smiled at her. "Sure, come on I'll give you a lift home before everyone gets back, and by the way, let Jacob know he's getting an ear full off me tomorrow for Saturday" I laughed but she seemed ashamed to be a part of it. We got in the car and I drove at a normal speed back to her house. "Look, Bella it wasn't that bigger deal but you would have been better off talking to me at school rather than kidnapping me." I laughed again, it seemed funny to say that was a 'kidnapping' after the things I've been though. "I guess but still I'm sorry. And tell Edward that Jacob told me he owes him, rather than having a fight for breaking the treaty." _This all seems so trivia, why can't they all just get along. _"I don't think I am ever going to understand vampire, werewolf treaties and laws or whatever" we laughed and were talking like the best of friends until we got back to her house. "So what are you going to tell Charlie?" she grinned "The usual, I fell over and you took me to Carlisle then drove me home." I smiled "Good plan, does this happen a lot then?" Her smiled faded slightly "Yer, quite a lot actually." She opened the door but nearly tripped getting out, so got out and helped her to the door.

Charlie opened the door and a look of worry crossed his face as he saw me acting as Bella's personal leaning post. "Bella, what happened are you okay?!" She seemed pretty tired so I answered for her. "Hi Charlie, sorry were meeting like this but I bumped into Bella in Seattle, she fell and hurt her leg, a few cuts here and there but I took her to Carlisle and he fixed her up, and I drove her home." He smiled at me "thank you Zahra, would you like to stay for dinner, Sue came over with Seth and Jacob" _I am not having dinner with the mutt_. "No that's okay Charlie, I told Esme I would be back soon, so I better get going. Bye Bella, I'll see you in school." I saw a glimpse of Seth and guessed he was a dog as well due the height. "Bye Zahra" I heard Jacob call sarcastically, I ignored him and waved at Bella and Charlie as I left.

* * *

**Okay, not my favourite part, but I wanted to include Bella a little more considering she is the main character in the original saga. It will be a few chapter before we get back onto the main plot but I wanted to have some fun with this. I will be updating tonight I hope so please read on and review!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	25. Chapter 21 Favours

****

Hey guys, I am very pleased to say I got round to updating this chapter as well tonight and maybe one more. Again, read and review please. Thanks!

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 21. Favours

As I got back in the car and just sat there for a moment. _There is something weirdly friendly about Seth, he seems okay and with the grin he had on before he saw me, I would say he's younger than me._ I heard someone moving around but the pourch of Bella's house, I turned round and saw Jacob walking towards me I rolled the window down so I could have a go at him. "Jacob, I don't understand why you did that. Getting Bella involved was stupid." "look, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say thanks for saving Bella, she told me what really happened tonight. But I really like Bella, more than you could imagine, and I was hopping maybe you could find out if, she, likes, me?" _Ow crap now I've really dropped myself in it. _"Okay, but Jacob you really shouldn't think bad stuff about anyone around Edward, just a heads up." "Okay, then. And um, I was just wondering about the, um, lion, I mean how, well you know." _Ugh _"tell you what, because I'm feeling nice I'll meet you and Bella in the woods behind her house after school and show you then" "show us what?" "Just be there Jacob." And I drove off without giving any other explanations.

Edward was at my door before I stopped the car. He opened it and helped me out and hugged me for three minutes before Alice came out. "That was really kind of you to help Bella out, especially after what happened." I was quite tired after today and just wanted to sleep after a day of walking, fighting and Jacob. I yawned "Sleep for the human" was all I heard before Edward pulled me into his arms and I was asleep before we made it to our room.

"Morning, angel" I said as I leaned against Edward's chest. "Morning. You slept for ages. I would say we'd late if you didn't hurry up getting ready, but Alice already took care of that to save you from detention." _Ow yay. _"So now I'm a 24/7 Barbie doll." Edward laughed and I sat up and he pressed his lips to mine until we were interrupted "hurry up snogging or we'll be late for school" I sighed "yer okay Alice, were coming." I looked in the mirror before we left. I was so, going to make Alice regret the extremely expensive top when I went to the woods tonight.

"Can we take my car today. But you can drive or we'll never make it in time." Edward smiled at me and we got into my big black BMW, which I am now a pro at getting in and out of. On the way I turned to Edward "I'm going to meet up with Bella after school" "where are you going?" "um, just over her house, with Jacob." Now he looked at me. "With Jacob?" "Yer, well, they were curious about how Eddie is so tame and everything so I said I would show them" "okay, do you want me to come with you?" "No that's okay, I think there would be too much tension between species." He laughed "so were calling each other different species now then?" I laughed as well.

At the end of the day Edward, Bella and I walked back from gym into the parking lot. "Okay I'm going to ride with Bella, if you don't mind taking my car back home, otherwise I'll just come back for it later." He kissed my forehead "I'll take it home." I returned the kiss "I'll use my own transportation to get home seeing as it's so foggy today, besides I haven't had time to enjoy flying for a while." "Fair enough love, I'll see you at home" we got in one more kiss before I left with Jacob and Bella. "So what exactly did you mean when you said you would show us?" of course I knew we couldn't get into the woods before one of them asked. "You'll see, come on" we walked quite far into the wood with Jacob making sure Bella didn't hurt herself along the way. "Here's good" I said and sat on a thick branch with Bella next to me. "Okay, this is going to sound like the corniest thing ever but, Bella pick an animal that lives in these woods." She looked at me "why?" I tilted my head and frowned at her "come on, just do it." "Okay, I don't know, um, a bear." _This is going to be interesting. _"Jacob?" he thought for a moment "a rabbit" _Okay I expected that to be the other way around, but ow well. "_Okay, wait here for me."

I wondered into the woods and it wasn't long before I found the rabbit but the bear took about twenty minutes to find. I walked back with the rabbit in my arms. "Here you go Jacob" I said and handed him the rabbit. "Now Bella, you won't be able to hold yours but you can still cuddle him." I walked back into the trees where brought out the huge grizzly. Bella gasped when the bear casually strolled up to her, and Jacob jumped in font to protect Bella "your insane!" He said. "Ow for goodness sakes you two, if that bear was dangerous do you think he wouldn't have done anything to any of us yet. I didn't think so" Jacob moved from Bella to stand beside her, surprisingly still with the rabbit in his arms. "I'll prove it." I stood next to the bear and put my hand up, the bear then gently lifted his paw and placed it against my hand. He opened his mouth and I put my hand right under his top jaw. "I promise he won't hurt you unless I tell him too, which I won't." I quickly added. "How are doing that?" "It's like my own ability; I can get any animal to do what I want. I bet when you're in wolf form I could do the same to you. I know, let's test it, please?" Jacob looked slightly annoyed but went along with it anyway, besides I wanted to see what he looked like as a dog.

He went into the bushes and 'phased' as he called it. He came out and immediately he rolled over. "Did you do that?" Bella said behind me. "Yep, I knew it would work, but it is harder because he is part human." I let him phase back after having a bit of a laugh with Bella. "Okay, that was weird. I knew like, everything you where feeling and I just did, what you felt, kind of, it's hard to explain." I smirked at him "first time someone on the other end could tell me what it's like. Anyway I should be going, Alice decided she was going to cook tonight." I hugged Bella and smiled at Jacob. "Do you want a ride?" _I am not going to be cramed into a car when I could be flying. _"No thanks. I have my own transportation" I smiled as they walked back in the direction of Bella's house.

I turned and ran further into the woods until I found a small clearing; I unfolded my wings and took off back home. Edward was, as usual, waiting for me to return outside the house. I landing about a metre from him and before I could blink he was by my side pressing his lips to mine, when I opened my eyes we were in our room. About an hour later Esme called up "dinners down here." I loved Esme and Alice's cooking "thanks" I said back and both me and Edward came downstairs. "We made Italiano for you." I smiled at both Esme and Alice. I sat down next to Edward and as annoying as it was, he watched me eat, like he always did every night. "You won't even have one bite?" I teased him like this most nights. "Not a chance" he would always say. When I finished we made our way back to our room and continued our usual routine; I sleep and he lay besides watching me sleep, hopefully with me not snoring or talking.

* * *

**I know, I know, cornyness all around but I couldn't help myself but anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, next one is coming up soon. R&R please. Thanks!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	26. Chapter 22 Confessions

**Hey guys! So here is another chapter, sorry for wait, I have the most annoying internet connection. Really posted this chapter to try and help my best mate cheer up a bit so... Lissa - this is for you! And anyone who values there sanity should read her story as well because IT IS WICKED!**

**Another Loss **_by_** Edwards Stupid Lamb 1918**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN WHAT I HAVE MADE UP!**

**

* * *

**

The Last Sunset

Chapter 22. Confessions

When we got into school I saw Bella in the corridor. "Hi Bella, I need to talk to you in gym" I winked at her "okay" she looked at me strangly. "I'll see you in gym then" I smiled and waved as I walked to English with Alice. "What was that about?" I looked at Alice "so nosey" I laughed. "I just don't like being out of the loop." I sighed "okay, fine" Alice smiled her huge grin and pulled me to our seats. "I promised Jacob I would ask Bella if she likes him and maybe help them get together. But you can't let Edward know." She smiled "not a thought will get into his head about your devious plan." "Thanks Alice but don't make it too obvious, I mean don't start reciting a play in Latin or something." "Yes, yes okay." She sighed.

We got to lunch and as usual I was the only one actually eating. "What is it Alice?" Edward said sarcastically. "Ow, I'm sorry I have been making plans and couldn't get them out of my head so I went for some Japanese writing symbols." "Alice I told you not to make it obvious, and can you teach me how to do Japanese writing it looks really cool" "sure it's actually easy when you have the basics-" Edward was getting annoyed with us stalling. "Plans for what?" I sighed yet again. _I think I sigh too much sometimes. _"Okay, I promised Jacob I would help him get with Bella or at least find out if she likes him, but I didn't think you would want to know." He smiled his perfect crooked smile "I know you know I don't like him but Bella is a nice girl and if she wants to be with the mutt and she is happy then it's nice you're doing what you can to help." Yet again I started wondering how I deserved a perfect angle like Edward. "I love you" I heard a 'ugh' from Emmett but ignored him and kissed Edward on the cheek, not totally forgetting the rest of the humans in the canteen.

We made our way to biology after lunch, Edward had the idea that other guys, meaning Mike, Eric and Tyler, liked me a little too much after what they were thinking when Edward was with us, so he decided that he **_must_** now walk around with his arm around me and gave me a kiss every so often, which I don't mind too much, except I can't talk to any guy without Edward being there all the time. "Edward please, I'm yours no one else's, you know that" I had to say this every time another guy said 'hi'. "Yes but I also like winding up Mike, the thoughts he has about you and Bella really make me sick." I turned into him for a hug and said "I love you, try and forget them. And don't tell Bella, I'm going to talk to her in gym about Jacob." "Can't forget, vampire memory, remmeber" I gave him a stern look. "Okay, i'll be nice" I smiled at him and walked into class. Biology seemed to fly by with Edward sitting next to me, hand in hand all lesson, and we were soon out of the door parting until after gym. "Come on Bella or we'll be late." We got to gym and we were doing a sport which of course, Bella was most likely going to get herself or someone else hurt; volley ball.

We weren't even ten minutes in and Bella had taken one knock to the head and I had taken fourteen _**for**_ her. It didn't hurt me as much as it would have hurt Bella but I wasn't exactly happy to be running around all lesson trying to make sure Bella didn't give herself a concussion. I got our teacher to give us a break from bruising for a while so I could talk to Bella. "So, what do you think of Jacob?" she didn't answer for a second "um, well what do you mean?" _Did I have to spell it out for her._ "I mean, do you like him. As in like, like him?" she smiled, embarrassed. "I knew it, ow, come on Bella isn't it obvious he likes you too, I mean he practical jumped on me the other night so he could get me to find if you liked him back. I mean he really likes you but he doesn't want to push you into anything." She was beaming now "I really like him too. But I'm not good at-" _Ow no I wasn't going to get a relationship lecture. _"Bella, no one is good at it, it just comes to you. I mean I never even thought about a boyfriend or having anything to do with boys until I met Edward now we're perfectly happy. You and Jacob will be too." "You think so" I nodded encouragingly and gave her a hug. "Come on lets go get beaten up by the balls again" we laughed and took the last fifteen minutes of pain trying to help each other out, well more I was helping Bella.

After gym we found Edward next to the double doors. "Volley ball looked fun." We laughed and walked to the parking lot together. "Bella wait here a second." I went over to Jacob who was standing next to his car. "Hay Jacob, you might a have a quite ride home, I talked to Bella." He looked straight at me "What did she say?" I smiled "She likes you too. Take her out somewhere, um, dinner and a movie." "Thanks, I owe you." I smiled at him "were even forget about it, anyway I'm just glad Bella's happy." I smiled and walked back to where Bella and Edward were standing. "Have fun tonight Bella, and I want all details tomorrow." Edward laughed and I guess it was something Bella had thought of. "Bye Bella" I said and dragging Edward back to the car. "What's so funny?" he was still laughing "She has her own plans for tonight but I don't think you want to know." I laughed and we got into the car with Alice and Jasper. "So how did it go?" I looked at Alice "You should know, Alice, and one emotion I know you can't fake, surprise." We all laughed and continued talking as we drove home.

* * *

**So, what did you think - please review! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	27. Chapter 23 In Need Of Alliance

**Hey guys, told you I would have the next chapter up soon, bet you didn't think this soon though. Only joking anyway, on we go. Enjoy!**

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAT WHAT I HAVE MADE UP!

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 23. In Need Of Alliance

The next morning I heard Eddie growl outside and found Jacob by the porch. "Hey, Jacob what are you doing here?" I walked over to him motioning Eddie to go inside. "Well I came to tell you that, well because of Bella, my pack are agreed to form an alliance with you." "What do you mean because of Bella?" I gave him a questioning look, but he seemed reluctant to answer. Edward was suddenly next to me and answered for him. "The dog has fallen for Bella, and because Bella is your friend it would upset her to see any of us hurt, therefore, an alliance. But I think you would have me say imprinted rather than fallen for." Jacob raised one eyebrow. "How did you know all that?" I looked at him "do you remember what I told, careful what you think." "Ow man, you're kidding me right?" I looked at Edward then back to Jacob "nope" I said popping the 'p'. "Anyway, back to this alliance. What exactly did you have in mind?"

We talked for just over an hour. The pack would help the Cullen's in times of need and vice versa and everyone will try not to fight with one another. Okay, there is a lot more to it than that but I cannot remember it all, okay. "Thanks Jacob, I'll see you and Bella at school." He was walking back into the forest when he walked back over to me and hugged me. "I owe you, and don't say I don't. I am really happy with Bella and if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be together." He let me go and waved as he turned back and walked into the forest. "Well I guess things are really looking up then" I smiled and pulled myself into Edward's arms. We were half way up the stairs when Edward stopped dead still. "Edward what's wrong? Edward, Edward!" Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett came to stand beside us. Carlisle spoke first "Edward, what is it? What's wrong?" Jasper came to the bottom of the stairs toeing Alice who was in a trance like state. "Their coming." Edward was seeing what Alice was, through her thoughts. "Who's coming?" I was surprised to find the words came out of my mouth. But it was Alice who answered. "The Volturi." I had no idea who they were but everyone else knew. And they were scared by them whoever they were.

"Why are they coming?" Carlisle was more in control of his emotions at this point and seemed to be the only one who could speak when Alice and Edward came back to the present time. "They're coming for some of us, and Bella." _Bella? But what had Bella done, who are the Volturi? _"When are they coming?" Alice and Jasper were having the conversation while the rest of us stood like statues. "A month from now, when the first snow covers the ground." I was utterly confused as to what had just happened. "Who are the Volturi and what do they want?" again I couldn't understand how these words were coming out of my mouth. "Zahra come with me." I followed Carlisle leaving Edward to answer everyone's questions. We went into Carlisle's study, it wasn't the first time I had been there, but it was the first time I really noticed how big it was.

Carlisle looked away from me, staring out of the window. "The Volturi are like the royal family of the vampire world. I spent some time with them in my earlier vampire years. They bring justice to those, who in their eyes; deserve it. They're here for Edward and Alice, to try and make them join them because of their abilities." He stopped and I knew there was more to the story but I wanted to know about Bella. "But why do they want Bella?" he turned to me then and took my hand "they want Bella because she knows too much, about vampires and one thing we aren't supposed to do is reveal ourselves to humans. But I also fear they may want you as well Zahra, they will not have encountered someone like you before, but I can't be sure." I couldn't register all that was happening. "So, they're going to kill Bella because she knows about you. But what will they want with me?" he sighed, which is something I had not heard Carlisle do before. "They may do the same to you, or they will, like Edward and Alice want you to join them."

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, I turned to see it was Emmett, I hadn't know him for the caring type but I guess even he was worried. Carlisle left the room leaving me and Emmett. "Edward and Alice are going out for a couple of hours to discuss everything" I only realised the tears rolling down my cheeks when Emmett pulled me into a hug, and notone of his usual bone crushing hugs. "Thanks Emmett." He let me go and we walked to the living room to say bye to Edward and Alice. "I won't be gone long, when we get back we need to see Jacob and Bella and explain what's going to happen" he wiped a tear from my cheek and pulled me into a hug. I pressed my lips to his but after a few moments Alice nudged Edward and reluctantly I pulled away. "I'll miss you no matter how long you're gone. I love you" he kissed my hand and said "I love you too." Then he and Alice left. I went to sit on the sofa, then Esme joined me and we sat in silence with her hugging me for an hour before I went to mine and Edward's room. I lay on the bed thinking of him and what was going to happen in a month's time, would we be able to get back to normal after this or, would my mistakes cost us all.

* * *

**Whats that coming over the hill is it a monster? Is it a monster? NO IT'S ARO AND HIS BAND OF IMORTAL MONKEYS! **

**Whoa, the Volturi, what will happen next I wonder!? We shall find out soon!**

**Let me know your thought on this new knowledge of my story!**

**!x~Frankie~x! **


	28. Chapter 24 Guests

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! Don't forget to review! Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN WHAT I HAVE MADE UP!**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 24. Guests

I must have fallen asleep quite early, but I wasn't planning on going into school today so I went back to sleep. "Are you okay" I woke up straight away and pulled Edward into a hug. "It's okay, I'm back. But I am quite surprised you stayed in bed all day." _All day, I thought it was early. _"What time is it?" he looked at his watch "it's just gone three in the afternoon." "Oh" was all I could say. "It's okay; I think you will need the extra sleep but I already talked to Jacob and he's going to keep an eye on Bella." "What's the plan then?" He kissed my forehead. "Come downstairs and we'll discuss everything." I got dressed and followed Edward into the living room.

Alice and Jasper were standing in the corner and Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the edge of the sofa together with Emmett and Rosalie standing behind them. Carlisle stood up "so it is inevitable that the Volturi are coming. They'll be in the field in a month's time, when the snow first settles. We will have to meet them there, we can't risk them getting into Forks. The pack is going to come with us to face them. I don't want this to turn into a fight but I have a feeling it will. We are going to ask some of our friends to join us, and we are going to try and tell them the situation. If it turns into a fight they do not have to stand with us, they only need to witness for us." I didn't realise how big this threat really was.

"How many of them are there?" Jasper was probably in charge of the fighting aspect, if it came to it. "Aro, Caius and Marcus, the guard and the wives." If Jasper wasn't as in control of his emotions his jaw probably would have dropped to the floor. "Why are they all coming, they can't think we are that big a threat." _A threat, how are we a threat?_ "I don't know Jasper, but we are going to have to find as many friends as we can to make them stop and listen to us. We will have to split up, Esme and I will go to the amazons, Alice and Jasper can you find peter and charlotte and any others, Rosalie and Emmett the Denali's. Edward I want you to stay here with Zahra, to get everyone settled and in case anything happens then you will be here with the pack until we get back." I didn't like the idea of sitting back and doing nothing, but I didn't want to moan, especially not over this. Everyone left for their separate destination the next day while Edward and I stayed at the house to greet the guests that would hopefully be arriving in the next few days.

Me and Edward had laid on our bed in silence staring into each other's eyes for most of the two days before our first guest arrived. Edward warned me that not all of them are 'vegetarians', so I should keep my distance for a while. I was astounded by one of the female's beauty; she also seemed rather interested in Edward. "Edward, it's so nice to see you again" he smiled at her "you too Tanya. Please come in we have news for you." Tanya seemed confused. "We? Edward I do believe you have a friend here. That isn't part of your _family_" that worried me slightly but I couldn't be scared, besides Edward was there and wouldn't let me get hurt, not that I couldn't defend myself. But I hadn't been in a real fight with a vampire before, I had play fights with Emmett and Jasper, but that was it. "Yes. Zahra, will you come in please." I tried to forget the five beautiful faces staring at me as I walking into the living room.

I walked to stand beside Edward. "Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen. This is Zahra." He pointed to them as he spoke. Kate walked towards me and put her hand out, I took her hand but her expression confused me "don't even think about it Kate." I turned to Edward. "What?" I turned back to Kate who hadn't let go of my hand "you can't feel anything?" I shook my head "should I have?" she let go of my hand and took three steps back "yes actually, quite a big something." Edward stood beside me "she can produce an electric current over her skin, and from what you were thinking, Kate, it should have knocked you off you feet in a second." I looked at Kate who seemed to be sulking in a well, vampire, kind of way. "We need you to witness for us. The Volturi are coming here to kill a human and try to persuade some of us to join them. We are not asking you to fight, and you know Carlisle would not allow you to do so." It took fifteen minutes to persuade them but, eventually, they agreed.

After four days we had twenty-two vampires in the house, it was slightly uncomfortable for me but I started to learn all their names. There was the Denali coven; Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen who were the first to arrive, and the hardest to convince. The Amazon coven came not long after. There was Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina. Zafrina decided to show us her ability, and scaring me half to death. She could create illusions, and they seemed so real I ended up walking into a wall.

Everyone was very fascinated as to what one of the boys from the Egyptian coven could do. Amun, Kebi, Tia and Benjamin. Benjamin was an extremely talented vampire; Edward told me he could control elements. I went to see him and the rest of his coven, but when I did I was frozen on the spot. "Benjamin?" _but he wasn't! That can't be! It just can't! _"Zahra?" he ran over to me and hugged me, a bit too tightly. "How did- when did-" he looked towards Amun. "Amun found me and told me I could do something really special. He said I should go with him and learn to use my abilities but that to do so I would have to leave my family, but I could see them again after a while." I hugged him "Benjamin, why? If you knew you couldn't see your father for a long time and you still let him?" I crouched down hugging him tighter. "Amun. I need to talk with you." I left Benjamin with Kebi and Tia, and went outside with Amun. "You turned a 9 year old boy who was perfectly happy with his family! How could you?!" It seemed pointless going outside seeing as everyone could hear us anyway. "He had a great gift, I couldn't not turn him." Edward was standing next to me now. "How do you know Benjamin?" Edward had his hand on my arm, but I didn't turn around I stayed still glaring at Amun. "He was the boy I helped in the forest. I got him back to his family. And then you took him away from it again." Edward took his hand from my arm and wrapped his arms round my waist. "Maybe we should go inside love." I walked back inside and Benjamin came over to me. "I'm sorry Zahra, I thought I could help my family with my gifts, I thought if I could control them then it would be easier for us." I pulled him into another hug. "None of this is your fault Benjamin. I will make sure you see your family again. I can't promise when, but I will make it happen." "Thank you Zahra." We hugged each other for a long time and sat talking about his family until Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett came home.

They got back a few hours after Alice and Jasper returned with Garrett, Peter and charlotte. Garrett was more of an adventure seeker who preferred his own company, but Peter and charlotte were old friends of Jasper from his war days. "Edward, I don't understand how we're going to get them to listen" he kissed my forehead and took my hands "Zahra, you don't have to worry about all this. There just going to make them think are too many of us, if they pause for just a minute we can explain to them." He gentle squeezed my hand. "I take it you're telling me that I'm not allowed to be involved. But I'm telling you that there is no way you're going out there without me." He sighed "I guessed you would say that." I smiled and he pulled me into a hug. But to my annoyance more vampires were at the door and Edward pulled away to answer.

The newer additions to our little 'gathering' were the Irish coven; Liam who didn't have an ability, Maggie who always knew if you're telling the truth and Siobhan who change the course of a situation, well at least that's what Edward told me. Siobhan said that it was just luck. After an hour there were the European Normans; Makenna who had no ability was with Charles who also knew if you were telling the truth, and they travelled with Alistair who was a tracker. It had been a week and everyone was persuaded to stay and witness, some of the vampires were out hunting (far away from Forks so that no one we knew might stray into their path) when two vampires no one had invited had turned up. "Hello, Carlisle. Word of your gather has spread to our ears and we wish our revenge on the Volturi." No one seemed entirely convinced except Maggie and Charles, but that in itself convinced everyone else. "Well, we are pleased you will stand but we hope this will not turn to a fight. We only ask of you to witness." They looked at one another "well if it does come to a fight we wish to be there." After a conversation with Carlisle everyone accepted the newcomers but didn't seem entirely happy to interact with them. "Edward?" I asked when we were out of hearing range of the house "who are the other two that just got here?" "Their Romanian, Stefan and Vladimir. The Volturi committed an 'act' against them and they want revenge that's the only reason they are here, for a fight." "Well isn't that a good thing, at least we know they won't turn on us or run if it does end up as a fight" "I suppose" I stopped walking and pressed my lips to his and then broke off into a hug. "I'm ready for anything they want to throw at us. I don't get scared that easy." he smiled and kissed my forehead "that's what worries me."

Carlisle, Edward and I took Eddie out on a hunting trip that evening. Obviously I wasn't hunting and kept my distance from Edward most of the time. I never realised how well Carlisle could control himself. We returned home after a few hours, trying to keep our trips the shortest. "Zahra, may I speak with you and Edward for a moment?" asked Eleazar "of course" I said and he gestured that we follow him outside for more privacy. "I sense a strong amount of power from you my dear. Tell me what is it you can do?" I glanced at Edward and he nodded to me. "I can bond with any animal or someone who is part animal, it is fairly strong depending on their will and attraction to me." He seemed puzzled for only a second "my dear I did not refer to that, I was referring to your shield." _My what? _"She's a shield?" Edward had a look of understanding, but I was just completely confused. _What the hell is a shield? _"I'm sorry what?" I interrupted; I was fed up asking these questions to myself. Edward turned to me and was looking for the right words to explain "a shield is someone who can produce a sort of protection around themselves and sometimes others, it usually stops physical or mental attacks, there are few who can do both." _Wow, but I didn't know I could do that? _"You mean like Kate? But how, I mean I never even knew it myself" Edward looked at Eleazar "I cannot read her mind, I never have been able to, and I guess that means that she could prevent Jane and Alec's attacks" Eleazar nodded and then looked towards me "I feel you will only project your shield when you are turned" I heard a low growl come from Edward "she is not being turned" Eleazar stayed calm and wasn't worried of Edward's sudden outburst. "I did not mean any bother Edward; I was only explaining how and when her ability could escalate." I didn't want this conversation now. "Maybe we should talk about this another time Eleazar" he nodded and went back inside. "Edward, we both know me means no harm by it and I am actually very curious as to why you act like that when someone has mentioned me becoming a vampire, to you" he took my hands in his and gently kissed my knuckles "I don't want you to be like me, a monster. I don't want to take your soul, I want you to live as human as possible." I smiled "I know, let's not worry about it yet, I have other plans anyway." I took his hand and lead him to our bedroom.

There was only a week until the Volturi arrived and I was taking full advantage of any spare time to talk to Kate about her shielding and have vampire combat lessons with Jasper, Emmett and any of the other vampires who wanted to try me on. I saw Kate, Carmen and Eleazar as they came back from there hunting trip. "Kate?" I asked as she came through the door "yes" I looked at the floor then back at Kate "I was just wondering how you use your ability, Eleazar thinks that I can shield as well, but that I will only be able to when I'm turned" she tipped her head sideways slightly "it would make sense, if Edward cannot read your mind and you don't feel my shield." She paused for a moment "but, each shield is different, you must find what it is that makes yours strong." In the space of two seconds Edward was standing next to me quietly growling at Kate. _I know what that means. _"Edward, forget it. I'm sorry I asked Kate." Edward kissed my forehead "sorry Kate it's just-" Kate interrupted "forget it Edward, no harm done."

I spent a lot of my time with Benjamin, making sure he was okay. He had to hunt a lot though, as he was only a few months old. But considering that he was still young he had very good control over his thirst. I went out with Edward and Carlisle and Eddie a lot, not wanting to be away from Edward, even if it was slightly dangerous for me. If I wasn't with Edward, then I was with one of the Cullen's and Benjamin. Practising fighting with Emmett and Jasper was more fun than sitting around talking. Not that I didn't enjoy mine, Esme and Alice's conversations, I just preferred to know I was doing something more useful.

* * *

**So, what do you think. Next chapter should be soon! Please review! Thanks!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	29. Chapter 25 Any Forgiveness In Your Eyes?

**Hey again, felt like adding this tonight. **

**I have found a very good story that deserves voting for at the Fanpire Fiction Awards so if you love some Cullen humor visit: **  
**Oops, he did it again! **_By_JasperSAYSrelax128**  
See chapter 40 for voting details!**

**Yet again, please, please, please review! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN WHAT I HAVE MADE UP!**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 25. Is There Any Forgiveness In Your Eyes?

We had less than 24 hours until the Volturi came and Edward wouldn't give up, at insisting that I stayed out of it. "Please Zahra; I don't want you getting hurt if this does turn into a fight." I sighed as I had to give Edward my 100th speech. "Edward, we've been though this, I can defend myself. You know I can handle it and if I can't then I have the sky advantage, there is no way I can get hurt so please stop worrying." I kissed his cheek, took his hand and led him over to where Alice and Jasper were. "Anything new?" I always asked but of course it never changed. "No, but I'm getting a better time we have about 14 hours until they reach the field." The snow had already started to settle and everyone was getting restless.

"We should get going soon then." The plan was that some of us would camp near the field just in case they came early. It would be Edward, me, Emmett, Jasper, Zafrina, Stefan, Vladimir and some of the wolves. Everyone else was on high alert in and around Forks and La Push. "Look maybe you should stay here until we need you" I rolled my eyes "Edward, there is no chance you are getting rid of me even for an hour, so come on." He took my hand and we walked up stairs to finish getting my things, of course the vampires didn't need a coat but I did. Alice came over to me just before we left. "Can you tell the wolves to keep their distance a bit I can't see as well with them lurking a few metres from the field" I nodded and she hugged me then had a long and, well to be honest a fairly, disturbing passionate kiss with Jasper. "One scratch on you and I swear to God that I will personally maim whoever it was." _Wow, Alice can be very scary! _"Don't work yourself up I'll be fine. I love you." We all left when they started their kiss again. "Come on Jasper enough with the kissy faces" Emmett shouted after he said bye to Rosalie. Thirty-six seconds later and Jasper come out of the house and we ran (me on Edward's back) at full vampire speed to the field.

When we got there I spotted Jacob in the trees. "Hay Jake. Alice said you guys need to keep a bit more distance from the field so she can see more clearly." I shouted to him and he nodded in response and ran off in the opposite direction. "He's going to let the rest of the pack know. And he said that Bella is down in La Push with Sam and Seth." Sam is the packs leader, it would have been Jacob but he didn't want to be the alpha. He explained all the details after school one day, not that I really had to know but I was curious. "Well at least we know that the Volturi won't be down there, but wont Sam and Seth want to be up here." "Some of the younger wolves are going to swap with them just before the fight."

Alice had called us a few hours after we arrived. "_They're going to be there sooner than I thought. It should be about another two hours so we're all coming down now except for some of us to keep an eye on Forks just in case then they'll join us a little later._" "Thanks Alice and-" "_no Edward I'm sorry you know I can't_." Then she hung up. "What was that about?" Edward stiffened slightly and obviously hoped I wouldn't notice. "Nothing" I gave him a 'you're not fooling me' look. "Edward. Come on I know there's something going on, what is it?" He looked at me and sighed "I asked Alice if she could tell me if you are going to get hurt, but she can't because nobody is making a decision yet." I sighed_._ "Edward please, I'm going to be fine, anyway not only do I have an advantage but I'll be with you and Zafrina the whole time." "I know love, I just can't help but worry. I don't know what I would do if I lost you" "I love you Edward, nothing and no one is taking either you or me and that's that." We smiled at each other then Edward pressed his lips to mine and I pushed myself harder against him until he broke off and pulled me into a tight hug. "Your right, I'm sorry. I love you so much" "I love you more than words can say." We stayed interlocked in our tent for an hour until Alice came in. "You guys should get ready, it's time." We got up and I strapped my belt into place and put on my thick boots. "Ready?" I exhaled loudly "as I'll ever be. Let's go."

We got onto the field and Edward kissed me once more before we got into our line of defence, with the wolves in the woods only a short distance behind us. "Well their taking their sweet time about it" everyone turned to Emmett and laughed quietly. "Yer, there doing on purpose Emmett, I'm sure." Most of us had a grin on our faces until Alice and Edward said at the same time "there here." All of our faces dropped and it was dead silent, everyone was staring straight ahead. I was worried about Esme and Alice the most, they didn't look like fighters, neither of them seemed very confident and they were both on the back line with the younger vampires that the rest of us would help to protect.

There was Edward, me, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Zafrina, Amun, Garrett, Peter, Alistair and Charles in the front. Makenna, Charlotte, Mary, Stefan, Vladimir, Kebi, Senna, Kachiri and the Denali's were behind us and everyone else at the back. I couldn't tell which wolf was which, only that the biggest black one, Sam the leader I guess, was in front with Jacob and I think maybe Seth. There were low growls coming from most of the vampires and wolves as the long stretch of vampires came into view. They were about fifty metres or so back when I could just make out what one of them was saying across the field to us. "Carlisle, how could you let your family and friends become involved in this?" I wanted someone to say that there was no harm intended and be on our way, but everyone was silent until Carlisle spoke. "Aro, my friend. I have only asked of my friends to witness for my family and I as you seem to have also done. We only ask that you listen to us and let us explain. Will you give us that chance." Aro stepped forwards three paces with a small but quite scary looking woman behind him. Carlisle also stepped forwards with Edward behind him. "Carlisle we have been friends for many, many years. I will grant you at least an explanation. But I do wish it from someone less, _accustom_ to our ways. Such as your mate, Edward. I'm sure that isn't going to be a problem." _Me! Hell yes that's a problem I don't want to be anywhere near that freak! Wait did he just call me Edwards __**mate**__._ "Aro-" Edward was about to protest but he was cut off "unless you have something to hide Edward." Edward made his voice calmer ."No, I would just rather you didn't do it to her." "Come, come Edward you and I both know it doesn't hurt or affect anyone in anyway, so bring her forward."

Edward walked back over to me and spoke quietly so that only I could hear him. "I'm hoping he won't be able to use his gift on you, if I can't. It won't hurt but I just hoped you wouldn't have had to be so close to him" I took his hand and walked forwards with Edward. Carlisle stayed where he was but Aro and the woman behind him walked to meet us directly in the middle of both sides. "It is nice to meet you my dear Zahra; I have heard amazing things about you." I nodded at him, not wanting to speak. He raised his hand for me to take it and slowly I did. "Nothing? Is this some trickery Edward?" _Trickery? What did he do? Or I do, for that matter? _"No Aro, I did not think you would be able to read her thoughts as I cannot either." He smiled at me. "A future shield, how impressive. And you have not yet turned her Edward. Why is that?" "I do not plan to turn her until I feel I can. She is my singer, and I do not wish to harm her by my own loss of control." Aro deliberated for a moment "Edward, I admire your almost honesty, you do not wish to turn her, that I know, but you feel strongly for her. What a dilemma. But that we can discuss this later."

"I wish to know where the human girl is" I heard a low growl, from Jacob most likely. "She is not here. But we can promise her silence, she has been imprinted on and is therefore bound to silence by who has imprinted on her. We have a treaty with these beings saying that they are bound not to tell of our existence." Aro seemed strangely forgiving to what I have heard of him. "I see, the human will therefore not be a problem. But who are these beings you speak of?" Sam and Jacob stepped forwards into view. "Children of the moon?!" "They are not as such. They are shape shifters; it is by coincidence that they take this form from their ancestors." It seemed to all be going well until Edward stiffened "can you please refrain from using your ability Jane." He looked at Aro as he put up his hand. "So, she is unaffected by many, this is very interesting." Edward stepped in front of me "she is not joining you Aro." _Join him! Nu uh. No way! _"Now Edward I think that, is for dear Zahra to decide." I looked him in the eye for a moment before answering "I will not join you, Aro." I said coldly and looked back to the floor. "What a shame, you would have made a very good addition." Edward pushed me behind him and we walked back to where Carlisle was standing. "Zahra, you go with Alice and Jacob back to La Push with Bella." "No. I told you I'm staying here." He kissed my forehead. "He wants you, Alice and I to join him, but he knows we won't, this is truing into a fight, and I don't want you here." "No Edward. I'm sorry, I can't leave." He looked at Alice and she shook her head. "Fine but you stay with me and Zafrina. Alice go with Esme and Jacob back to La Push, there planning on sending someone over there so take some of the others as well." Alice and Esme nodded and ran off with Jacob, Benjamin, Tia, Kebi and Amun.

I stood between Edward and Zafrina as Carlisle spoke to everyone "you only had to witness, if any of you wish to leave you may do so." No one moved. "Carlisle we are your family and we are staying to help, no matter what the outcome" Tanya said and everyone nodded. "Thank you my friends" everyone got into their positions and I took off my jacket, ready to fly if need be. "Is everyone ready?" everyone nodded in response. Then I saw who I thought was the guard running towards us, at a fairly slow pace. For vampires, anyway. Nobody moved until they were twenty metres or so from us, then we ran at them. It was all happening so quickly. There were two vampires about to spring on me when I unfolded my wings and knocked them onto the ground long enough for Edward and Emmett to take care of them. Some of them must have been newborns, they were staring at me in the sky and everyone took that as an opportunity to tear them to shreds. It was only the older vampires that didn't get distracted. I couldn't use my weapons to beat them; I mean diamond hard skin against a gun, _come on!_ But I could use them to defend myself long enough for one of our side to help me out. My other option was the animals, I had made Eddie stay down in La Push, just in case he came to help me and got hurt, but my bonding was very helpful around the wolves, if there was someone behind them I didn't have to say anything because they felt that I was telling them, if that makes sense (I don't really get it either).

* * *

**Things are heating up! What will happen now? If you want the next chapter sooner, review! MWA HA HA HA!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	30. Chapter 26 Is There Hope In Hell?

**No one is reviewing but I thought I might as well update. There is going to be a couple of short chapters, but I'm going to upload the next on tonight. These are lead ups to the next chapter, so, here we go.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN WHAT I MADE UP**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 26. Is There Hope In Hell?

I was using my nunchucks to hold off a newborn, Edward was about to take care of him when I suddenly collapsed. Everything was whirling around me; the fight was just a blur. I didn't know what was going on, then there was red everywhere. It was clouding my vision and I started to black out but I had to keep myself awake. I was going to give up before I heard Edward "Zahra, Zahra please stay awake. It's okay. I'm here, stay with me Zahra." I felt completely numb, I tried to reply but I couldn't. There was no feeling. No pain, no sadness, no anger. I was just there, I couldn't even tell Edward I was listening to him I was just lying there. Limp. Weak. Broken.

_Ow, God this is it. I'm dying. I must be. I can't be dreaming. _I thought I was dead. I thought being paralyzed was the worst that could ever happen to me. The most pain I would ever be in. Then I felt it. The most gut retching pain there could _ever_ be. Then it started to get worse. It was spreading throughout my body. _This must be hell! I'm burning in hell! It must be hell! No Earthly fire is this blistering! _There was darkness all around. Pressing down on me, I tried to push it back but it started inching closer. I couldn't remember anything but Edward. But he was all I needed. I kept thinking of him, I tried to forget the burning, the darkness. I had to focus on my light, my Edward. Every time I stopped thinking, it was as if the darkness was going to crush me, so I didn't stop thinking of him. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

* * *

**Okay so the next chapter will be up tonight. I hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	31. Chapter 27 Hard Choices

**Okay, just a couple more short chapters to go and then the long one. Yay! The next few will be updated today. So here we go with the next chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN WHAT I HAVE MADE UP**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 27. Hard Choices

Edwards Point Of View

I was taking care of a newborn when I saw Zahra trying to defending herself. As quick as I could I ripped off the newborn's head and ran to Zahra. I was about to take out the newborn when she collapsed. There was no reason for it. I was stopped dead in my tracks. And before I had realised three new borns where on top of her. There was blood everywhere. Suddenly I had the most pained feeling and within seconds I had ripped all three newborns to shreds. I ran to Zahra, she hadn't been bitten but there was so much blood. If I didn't get her out of here every newborn would be attacking her.

"Zahra, Zahra please stay awake. It's okay. I'm here, stay with me Zahra." I kept repeating myself as I lifted her limp body off the ground. I found Carlisle and we made our way out with Zafrina covering our exit. We got the house and I laid her down on our bed. "Edward she's lost too much blood. If you don't then she will die." I couldn't do it; I was going to put her though that pain and she would hate me. Even if I managed not to kill her myself. "I can't Carlisle. You know I won't be able to stop." "Find the will, to stop, Edward. You have no other options. It's this, or she dies."

I took her in my arms "I'm going to make it go away." I whispered into her ear. I lifted her arm and gently kissed her. Then sunk my teeth into her. The venom pulsating around my mouth, flowing into her. I couldn't pull away. It was the first time I ever tasted her blood and it was amazing. "Edward, your killing her." I heard the worry in Carlisle's voice. I was a monster. I had to pull away. _I am not going to be the one who kills her. I love her._ After a mental debate I pulled away. Her body, still limp in my arms. But I stopped. Just in time. But now I had to watch her tossing in pain for 3 days. I couldn't leave her side, even whilst the fight was still happening I couldn't leave her. Carlisle went back, leaving me alone with Zahra. All I did was sit with her and apologise. "I am so sorry." _Please forgive me._

* * *

**Okay, so as I said, the next couple of chapters will be updated today. Please review! Thanks!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	32. Chapter 28 Endings Aren't Always Sweet

**Okay, here is the next chapter, once again it's a bit short. Next ones will be up shortly.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN WHAT I HAVE MADE UP**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 28. Endings Aren't Always Sweet

Jaspers Point Of View

Zafrina came and told us that Zahra had been hurt and that Edward and Carlisle took her back to the house. Not long after, Carlisle came back. Edward must have stayed with Zahra. I didn't want to think about how bad it must have been if they had to take her out of here. Zahra's a fighter, she doesn't hurt easy. There were so many newborns. It wasn't hard to defeat them but I had to take on at least four grown vampires and that was tough. I was finding it harder to concentrate with all the feelings of loss and pain surrounding me. I tried to ignore it and keep fighting, it was so hard to do but I had to carry on going, for everyone's sake. I was one of the most experienced fighters here.

We must have been battling for over an hour before Aro spoke up. "Finish this. Neither side will benefit from these losses. The fight ends. For now. We will take action again if the girl or shape shifters speak out. Edward's mate shall no longer be an issue." _What? _Confusion suddenly spilled out of everyone around me. I looked to Aro who had his hand on Carlisle's. Then I understood.

* * *

**Okay, hope your liking it so far. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review! Thanks!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	33. Chapter 29 Forgive You For What?

**Here is the longer chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN WHAT I HAVE MADE UP**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 29. Forgive You For What?

It had been hours since the burning first began. It had spread from my arm all over my body but it burned brightest and hottest, in my heart. The one thing I didn't want to lose; was dying. I just wanted to know where I was, what was happening. The last thing I remember was collapsing then everything went red, then there was the burning.

I must have been thinking over the possibilities for another few hours before I felt the burning in my hands and feet cool slightly. It wasn't much but it was very noticeable. It kept creeping back to my heart until only my that was alight. I could hear footsteps and voices. "How much longer Alice?" _Edward. _He was there, he stayed with me. "Not long now, less than five minutes." _Five minutes till what? _"Will she be okay? She won't freak out too much will she? I know she's going to hate me." _They must be talking about me. But why would I hate Edward, I could never hate him. How could he even think that it was possible for me to hate him?_

The burning in my heart was bright and strong, and continued to get stronger and brighter. Eventually the flames in my heart began to dim, but there was a new burning. It wasn't painful, I barely noticed it but it was in my throat, making it dry. After a while I almost completely forgot about the burn in my throat, I wanted to see Edward. I felt my body becoming less limp and I tried moving my fingers. As soon as I did I heard Alice "I'll go get the others." I heard her leave the room and then others come in. I tried opening my eyes, and at first I couldn't but then I felt someone squeeze my hand and instantly my whole body shot up and I was sat up straight looking into Edwards eyes. "It's okay love." I wondered who it was that had hold of my hand, then I saw it was Edward. "Your hand-" he smiled at me "I know, it's a shock but we're all here to help you out." _What's a shock? _

"Edward, she doesn't understand." I heard Jasper but didn't take my eyes off of Edward. "Love; in the fight you collapsed and got attacked, you lost a lot of blood. There was nothing else I could do." _He turned me? _I jumped on Edward and hugged him. "Don't forget your stronger than me now love." He choked out and I loosened my grip. "I heard you talking about me. I didn't understand, why you thought I could ever hate you. Now I understand, and I'm not even mad at you, I don't care. Now I can be with you forever." _Wait! _I just remembered. "We need to go out now!" he looked at me "is it the thirst?" _What? _"What that _thing_ in my throat? No, I just want to make sure I still have my abilities. Come on!" Everyone laughed under their breath. "What?"

Carlisle turned to me "so you're not thirsty at all?" _I don't know why they moan about it all the time; it's not that big a deal._ "Not really, it's, well, really easy to ignore, and I don't mean to be rude or anything but I really want to go." Everyone but Esme and Carlisle laughed again. "Come on then" Edward took my hand and once again I was shocked about how the temperature of his skin felt on mine, but it was only because I was now his temperature. We were about to leave when Alice jumped on me. Literally. "Wait, Edward please?" I looked at Alice on my back "please what?" _I wish I didn't ask that. "_Rose, get the mirror." Rosalie was out of the room and back in a fraction of a second with a full length mirror. "Now, let's have a look." Alice pushed me in front of the mirror and I was kind of, scared. Not only about what I was wearing. _Alice. _But I was, beautiful. Not to sound vein or anything but, wow. My skin was pale and marble hard, my face was just, so much better. I didn't even know how, it just was. I stopped looking in the mirror before I really looked at myself, I didn't really want to see my face, especially my eyes.

Everything was the same, but different. One thing was the concentration. _Jeez_. "Okay, I've seen me and now I would like to see the things that stick out of my back so, before I have another pixie on me" I took Edwards hand and we walked to the window. "Coming?" _Ow. _Edward let go of my hand. "No wings" he said and jumped from the window and landed silently on the ground below. I was scared I was going to make a fool of myself and with Emmett here, I wouldn't live it down. "Please?" I looked at Edward on the ground; even at that distance I could see all of his perfect features as he shook his head at my question. _I have to do this_ "here goes nothing" and I jumped from the window and landing just behind Edward, silently, may I add. _That was easy! _We ran to the river leading into the bigger part of the forest. "Still no wings?" he shook his head again and pressed his lips to mine. There was so much passion and lust in his kiss now, I kept pushing harder against him until he pulled away. "You've been holding out on me" he smiled his perfect crooked smile and jumped over the river in one bound. I took a few steps back and ran to the edge of the river and flung myself over with such force I ended up in the middle of the forest. "Just a bit too much power I think." I heard Edward run up behind me "defiantly too much power." We both laughed and carried on walking. We made into a clearing and I let go of Edward's hand and walking into the centre of it.

* * *

**So, what do you think. I wanted this chapter to be a little funny so I added in some of the puns. Please review. Thanks!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	34. Chapter 30 Ability Check

**Hey guys. Now I am only posting this chapter because I have a feeling that if I don't my best friend will kill me in frustration so here is chapter 30, enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN WHAT I HAVE MADE UP**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 30. Ability Check

I spread my wings out as far as they would stretch and Edward stood in front of me, just watching me shake them off. "I'm so stiff, three days without flying seriously kills, although, I thought it would be worse." Edward walked over to me and kissed my forehead "thank Alice for reminding me on that one." I kissed him back "well, thank you for bothering. Now where did we get to?" I looked at Edward and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me _exactly_ how I wanted him too. _Did I just-?_

"Edward" he snapped his head up and looked at me. "That was you?!" I laughed "so, do you think I can control anyone now?" I smiled menacingly at him. He fell backwards onto the floor and I lay next to him. "Yes." He said and we both laughed. "My bonding is so much stronger, do you think I will be able to shield like Kate?" _Ow my God! Kate! The fight! _"Ow my God. Edward I completely forgot about the fight, is everyone okay? What happened?"

He stroked my hair "its fine, love. A few detached limbs. Now reattached, I might add. But everyone is fine. Jacob and Bella are completely safe as long as they keep their mouths shut about us. And you are also off the hook." "How?" "Because you became a vampire." He picked us both off the ground and took my hand. We ran at full vampire speed to a meadow about fourteen miles from the house.

"So, I can sparkle now?" I was actually pretty excited; it looked really beautiful on Edward. "Come on!" I dragged him over to a gap in the trees where a small ray of light shone brilliantly though the clouds. I put my hand into it and my jaw dropped to the floor. "Why am I not a sparkly vampire!?" I turned to Edward who was laughing at my puppy dog eyes and pout. "I didn't think you would. Your part human still, because the bird DNA was linked onto your human DNA and when you became a vampire the parts that were linked couldn't be turned because of the double link. It's all very scientific." I dragged my chin back into place and pouted more. "That is so unfair." He lifted my chin so that we were eye to eye "not really, that means you can go out into the sun." I huffed "I'm not going anywhere you're not." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead "I love you" I smiled into his shirt and I was sure he felt it. If I was still human my heart would be pounding and my face would be bright red. "I love you too." He sighed "What?" I laughed "one thing I will miss, your heart." I suddenly remembered when I was in the darkness '_The one thing I didn't want to lose; was dying_' I took a sharp breath in remembering the pain, and then I smelt the most mouth watering smell. "What's wrong, love?"

"What is that?" I lifted my nose to the air but as I did Edward put his hand over my nose and mouth. "Don't breath, there's a human near." _That was it? A human. Now I understand why it was so hard for them to resist._ I needed to smell it again. I pushed Edwards hand away. I was stronger than him and I knew he wouldn't be able to hold me back. "Edward, I can see him." he was less than 60 metres from me. I could have him in my grasp in seconds and he wouldn't even know it. _Wait what am I talking about? Killing another human! _I pushed myself away and ran. I didn't know where I was going, as long as I was away from that smell. I could hear Edward running behind me, I stopped when I realised the smell was long gone. "What was that?!" Edward said as he caught up to me. "What was that! I nearly had my first meal, was what that was!" He laughed. "What's funny about that?!" I had no idea why he was laughing; surly this was nothing to laugh at. "You ran away from him. How did you do that?" _Do what?! _"What are you talking about?" he rolled his eyes. "How did you run away?" _Uh, the usual way. _"Well you know, with my legs." _What is his point? _"No newborn has the restraint to do that, the lure of human blood is too powerful." He smiled at me "come on let's go and hunt before your eyes stay permanently red from thirst." _Right, red _"How long?" "They will stay like that for a couple of months. Then they will be like mine." I sighed "so no public until then, huh?" he shook his head again. "Ow well, that just means I get to spend more time with you." We both smiled and walked hand in hand into the forest to hunt.

* * *

**So, what do you think, please review! Thanks!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	35. Chapter 31 It's Hunting Time!

**Here is chapter 31! Whoa! Yeah! So, now its time for some hunting! Please review. Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN WHAT I HAVE MADE UP**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 31. It's Hunting Time!

"Okay. How the heck do I do it?" I didn't want to admit it but I had no idea how to do vampire stuff, including hunting. "Just let your senses take over. Close your eyes and just listen" I did as he said and I started to hear noises, I couldn't pick them out at first but they started to become clearer "there's, a river, and deer I think" "elk, but yes. Now let yourself go." I relaxed myself and before I knew it I was running down wind of my prey until I was on its tail, then I grabbed it and sunk my teeth into its neck and drank till it was dry. "It didn't taste nearly as nice as that mans blood smelt." Edward smiled "now you know why it's hard to be on this diet." I smiled at him then realised I was a total mess. "Alice is going to kill me for ruining her clothes" I checked myself over and decided it was best to head back and change before someone saw me.

We ran back to the house and I got changed then headed downstairs. "You didn't even check to see if there was anyone around?!" _uh oh. _Everyone should run when Rosalie is in _this_ mood. "Calm down Rosalie, she ran from him anyway, she's even stronger than we thought." _They can't be talking about me. _"She ran away?" Carlisle and everyone else for that matter seemed so surprised. "And she's only a day old. How peculiar." Carlisle went to his study and Esme and Alice took Rosalie shopping to cool off. Emmett wanted a wrestling match, I refused at first but then even Edward started to encourage me so in the end I agreed to just one. And I won. Emmett was bummed for hours after. Jasper kept an eye on me, probably thinking I would turn on one of them any second. "I'm sorry, I'm making you uncomfortable but it's just-" "forget it Jasper, I understand." Edward had told me all about the newborns Jasper had to deal with in his war days. I didn't blame him for being cautious, I mean I've seen newborns in action, I would hate to think what I could do if I lost control. That is worrying.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie got back from their shopping trip after four hours, which is an unusually short time for Alice. "Zahra I need to speak with you before-" she stopped as she saw Carlisle walk in the room. "Before that." She slumped on the sofa. "What did I do?" Carlisle asked. "Your phones about to ring Carlisle" he pulled his phone out and answered it on the first ring. "Dr Cullen speaking." I was listening to the conversation when Alice jumped on me and covered my ears "Carlisle take it outside please" when he left the room Alice jumped off me "what was that about" Alice stiffened slightly "Alice?" I asked warily "I'm sorry Zahra, you should talk to Carlisle" I stood up and ran at full speed to Carlisle. It wasn't often Alice didn't tell me the truth straight away. Edward was by my side in seconds and Carlisle put the phone back in his pocket and turned to me, with a grim look on his face. "She was your sister."

* * *

**Oh! Big cliffy there! Most people will get this but tell me who you think it is, I don't think anyone won't but lets see shall we. I think I will wait for a little bit before posting the next chapter seeing as no one is reviewing and I have had over 600 views! So, review and you get it quicker! Thanks!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	36. Chapter 32 Long Lost Lies

**Okay, thanks to Fanpire17 for reviewing. Although it was on chapter 2, I really don't care. I have been dieing to update so here it is...**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 32. Long Lost Lies

"She was your sister" my jaw dropped. I knew who he meant, I knew what _she_ meant. '_See you in hell, sis_.' I killed my own _sister_.

"H-how? I-I saw her dead the night the rest of my family died! She couldn't have been her! She was a- a m-monster! I loved my sister! I knew my sister! That couldn't have been her! It just couldn't!" I cried tearlessly. If I was still human there would be no stopping the tears from drowning everyone in the house. Edward wrapped his arms around me and Carlisle left us to talk. "Edward. How could it have been her? She didn't look like my sister at all!" I wanted the tears to fall now, I didn't know why, but I did, it seemed almost comforting to have them there, now they were gone. "She was corrupted by revenge. Not even your mother would have recognised her." _My mother. _I felt my face drop even more. "Sorry." I gave him a half-hearted smile. "It's fine. It, is, totally fine." I walked to mine and Edward's room and sat on the bed. Crying, without tears, without tears which would never fall again.

I spent two days in my room with Edward and Eddie sat next to me. "I need to hunt" that was the first thing I had said since I entered our room, but I did need to hunt, Eddie smelt better with every passing minute. "Are you sure love?" I nodded "okay then." We got up off the bed and walked downstairs hand in hand. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen. "Morning" I tried my best to be cheerful for my families sake. "How are you dear?" Esme came to stand beside me and I hugged her. "Better, thanks. I was wondering if maybe we could go for a family hunting trip." I saw a huge grin cross Emmett's face. "Well I'm in." I turned to the rest of the family. "Sure" Jasper and Alice said together. Everyone else nodded. "Great" I smiled at everyone and we made our way out into the forest.

We ran right though into Canada, me and Edward at the front as we were the fastest. But we had agreed to Canada because Emmett said the grizzly bears were best there. I jumped into the air and scanned for anything close by. After a couple of minutes I spotted two grizzlies fighting. I landed back down by Emmett. "Hay Em! There's two fighting with each other about four miles west, you coming?" his grin returned as I started running in their direction and Emmett followed with the rest of the family behind us. I ran straight in between them and jumped on one of the bears backs, it didn't even hurt when the other bear wacked me round the head. I didn't use my abilities when I hunted; I wanted the prey to have at least a little bit of a chance. _Gosh, that sounds cruel, but I guess that just comes with being a vampire. _Emmett ran his fastest straight into the other bear and it went flying. _Not as good as me though_. It landed on the ground, with a loud thud and Emmett drained it while I tackled the other bear and drank from it.

We had been hunting for few hours and had all drank our share. "Time to head back" Carlisle shouted from about a mile north. We were going back to school, and Carlisle back to work the next day. Everyone thought I was doing exceptionally well. Jasper and I had become a lot closer since I became a vampire, he didn't have to worry about killing me every time we hugged, which was defiantly a bonus. "Come on, love." Edward kissed my cheek and we ran back home holding hands. "We'll see you back at the house" Edward shouted as he stopped running. "Where are we going?" I asked after nearly colliding with his back. He picked me up and carried me bridal style. "It's a surprise" and he began running with me into the forest.

We stopped when we reached the edge of a small clearing. Edward walked though and the sun hit his face and I was dazed for a second seeing his beautiful skin. He set me down on the ground and we lay down next to each other. "Are you sure your alright love?" he had been so worried the past couple of days, the whole family had. "Well, not entirely but I'll live, well I won't live obviously but you get what I mean." Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I keep hearing Jasper feel remorse from you, but only in small amounts. He keeps thinking that you should be feeling a lot worse" I sighed. "Well I mean, I lived without her or anyone else for years, I didn't have anyone until I met you, Edward. She left me, and tried to harm all the people close to me. I feel a bit guilty leaving her body there and being the one who killed her, but I didn't know her. She wasn't my sister, she was a monster." I felt the urge to cry again as I had the past two days, but as before, no tears fell. "It's okay love." Edward cradled me to his chest as I dry sobbed. We sat in silence for three hours before I was ready to head home. "I think we should go home, Edward. Before everyone gets worried." I stood up and was about to start running when Edward took my hand and spun me around to face him. "There's something I want to ask you, I wasn't sure if now was the right time. But if I don't do it now, I don't know when I will." I was about to speak when Edward stopped me by putting his finger to my lips.

* * *

**Okay another cliffy, please don't hate me! Can anyone guess what Edward is going to say??? Let us wait and see! Please review if you have any ideas, comments ANYTHING! But again one reviewer to continue... and not EdwardsStupidLamb1918 because we all know that your my best friend and that you will bribe me into posting the next chapter!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	37. Chapter 33 Memories And Bells

**Hey guys! **

**Not a lot to say so, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT MAY BE MENTIONED. I ONLY OWN WHAT I MADE UP!**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 33. Memories and Bells

_I stood up and was about to start running when Edward took my hand and spun me around to face him. "There's something I want to ask you, I wasn't sure if now was the right time. But if I don't do it now, I don't know when I will." I was about to speak when Edward stopped me by putting his finger to my lips._

"I love you, Zahra. We are going to be together for eternity and I need you to understand just how much I love you." He paused for a moment, looking around us. "I used to come here to think the last time we lived in Forks." I looked around, only just noticing the beauty in this small and peaceful meadow. "I came here a few days ago and I was trying to think of the best way to show you how much I loved you." He should have known by now that he doesn't need to do anything to prove his love for me. "Edward, I know how much you love me, you don't need to show me." He kissed my lips once and then continued. "Zahra. I love you and I need to do this."

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a small black box. "I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever; will you marry me?" _What!? Marriage!? How did I not see that coming!? What!? _The look on my face must have made it look like I was going to say no as Edwards face fell. I tried to take control of myself and let out a long breath, I didn't even know I was holding.

"Edward. I- I-. Well. Yes!" He jumped up from the ground and encased me in a tight hug and kissed my forehead down to my neck and placed the ring on my finger. "Edward, it's beautiful." I said admiring the ring on my finger. Edward smiled down at me. "It belonged to my mother, and her mother before her." I felt the need to cry again. "Wait until Alice-" Edward cut me off "she already knows, she saw me asking you but hid your reaction from me." I wrapped my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest. After a few moments he pulled my head up to look into his eyes then kissed my lips with such passion and intensity that even as a vampire I could have been knocked off my feet.

_This is could get used to! _I smiled into our kiss as I thought it, but Edward sharply pulled away. "What is it Edward?" he had a look of pure shock on his face, which was unusual for Edward. "I just heard your thoughts." _What? Wait, can you now?_ He didn't respond so I guessed that he couldn't. "What did I do?" he seemed completely puzzled, also strange for Edward. "Maybe it's your shield. You must have lifted it." I barely remembered the conversation that Kate and I had while I was still human.

*Flashback*

"_Kate?" she was walking back though the door from her hunting trip "yes" I looked at the floor then back at Kate "I was just wondering how you use your ability, Eleazar thinks that I can shield as well, but that I will only be able to when I'm turned" she tipped her head sideways slightly "it would make sense, if Edward cannot read your mind and you do not feel my shield." She paused for a moment "but, each shield is different, you must find what it is that's makes yours stronger." In the space of two seconds Edward was standing next to me quietly growling at Kate. I know what that means. "Edward, forget it. I'm sorry I asked Kate." Edward kissed my forehead "sorry Kate it's just-" Kate interrupted "forget it Edward, no harm done."_

*End Flashback*

"I need to speak with Kate." Edward nodded and we left the meadow. We scaled the wall and ran straight into Edwards's room. "I'll be back in a minute" Edward kissed my forehead and left the room. I could hear everyone talking downstairs. "Edward, do you really think she is a shield?" Carlisle seemed excited at our discovery. "Well, Amun felt it and Kate and I both think that is the only thing it could be. I'm going to ask Kate to visit soon and help Zahra."

"Good idea, Edward. But I think we should wait for a little while, give them some time to settle in back home. And I'm sure you too want some time to be alone." I heard Alice's 'shopping time' squeak. _That is defiantly not a force not to be dealt with. _I heard Edward laugh downstairs.

Edward came back into the room a few moments later "I heard that too, but I don't think Alice would appreciate you telling that to her." I laughed when I heard Alice shouting "you are going to be in trouble if you don't tell me Zahra!" I stopped laughing then remembered what Carlisle had said. "So, where are we getting time alone then?" Edward smirked at me. "Ease dropping, love?" "Edward, it's kind of hard not to overhear things when it sounds like the people downstairs are standing right next to you." He laughed "good point, and with that in mind, do you want to go somewhere a little more private?" I nodded and ran over to Edward, kissed him and ran downstairs. I was still faster than him. For now.

* * *

**I think that I made this chapter a bit lame, but hopefully it will pick back up next chapter.**

**Okay, still minimal reviews, so anyone reading, please review! Feedback is great, and I would very much like some!**

**And just so you guys know, my other story, Warning Crescent is now being co-written with the amazing EdwardsStupidLamb1918!**

**Good luck with everything and anything...  
!x~Frankie~x!**


	38. Chapter 34 TAG the Mrs

**Hey again... I still have my one, although annoying, loyal reviewer; EdwardsStupidLamb1918. Please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN WHAT I HAVE MADE UP!**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 34. TAG the Mrs.

"You took your time" I said to Edward when he came into the lounge where everyone else was sitting. "Is it hard to be the second fastest? Eddy-poo." Emmett's booming laughter filled the house. "Is it hard to be the second strongest? Emmy-Teddy." I smirked, trying hard not to laugh at the name calling that followed. Of course that only continued for about thirty seconds (not that that's not enough time for a full blown argument between two vampires) before Esme stepped in. "That's enough you two." They both stopped immediately and apologised to Esme. _How does she do it?_

"Come on Zahra, we need to go pick out your-" Edward cupped Alice's mouth with his hand. "They don't know yet. _Do_ they Alice?" she shook her head and Edward came to stand next to me. "Zahra and I are officially, engaged." I could hear the smile on Edward's face. He leant down to kiss my cheek. "My soon to be Mrs. Cullen" I must have been smiling like the Cheshire cat, as I pulled Edward's head to mine and kissed his lips, he deepened the kiss and I soon forgot about our family standing around us, until I heard Jasper pulling Alice out of her seat and drag her upstairs. Edward pulled out of our kiss, both of us still smiling. "Well at least she'll forget about the dress for a little while." Everyone laughed and we all talked for a few hours before going off for our own evening activities.

Edward and I went to our room and decided what 'activity' would be best. "Can we play a game" I smiled widely at the sarcasm in Edward's voice. "What game?" Edward's smile matched mine as he pulled me over to the bed and we lay on our backs. Edward had put his hand around my waist and kissed my neck and jaw line, his lips were so soft against my skin, and no matter how many times he touched me there was always that electric current that ran though me. I was lost in his scent and his deep golden eyes. He broke our gaze and we began entwining our bodies. Edward spoke so softly that I wouldn't have heard him if I was still human. "We should play-" at that moment Emmett ran in the room and smacked Edward around the head and shouted "TAG!" then he ran back out of the room with Edward and I fast approaching him.

"You've got no chance Emmett, me and Edward are faster than you!" I shouted after him as we ran into the forest. But as a response I got a huge log thrown at me. I _just_ dodged it and heard Alice running up behind me. "You may be fast, Zahra, but I can see where you're going to be and what you're going to do." Soon after I could heard the whole family catch up to us. Emmett and Edward were up in front so I decided to catch up in my own style. I jumped into the air and snapped out my wings, I flew as fast as I could to catch up to them and when I did I pulled my wings in and fell towards Edward. "Tag me!" I shouted after him and he ran in my direction and slapped my hand shouting "tag" at me. Just before I hit the ground I pulled out my wings and glided through the trees then up into the air searching for someone to tag.

I was gliding close to the tree tops when I spotted Emmett and Rosalie. I dived down again straight at Emmett and landed on top of him, Rose ran in another direction so as not to be tagged. "Tag! Emmett your IT!" I shouted and flew back into the air. I looked back at where I had tagged Emmett and saw a giant crater in the ground. "Someone's going to have to cover that up" I shouted and soon I saw Jasper on the ground waving me down. "What's up Jazz?" I landed a few feet from him. "You wanted someone to help cover this up." _Obviously, what else would he want me for?_ We covered up the hole and I was about to shoot straight back into the air when Jasper turned around and pinned me to the ground, using his power to make me sleepy. Emmett jumped out from the trees. "Jasper! That's not fair!" they both laughed and Emmett ran over to us. "Neither is dive-bombing me, little sis." They laughed until I got enough strength back to push Jasper off of me, he smacked into the tree behind him. "Sorry Jazz, all's fair in love and war, this just so happens to be war." Edward jumped out from the trees and took my hand "and she loves me." I smiled and we ran off to find the others. On the way we heard a very loud bang and Emmett shout "TAG!" we both laughed when we heard Jasper whingeing and start running after us, not that he would catch us.

We kept up our pace for hours; it was about four in the morning before Emmett started to get annoyed because everyone kept 'tagging' him. Everyone else decided to head home but Edward wanted to take me to the meadow again. When we got there we lay down on the grass and talked until sunrise. "We should probably head back. Alice has to 'decide' on what you would wear on your first day of school. 'Decide' because she already knows but wants to see everything herself." I groaned and Edward smirked.

"Come on, love." He pulled me to my feet and we ran home, just in time to see Carlisle off for work. "Have fun at the hospital, Carlisle." He smiled at me and waved as he drove down the drive. "So, let's see what Alice has in store for me." _God, I hope there isn't a tank top. _Edward laughed. "I really need to learn how to control this." Edward laughed even harder as we walked inside, to meet my doom that is; Alice.

* * *

**I know that was a bit of a filler chapter but the next will be out soon. **

**Chapters come faster if you review so... please review!!!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	39. Chapter 35 Dress Up Time!

**Hey guys!**

**Another quick chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT WHAT I MADE UP!**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 35. Dress Up Time!

Alice Point Of View

"_So, let's see what Alice has in store for me."_

Yes! She is finally coming to her senses and letting me choose her clothes! I don't know why everyone moans on about it, I have fabulous fashion sense and they would wear the worst clothes ever, if it wasn't for me. Okay, not the worst but still.

I needed to get the perfect 'first day of school as a vampire' outfit. Of course I already knew what to get and had it all shipped in this morning. Zahra knocked on the door and I let her in. "Jasper I don't think you want to see this." Jasper had a look of horror on his face. "Don't worry, I am outt'a here." I kissed Jasper on the cheek as he left us for some girly, dress up time.

"Okay Alice, let's see it." _YAY! _I jumped on the spot for a moment then ran into my closet for her outfit. I laid it out on the bed and Zahra had a look of pure shock on her face. "Perfect, isn't it!" She turned to face me "Alice, I cannot, repeat, cannot, wear, _that, _to school!" I shook my head. "Silly, of course you can. And you will, I've seen it, so there's no getting out of it." she groaned and picked up the outfit. "Fine." I smiled and got my make-up kit ready for when she had changed.

* * *

**Sorry it's another short one but I'm so good at Alice!**

**Chapters come faster if you review!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	40. AN Forum

Hey guys, sorry this isn't a chapter but if anyone is interested, there is a forum up, on which you don't need a login etc.

It's about fan-fiction and fan-art in general seeing as there isn't any on fan fiction.

Please take a look; it was made by _Yoshino in the Moonlight4_

Here's the link – http:fanbbs (dot) net/

Thanks!

!x~Frankie~x!


	41. Chapter 36 School Time

**Hey guys! Hope you like this one, I have added a bit of humour from here!**

**I don't know why, but the format keeps changing and aligning the writing to the left... why? No idea...**

**I do NOT own Twilight. If I did, the main character would be Francesca, but she isn't so, let's move on shall we...**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 36. School Time

Okay, maybe I was a little over dramatic with the whole 'Alice choosing my outfit' thing; it wasn't all the bad really. A small, tight, satin blue strap top. A short black slightly frilly skirt and black and blue high heels.

As soon as I was dressed and had make-up splattered all over my face by my personal pixie stylist torturer, Edward came in and took me in his embrace and kissed my lips. He pulled back and smiled his perfect crooked smile. "Ready, Miss soon-to-be Cullen?" I smiled and kissed him back. "Ready as I'll ever be, let's get this day over and done with so I can come home already."

We walked out of the house. I didn't want to take my car so Edward drove the Volvo with me in the passenger seat and Alice and Jasper in the back. Rosalie and Emmett took Rose's Porsche.

We arrived at school with the usual stares, and I began to feel more self conscious. "Don't worry so much Zahra. I can't concentrate." Jasper whispered to me as we walked to class. "Sorry Jasper. I just, don't like all these people looking at me." Edward put his arm around my waist. "Just pretend their looking straight though you love, you'll be fine." I smiled up at Edward and he kissed my forehead. I was in first lesson with Alice and Jasper, Homeroom, fun. I sat next to Alice with Jasper on her other side sending me calming waves so that I could forget the looks I was getting from Jessica and Lauren and Mike's constant flirting.

At the end of homeroom I was walking out of the door when Mike grabbed my wrist and spun me to face him, it wouldn't have done anything normally but I couldn't seem inhuman to him. "So, Zahra, I was thinking that, well, maybe we could, um, go to the cinema together. There's a new horror film out about vampires, out this weekend." I laughed internally. "Sorry Mike, I'm going to be with my family then" I turned to walk out of the door but Mike ran in front of it, trying to block my exit. He kept babbling on about going out in the week or something rather, I wasn't really paying attention. I was staring at the beautiful hunk of a vampire standing behind the annoying little human.

"So what do you think?" _What? _"Ow, sorry what, Mike?" he seemed a little upset I wasn't paying him any attention. "Do you want, to go, to prom, with, me?" I groaned internally. _No way! Stupid annoying pervy human, just leave me alone. _Edward laughed and made Mike jump about ten feet in the air.

"Sorry Mike, she's going with me" I nodded and took Edward's outstretched hand and left the room. Edward pulled me close to him when we were far enough away from Mike. "Stupid, annoying pervy human?" I made a face "you heard that?" he nodded once and kissed my cheek. "I love the sound of your voice, inside and outside of your head" I beamed at his compliment and he gave me his crooked smile in return and I was lost in his eyes. "You're doing it again." He stopped smiling and looked confused "doing what?" "Dazzling me" I said and walked to my next class. With Emmett.

This should be fun.

* * *

**Please review! Please! I'm getting desperate now!**

**I will update soooo much faster if people update!**

**I might be nice and update the next chapter today if I get two reviews!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	42. Chapter 37 Home Economics

**Hey guys!**

**I didn't get my two reviews, but here is the next chapter anyway, because I was bored of not updating this story.  
I know it's still short, but that's what you get when you don't review!**

**I do NOT own Twilight. If I did, Edward wouldn't be in the book, he would be here with me! But he's not, so let's get on, shall we...**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 37. Home Economics

I made my way to Emmett's locker where we met before class. "Hey, sis, ready for some cooking?" _Ewww! _When I first became a vampire Emmett had tried to make me eat human food. It was one of the worst things I ever did, especially what you have to do afterwards. _Yuck! _"I am not testing anything, especially if you make it." I walked off towards the door with Emmett trailing behind me. I was dreading the thought of eating anything Emmett touched, let alone cooked.

We got into class and sat in our seats waiting for class to start, when Emmett started flicking paper at me. "You can't be bored already Emmett, we only just sat down." He stopped making paper balls for a second to face me. "It is very easy to get bored. Now let's play a prank." He said the last bit quietly enough so only I could hear it. In truth I was bored and didn't want to take this class so I just nodded once and listened to Emmett's plan.

"Today we're going to cook, goulash." The whole of the class had a 'dumb' look on their faces. "Does anyone know what it is?" No one else said anything. Esme and I had made it once when I was human, I vaguely remembered it so put my hand up. "Zahra?" the whole class turned to look at me. "Is it a stew?" The teacher nodded. "Now it all." Emmett muttered and I hit his arm playfully.

"Yes, it is. It originated from Hungary, and is traditionally made with beef." The class lost interest once they found it wasn't anything desert like. The teacher explained how to prepare and cook it and told us to get started. _  
_

_Time to put the plan into action._

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

**The next chapter is better!**

**From now on, I'll just be posting chapters when I feel like it, seeing as no one seems to like this story too much :'(  
Oh well! I like it anyway, so I'm just going to continue updating!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	43. Chapter 38 Boredom Sucks Grounding Worse

**Hey again!**

**Okay, I decided that I would post this next chapter now, get more of the short ones out of the way before I start posting the longer chapters!**

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT I DID NOT MAKE UP! - That ought to do it :D**

**Now... on with the story!**

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 38. Boredom Sucks But Being Grounded Is Worse!

**Emmett Point Of View**

I was standing at my locker waiting for Zahra to meet me for our next class, Home Economics. Zahra came to stand next to me. "Hey, sis, ready for some cooking?" I was kind of dreading the thought myself. She looked at me in disgusted. "I am not testing anything, especially if you make it." then she walked towards our class and I followed behind her thinking of the last time I made her eat human food.

_*Flashback*_

_Everyone was standing around waiting for Zahra to stop freaking out about how different she looked. Emmett left the room for a second and brought back a plate of leftovers from the fridge that Esme had made for Zahra. "Hey, Zahra, eat this." Before Zahra really thought about what she was about to do she through back the food down her throat, then stared gagging. "Emmett you are so, dead" she choked out. "Emmett, if she doesn't kill you I will" Edward said as he took Zahra to the bathroom to 'dispose' of the human food. Everyone stared daggers at Emmett, while Rosalie smacked him around the head. "Idiot" she muttered under her breath._

_*End Flashback*_

We sat down in our seats and I got bored so I started throwing paper balls at Zahra. "You can't be bored already Emmett, we only just sat down." I stopped half way through my next paper ball and turned to face Zahra. "It is very easy to get bored. Now let's play a prank." I whispered the last part so only she could hear. Zahra nodded and I grinned evilly and told her my plan at vampire speed.

The teacher walked in and stood at the front of the class. "Today we're going to cook, goulash." The whole of the class had a 'dumb struck' look on their faces. "Does anyone know what it is?" after a moment of hesitation, Zahra put her hand up. "Zahra?" as the teacher said her name the whole class turned to look at Zahra, including me. "Is it a stew?" The teacher nodded towards Zahra and continued with his little speech. "Know it all" I muttered and Zahra hit my arm playfully. "Yes, it is. It originated from Hungary, and is traditionally made with beef." _Perfect for our plan to work! _Everyone else in the class got bored and started talking or texting, they were all distracted, including the teacher who was now showing everyone how to prepare the food.

_Time to put the plan into action. _

As everyone gathered there ingredients and started to prepare them I ran at vampire speed and put HP and Tartar sauce in everyone's gravy mix, Zahra on the other hand swapped everyone's spices around. When everyone had finished preparing their food they placed them in the oven and went back to their own conversations. I didn't tell Zahra about the baking powder that I added into everyone's food. _This is going to be so much fun! I wonder what the baking powder will do._

After twenty minutes we were told to check our food, and as everyone opened their oven doors, bucket loads of stew exploded from every oven, other than ours. I had a huge grin plastered on my face, which I just couldn't get rid of. _This is some of my best work. _Everyone, including our teacher was covered in the gooey stuff. As the teacher scanned the room she saw Zahra and I were completely goo free.

"EMMETT! ZAHRA! To the principal's office. Now!" We picked up our things and went to sit outside the principal's office. Zahra didn't talk to me for another few minutes. "You know Esme is going to kill us, right?" I nodded in response. "Well, if we're lucky we could just get away with a suspension or detention." Zahra huffed and turned away from me. "This was your idea." I smiled. I couldn't get rid of my new grin that had emerged. "It was fun though!" Zahra glared at me for less than four seconds before we burst out in a fit of laughter. After the principal spoke to us, and gave us two weeks detention, and called Esme. And I was in no hurry to get home.

We walked slowly to the cars while everyone groaned at our unusually slow pace. "What did you brake now, Emmett?" _Come on, Eddie, you know I'm not that sort of person, who goes around breaking everything. _"Why do I not believe that?" Zahra groaned next to me and got into the car next to Edward. "He messed up our classes cooking session." _Me?!_

"Me?! You helped!" everyone looked at Zahra shocked. "Okay, fine, I helped. How come you didn't see this Alice?" Alice smiled at us "I did see it, I just thought it was too funny to warn you" Zahra groaned. "Fine. Now can we just get home so we can get our punishment over and done with, please?" Edward nodded and drove off in the Volvo with Zahra, Alice and Jasper while I went to get in Rosie's BMW. When I got in the car, she smacked me round the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" she rolled her eyes at me. "You are such an idiot." I decided it was best not to say anything on the way home considering the malice dripping of my Rosie's every word.

When we got home Esme was waiting for me and Zahra in the lounge. Rose went into the garage while Alice and Jasper went to their room and Edward joined me, Zahra and Esme. "I cannot believe you two. Well, Emmett, I can but Zahra, sweetie." Zahra hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry Esme, I don't know what came over me, I promise I won't do it again." Esme nodded towards the door for us to leave. I was nearing my freedom when... disaster. "Not, you, Emmett." _Damn it!_

_

* * *

_

**I thought I would add an Emmett POV just to shake things up a tad!**

**Hope you like!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	44. Chapter 39 The Best Night Ever!

**Here iz ze next chaptah!**

**No idea, _what, _that was!**

**I decided to be nice and upload on the same day ;D**

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! - But oh, how I wish I did! *sigh***

* * *

The Last Sunset

Chapter 39. The Best Night Ever!

Edward and I ran to our room and listened to Esme talking to Emmett. "Emmett, we need to blend in, now more than ever. I don't want any more trouble out you for the rest of the semester." "Sorry, Esme." Emmett sounded truly sorry, for once. "You're grounded until further notice. Off you go." We heard Emmett walk away and I looked at Edward. "I feel like that was my fault as well. I mean if I didn't agree then Emmett wouldn't be grounded." Edward rubbed my arm soothingly. "Don't worry love, Emmett doesn't mind. Besides he's been grounded so many times, I've lost count, and that doesn't happen very often to a vampire." I laughed and snuggled into Edward's embrace. "When do you want to get married?" I was a little taken aback by the question. "Oh, well. I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." That's when I heard my worst nightmare coming up the stairs.

"I know! I know! Please, let me do the planning, please-" "okay" "-you know I will be perfect please, please, pl- wait did you say '_okay_'?" I nodded "didn't you see me saying yes?" Alice smiled and looked very proud with herself. "I decided that I would let you choose and I wasn't going to look into your future for that answer." She continued to waffle on and on, and on, and wouldn't shut up_. _"How would you like to be a bridesmaid, Alice?" she stopped in her tracks. "Really?!" she practically screamed at me. "Really, Alice." She ran over to me and hugged me almost as tight as Emmett, if I were still human I would have been choking. "Alice, you can let go now." she let go of me and briefly hugged Edward. "Oh, I can't wait there is so much to do!" she ran from our room into hers to plan our wedding. _Perfect, oh wait a second. _"Conditions, Alice" I said, knowing full well she could hear me. "I know, I know. You don't want to know until it is necessary and Edward is defiantly _not _going to see the dress." Edward gave me puppy dog eyes. "No, way, this is going to be traditional; you are not seeing my dress in any way, shape or form, until the wedding, my little handsome mind-reading vampire." He snorted. "I suppose that's fair, love." He lent down and nuzzled my neck, making me giggle like a school girl, which made Emmett laugh hysterically. "Emmett, we're trying to have a private moment. Which means no laughing or starting TAG or other games that take up the whole night." I heard a sharp smack and Emmett immediately shut up. _Rosalie. _"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" I smiled at Edward as he picked me up bridal style and jumped out the window.

He ran with me in his arms for a few minutes before he put me down in our meadow. "Why do we need privacy, right now?" I teased playfully. "Well, actually I think it is a different reason than the one you think, love." I pouted and looked down "you know; you're really cute when you pout." I smiled and he kissed my lips for a brief moment before he pulled away. "Don't make me pout again" he laughed and kissed me once more "I was thinking maybe we could talk about the honeymoon. Like where we were to go. I mean, obviously it can't be crowded and sunny but I don't want us to have to be stuck somewhere, which is basically where we were to begin with; pouring down with rain." I placed my hand on his cheek. "Edward, I love you. I don't care where our honeymoon is, as long as I am with you, that's all I care about." I leant on my knees and kissed his perfect lips. After a full three minutes I pulled back, much to Edward's disappointment. "Why couldn't we discuss this at the house?" His lips pulled up at the corners just slightly "Alice." _Ah. _"Fair enough, now where we're we?" I pushed my lips back onto his. I could feel my love for Edward welling up inside of me. _God, I hope this feeling never goes away. _Edward pulled away slightly and his breath poured all over my face, it was addictive "me either" he breathed and began kissing my jaw line. "I just figured it out!" Edward pulled away and tilted his head to the side slightly and raised his eye brow at me. "How to control my shield! Let me try again." He only nodded, slightly surprised at my excitement.

I closed my eyes and started to think of Edward, all the memories I had of our time together. I thought about the first time I saw him on the plane, the first time we kissed, when we found each other after I got off the boat and when he asked me to marry him. The happiest times we have shared. I opened my eyes and Edward was staring at me, so lovingly. "That was, amazing" he took me in his arms and kissed me furiously. "And I thought you were holding back on me _before_" I panted after we had separated. "I think we should-" Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket. "_Edward! That is a brilliant idea! The sooner the better! You could have given me more notice to speed things up but I can work with it!_" The line went dead and Edward shut the phone and put it back in his pocket. "Well the pixie thinks it's a good idea. So are you going to tell me, now that it has been decided?"

Edward kissed my forehead and pulled me up off the ground. "I thought it would be good to have the wedding on our four month anniversary and your 18th birthday." _It's really only been four months! _"I had no idea it was that long, I mean it feels like I've known you my whole life." Edward flashed his dazzling smile at me and said "I'd say that for me, except its not possible, but you get the idea." I smiled and shook my head slightly. "I have no idea, how I got so lucky." Edward raised his eyebrow slightly, no human would have noticed. "What do you mean?" I gave him a 'like you don't know' look. "How I got the most wonderful and perfect creature in the whole entire world to ask me to marry them." He stood closer to me and brushed his finger gently across my cheek. "I'm the lucky one, having the most beautiful and amazing girl agree to marry me." "We are not having another battle of love, my dearest, dazzling vampire."

After a few hours we decided to head back to the house. When we got there, Alice was waiting for me. _Oh no. _"Zahra! Oh we have so much to do. First the date, July 23rd, I think it's a brilliant idea! Your anniversary and birthday!" "Alice, I thought I said I didn't want to know, unless-" "unless totally necessary, I know, I know." She jumped on me in an attempt to 'hug' Edward and me. "You know, Alice, you should really be planning, not hugging. We only have twelve days until the wedding." She jumped off us and ran back into her room throwing a "you can count on me!" over her shoulder on the way. "Has she always been like that?" Edward chuckled "yes." _This is going to be an interesting eternity._

The next few days were filled with little attacks from Alice as well as a few attempted pranks from Emmett, but eventually the wedding was dawning upon us.

It was the night before the wedding and Alice, Esme and Rosalie had 'kidnapped' me for the night while Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett did the same for Edward. "Is this really necessary Alice?" she glared daggers at me every time I asked. "Yes. I would have thought you wouldn't have asked again after the thirty-eighth time, but no, you make it thirty-nine!" I sighed "sorry Alice. It's just I'm not used to all this pampering." Esme came to stand beside me and squeezed my shoulders affectionately "It's for your first wedding, that's the most special." I sighed, yet again. "Your right, I'm sorry guys. Okay no more moaning, let's have fun tonight!"

"Finally!" Rosalie put the stereo on and we started dancing to 'In For The Kill by La Roux'. When the song finished Alice sat me back in the chair and continued with my hair and make-up. The music was on quietly in the background while we were talking, until Alice jumped up and turned the volume up. We all recognised the song and were on our feet singing along.

"It's raining men, hallelujah, its raining men!"

When we finished messing around we got changed and headed out to bar in Port Angeles called 'Mermaid Lagoon'. "Alice are you sure this is a good idea. I mean, yer, it's my hen night and all but-" Alice interrupted me "come on Zahra, you said no more moaning" "okay, fine, let's do this" I groaned.

Rosalie, Esme and Alice all stood around me as we walked into the entrance.

* * *

**Okay, I know its a little rushed here, but I wanted to move off little funny chpaters and onto the wedding soon!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	45. Please read!

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry this isn't a chapter, I wanted to tell you guys about my site that you can share ideas and get advice from other authors.**

**This is a new site, so join up and share your ideas**

**http:// fanfiction-story-share (dot) ning (dot) com/**

**Thanks guys **

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	46. AN Important, please read

Hey guys, I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated anything for a very long time. I have been exploring my other styles of writing and have written a few shorter stories and got loads more ideas.

Unfortunately I have lost interest in my current Twilight stories _The Last Sunset_ and _Warning Crescent_. I'd like to have finished them but I have tried writing them and come to dead ends every time. I won't be putting them up for adoption or anything like that but I won't be finishing them either and I am very sorry to those of you who wanted more.

I am trying to continue _Alliance_ because it is only a short story so far, but that may take time.

Now that it is finally the summer holidays I will be trying to write more new things and get some stuff up but no promises guys.

Sorry again and thank you to anyone who favourited etc.

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	47. Name Change!

**Important!**

Dear Readers, I have decided to change my pen name from **Edward'sNewBella17** to **Words-Of-A-Fallen-Angel**

**That is all**

!x~Frankie~x!


	48. AN About The Fic!

Okay guys, I have got another few chapters of this story already written, so I've decided that I'm going to put up the last few up and finish it off completely in about another 4 chapters.

Sorry I haven't been a great author or whatever on this site, I seem to have issues with not wanted to finish stories about half way in.

So from now on, all my stories will be finished BEFORE I upload them to stop this happening again.

But I am going to college in September so depending on how things work out, I may/may not continue writing.

Thank you to those who fav/alert/review, I do this for you guys :)

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	49. Chapter 40 Sobering Up

**As promised, here are the last four chapters of The Last Sunset!**

The Last Sunset

By Francesca Mundy

Chapter 40. Sobering Up

We walked into the club and immediately, I wanted to walk back out. "Alice, maybe we should go somewhere else" she took my arm and towed me through the crowd to the bar. "Calm down, Zahra. No one can hurt us, but we can hurt them. Let's just have fun." "Okay Alice, but one question; can vampires get drunk?" I heard Rosalie stifle a laugh behind me. "No, but we're hoping you can, seeing as your still part human." I didn't even realise Esme was gone until she came back with a round of shots. "I didn't think you guys were going to drink" "were not, these are for you." _I'm going to die. _"I think your forgetting, _tomorrow_ is my wedding." Rosalie picked up one of the glasses and shoved it into my hands. "don't worry we got some ideas off Carlisle before they left, you'll be as good as new by tomorrow morning"

In less than three hours I was well on my way to being scared for life. It turns out; it _is_ possible for me to get drunk. But Alice and Rosalie were pushing me to the limit. I'd had at least seven rounds of shots, four vodkas and a Martini. "I think maybe it's time to get her home, Alice" I could just hear Esme over the music.

"I agree. Let's go to see the wizard!" I shouted as I felt someone pull me onto my feet and drag me towards the door, but just before we got through the crowd someone else grabbed my other arm. I looked down at the too warm hand and saw Mike on the other side of it. "Hey Zahra, come on stay and have another drink!" I was about to throw him into next week when Alice ripped his hand off me and whispered to me "you can't do that here Zahra." "Well when can I then!" Alice shook her head and continued to drag me out while Rosalie took care of Mike. "I wanna help too!" Alice continued to drag me. "Not in your condition, but I got Esme to video it so you can watch it once your able to stand by yourself." I huffed and let her drag me into the car.

"Drink this." Alice handed me a flask. "What's this?" _It_ _smells horrible! _"Coffee" "how is this going to help, besides it probably tastes as bad as it smells." She took the lid off and pushed it back in my hands "Carlisle said that if you can get drunk then you should be able to sober up with caffeine, so drink." I plugged my nose and let it slip down my throat. _At least it doesn't burn as much as the vodka. _"I was right. That's disgusting!" Alice smirked at me "I never said it would taste nice." Rosalie and Esme got in the car and Alice pulled out of the car park onto the main road. "Is it working do you think?" Esme seemed most concerned out of the three of them. "Well I don't feel as hyper, but I do feel sick." The rest of the ride home was silent. When we parked outside the house, Esme helped me out of the car and into my room. "Okay we have two and half hours to get her sober."

After a lot of coffee and exercise (don't ask me how this helps, I was doing sit-ups and jogging for about an hour and only made a slight difference) I was sure that I could go without being sick in _my _wedding.

"When is Edward getting here? I don't want him to see me in my dress" Alice huffed "for the hundredth time, he isn't coming until the actual wedding; he will not see your dress until you walk down the aisle. Emmett is making sure he will be here on time, not that he needs help with that considering he kept badgering me yesterday about letting him here early." I groaned "I just want this to be done properly and as normal as possible."

Rosalie patted my arm "no matter how much you try there are at least three things that are not going to be normal; the bride, the groom and the guests." We all laughed for a few minutes before I started panicking again.

"How long have I got?" Rosalie answered "You need to make your way down stairs in eighteen minutes. Don't worry; everything is going to be perfect." Alice decided that it would be best to have the wedding and after party at the house.

Edward asked Emmett and Jasper if one of them wanted to be the best man, Emmett agreed first and Jasper seemed a bit bummed so I asked if he would walk me down the aisle, as Carlisle was going to marry us, he was ecstatic. I even asked Benjamin if he wanted to be our page boy, to carry the rings down the aisle. I asked Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Kate if they would be my bridesmaids and they all agreed. Most of the vampires that came to help with the Volturi had been given invites as well as some of my friends from school, okay well Angela and Ben as well as Bella, Charlie and Jacob had.

After hyperventilating for seventeen minutes Alice began getting me ready for my decent down the spiral staircase. "Jazz, you're going to have to pull her a bit to start with." Alice said and gave me a hug and Jasper a kiss. The music started and Benjamin walked down followed by my bridesmaids, as my turn came, Jasper gave me a slight tug on my arm and my foot took one uneasy step forward. I felt a wave of calm wash over me and nudged Jasper and whispered to him "thanks, Jazz" he nodded once and kept walking. We came down the stairs I was completely amazed by how the house had been transformed. There were flowers and ribbons and all sorts everywhere, all in matching colours and my dress fit in perfectly.

**I know it probably won't live up to expectations but thank you to everyone who is still going to finish my story :)**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	50. Chapter 41 Unbreakable Vowel

**I'm not even really going to bother with any A/N's now so...**  
**Roll the chapter!**

The Last Sunset

By Francesca Mundy

Chapter 41. Unbreakable Vowel

Alice had put my hair in a bun with some of my hair dangling down in curls. My dress was a traditional white with flowered embroidery, and was slightly ruffled at the bottom with a short train and a thin veil. Alice had to make a few adjustments to fit my wings but I would put up with the pain for an hour or two, as long as I was with Edward I didn't care. Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Kate, my bridesmaids all wore short dresses with a ruffled belt in different colours. Alice; light blue, Rosalie; deep red, Esme; lilac and Kate; pink. Benjamin wore a black and white, traditional suit, as did Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle was wearing a tradition priest suit, black with a white collar.

As Jasper and I began walking down the aisle I noticed a happy 18th banner round the rim of the room. _July 23__rd__, happy birthday me!_ On the present table, there were presents with fancy patterns on and others with 'Happy Birthday' on. I looked around the room and immediately saw my beloved groom, at the altar, as he promised. _Like the dress? _I tried to lift my shield but Edward gave no sign to tell me that it worked or not so I let it drop. I focused on Edward ignoring everyone else as I went by. When I was stood opposite him, Jasper put my hand into his, and as he did I felt, love. Pure love. It was so utterly wonderful, but as soon as I felt it, I also felt Jasper tense beside me. "Sorry Jazz" I whispered so quietly only he could hear me. I felt calmness once again, rush over me as I took a deep, unnecessary breath. I looked into Edward's amazing, liquid gold eyes. Carlisle began the ceremony but I barely noticed. There were only a few words I was waiting for.

"Zahra, do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband. Will you love, honour and cherish him. To have and to hold from this day forward, for as long as you both shall live" at the realisation of his words Emmett's signature grin was plastered across _my _face. "I do" I said, glad that I didn't squeak it out. "Edward do you take Zahra Simmons to be your lawfully wedded wife. Will you love, honour and cherish her. To have and to hold from this day forward, for as long as you both shall live" Edward's smile matched mine as he replied "I do"

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Edward, you may now kiss your bride." Edward muttered something along the lines of "finally", took my hands, and kissed me passionately. All my senses were knocked out of me, forgetting our audience. Carlisle tapped Edwards shoulder after a bit too long and he ruefully pulled away. "And yes, I love the dress." He whispered into my ear. I smiled at Edward as we walked back down the aisle and up the stairs to get changed for the party, while having flower petals thrown over our heads.

I hadn't seen the dress, so I was hoping it was something not too 'arrogant'. As I walked into the room I saw the dress lying on the bed. It was strapless with embroidery at the top. The skirt flowed down with a thin veil covering it. It was a light pink with a beautiful necklace place above it. Once I had finished dressing I looked at myself in the mirror as Edward came out in a more dressed down suit. He hugged me round my waist and kissed my hair, stroking it softly. "You look amazing, love." I smirked at him and placed a chased kiss on his lips before walking through the door saying "You look gorgeous." I paused for a second, contemplating. "You know, I thought I wouldn't like the attention, but I'm getting used to it" Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. We talked for a while before Edward told me that Alice had been screaming in her head for us to get downstairs, so we collected ourselves and Edward took my hand and we walked down the stairs together, officially, Mr and Mrs Cullen.

**Hope you guys like it!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	51. Chapter 42 Party Time!

**Oh, just roll the chapter!**

The Last Sunset

By Francesca Mundy

Chapter 42. Party Time!

As we made our way down the stairs and the cheering got louder, and my smile got bigger. _I like this sort of attention. _Edward chuckled again and I elbowed him playfully. Everyone met us at the bottom of the stairwell. First was my new family who all embraced me, even Rosalie. Then there was the Denali coven, Benjamin and his coven, the Amazons and pretty much every vampire that came to help us with the Volturi except Stefan and Vladimir, which in truth, I didn't mind. They scared me, to say the least. The werewolves were here of course, to make sure no extra hunting went on, and to accompany Bella and Jacob. The only non-vampires that felt comfortable here were Bella, Jacob and Seth who quickly made friends with Edward. I even invited Angela and Ben and a few other humans from school, but they left after the ceremony, so that everyone could be more, 'themselves' at the after party as Edward explained. So we told the other humans that we were going straight to our honeymoon, which I have no idea where we're going, Edward has been sure to keep it a complete secret.

The first song came on and Edward pulled me onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist and we swayed to the song staring passionately into one another's eyes. When the song finished, others gathered on the dance floor as Jasper and Emmett took it in turns to play with the decks and other DJ equipment. Carlisle and Esme joined us on the dance floor when the slower songs began. "May I borrow our new daughter for a dance" Edward and I both smiled at Carlisle, and we started dancing. I heard Esme ask Edward for a dance while I was otherwise occupied and he willingly accepted. After my dance with Carlisle, I then danced with Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Kate, Emmett, Jasper and Benjamin. I didn't really feel very comfortable with many of the other vampires here, and dancing with one of the wolves was probably a bad idea. I did have a chat with Jake, Bella and Seth and I had a feeling we were becoming good friends.

Later in the evening Edward told me that we were leaving for the honeymoon just before the end of the reception so that we could say goodbye to everyone. "Alice has already packed our bags and they are in the car waiting" I groaned. "What is it, love?" I sighed and pulled Edward aside for a moment. "You let Alice, pack my bag. Alice Cullen, the world's best shopper and future seeing vampire." Edward chuckled. "I wasn't going to let her, love, but she made me." he kissed my hair and led me back over to Bella and Jacob who we were previously talking to.

"So Zahra, where are going for the honeymoon?" Bella asked. "Like _I_ would be allowed to know, it has been classified as top secret." Bella laughed. "Don't worry everyone else will find out once you're out of hearing distance." Alice danced over once she realised where this conversation was heading. "Alice that is hardly fair, the bride can't know her own honeymoon destination?" She patted my head, in her very, Alice like style. "Sorry, I'm under strict orders from you know who." I nodded in a sarcastic, understanding way "yeah, no one wants to get on Voldemort's bad side" Alice looked at me pointedly before laughing. I knew it was Edward that made everyone promise not to tell me, which was extremely frustrating.

"Edward?" I called. He was stood beside me in less than a second. "Yes, love?" he said, whilst kissing my hair. "You're not really going to keep a secret from your wife, are you?" I said, in what I hoped was a seductive tone, and brushed my lips against his. "Maybe we could leave early?" he said through heavy breaths. _Wow, who know I could seduce Edward Cullen..._ Edward put his hands around my waist and pulled me closely, and whispered in my ear "_yes, who knew..._" _Darn it. _Edward lifted his head to rest it on mine."Love, until you're in control of your ability, I very much doubt you can keep anything from me" he said. "But we could still leave early" he breathed into my ear, if I were still human; I think I would have melted by now.

"No!" Alice shouted at us, breaking us apart and alerting everyone in the room to our little conversation. "I have everything planned, no one is leaving early, and I mean, no one, Edward." He pointed her finger at us both, then her eyes glazed over and she had a faraway look in her eyes. A few seconds later, she broke into a huge grin and walked away. "I wonder who won that round" I said to Edward as I unwrapped myself from him and walked over to Bella.

**It's all coming to a close!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	52. Chapter 43 Parties and Secrets

**Roll the chapter!**

The Last Sunset

By Francesca Mundy

Chapter 43. Parties and Secrets

Edward Point Of View

I heard Zahra and Jasper make their way down the stairs as I stood at the altar. I was worried I would be the first vampire in history to faint, I was so nervous. I felt Jasper's calmness wash through the room and let it envelop me. _July 23__rd__, happy birthday me! _I heard Zahra's voice fill my head and suddenly the feeling of calm was gone, and I became even more nervous, if that was even possible. I tried to stay where I was but not seeing my angel, was killing me.

_Like the dress? _Was all I heard my angel think before I nearly flew from my place and kiss her full, soft, beautiful lips. She began walking down the aisle, she looked amazing in her dress and Alice had done brilliantly with her make-up. _Who am I kidding; there is no word suitable to describe her beauty! _

When they finally stood in front of me, Jasper put her hand into mine and as he did I felt, love. Pure love. It was so utterly wonderful, but as soon as I felt it, I also felt Jasper tense beside me. "Sorry Jazz" I whispered so quietly only he could hear me, but I also noticed Zahra apologise too. _It's fine, good luck. _I smiled and nodded at Jasper as he walked away, leaving me with a cover of calm and my beautiful angel.

She looked into my eyes, as I looked into hers. Carlisle began the ceremony, but it went all to slow. I wanted to take Zahra and leave for our honeymoon, right then. _Don't you dare, Edward! _I heard Alice shout at me, in her head. I mentally changed my plans to stay. _Good._ I could hear the smile through her voice.

"Zahra, do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband. Will you love, honour and cherish him. To have and to hold from this day forward, for as long as you both shall live" Zahra's smile turned into Emmett's grin as she answered Carlisle. "I do" she said. "Edward do you take Zahra Simmons to be your lawfully wedded wife. Will you love, honour and cherish her. To have and to hold from this day forward, for as long as you both shall live" I felt my smile, match, if not beat Zahra's as I replied "I do"

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Edward, you may now kiss your bride."I breathed out saying _"finally"_ so quietly, I doubted anyone but Zahra or Carlisle heard me. I took her hands, and kissed her passionately. All my senses were knocked out of me, forgetting our audience. Carlisle tapped my shoulder after a bit too long and I ruefully pulled away. "And yes, I love the dress." I whispered into her ear. She smiled at me as we walked back down the aisle and up the stairs to get changed for the party, while having flower petals thrown over our heads.

I went into our room and quickly grabbed my less dressy, tux and changed. When I came back into our room, Zahra was in front of the mirror, and I walked over to her and snaked my arms around her waist, kissed her head and gently stroked her hair. "You look amazing, love." I said to her and she smirked up at me and placed a chased kiss on my lips before walking through the door saying "You look gorgeous." She paused for a second. "You know, I thought I wouldn't like the attention, but I'm getting used to it" I chuckled and kissed her cheek. We talked for a while before I finally gave in and told Zahra that Alice had been screaming in my head for us to get downstairs for the past five minutes, so we collected ourselves and I took her hand as we walked down the stairs together, officially, Mr and Mrs Cullen.

As we made our way down the stairs and the cheering got louder, and Zahra's smile got bigger. _I like this sort of attention. _I heard her think and I chuckled again, as she elbowed me playfully. Everyone met us at the bottom of the stairwell. First was my family who all embraced her, even Rosalie, who was actually genuinely pleased that Zahra was joining out family. Then there was the Denali coven, Benjamin and his coven, the Amazons and pretty much every vampire that came to help us with the Volturi except Stefan and Vladimir, which I didn't mind, and neither did anyone else, apparently.

The werewolves were here, to make sure none of the guests went hunting went on, in or around Forks and La Push, and to accompany Bella and Jacob. I had told the other humans that Zahra and I would be leaving straight away for our honeymoon, so they would leave the non-humans to be more 'themselves' as I had told Zahra. I had been sure to keep our honeymoon a complete secret from Zahra, but practically everyone but her knew.

The first song came on and I pulled Zahra onto the dance floor, and wrapped my arms around her, swaying and staring into one another's eyes, lovingly. After the song finished, other joined us on the dance floor. Jasper and Emmett were taking turns with the DJ equipment, until the slow songs began to play, and Carlisle and Esme joined us. "May I borrow our new daughter for a dance" We both smiled at Carlisle, as he and Zahra started dancing. Esme soon asked me to dance while Zahra was with Carlisle. She danced with our family, Jacob and Seth, and talked to Bella. It was obvious that she wasn't very comfortable with anyone else.

When things started to die down I went to have a word with my wife. _I will never tire or saying that. _I told herwe were leaving for the honeymoon just before the end of the reception so that we could say goodbye to everyone. "Alice has already packed our bags and they are in the car waiting" she groaned. "What is it, love?" I asked as she pulled me aside. "You let Alice, pack my bag. Alice Cullen, the world's best shopper and future seeing vampire." I chuckled. "I wasn't going to let her, love, but she made me." I kissed her hair and lead her back over to Bella and Jacob who we were previously talking to. I left them alone for a moment but couldn't help but listen in on her conversation.

"So Zahra, where are going for the honeymoon?" Bella asked. "Like _I_ would be allowed to know, it has been classified as top secret." Bella laughed. "Don't worry everyone else will find out once you're out of hearing distance." Alice danced over to them once she realised where the conversation was heading. "Alice that is hardly fair, the bride can't know her own honeymoon destination?" Alice patted her head, in her very, Alice like style. "Sorry, I'm under strict orders from you know who." Zahra nodded and I laughed quietly to myself. I made everyone promise not to tell Zahra and I could tell she was finding it extremely frustrating.

"Edward?" Zahra called. I went to stand beside her. "Yes, love?" I said, whilst kissing her hair. "You're not really going to keep a secret from your wife, are you?" She said, in the most seductive voice I had ever heard. If I were human, my knees would have buckled there and then. And as if to make it worse, she brushed her lips gentle against mine. "Maybe we could leave early?" I said through heavy breaths. _Wow, who know I could seduce Edward Cullen..._ I heard her thoughts and they seemed to snap me out of her trance. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer, and whispered in her ear "_yes, who knew..._"I gentle rested my head on hers."Love, until you're in control of your ability, I very much doubt you can keep anything from me" I said. "But we could still leave early" I breathed into her ear. I could tell I had the same effect on her.

"No!" Alice shouted at us, breaking us apart and alerting everyone in the room to our little conversation. "I have everything planned, no one is leaving early, and I mean, no one, Edward." She pointed her finger at us both, then her eyes glazed over and she had a faraway look in her eyes. I looked into her mind to see us giving in and staying. At the sight, she broke into a huge grin and walked away. "I wonder who won that round" Zahra said to me as she unwrapped herself from me and walked over to Bella.

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	53. Chapter 44 Beautiful The End

**So, this is it! The final chapter! After two years, the story it coming to a close, I only wish I had really _wanted_ to finish this now, but I had lost interest after a while :/**  
**Hope you guys enjoy it and aren't to annoyed or whatever with the ending :)**

**Roll the chapter! **

The Last Sunset

By Francesca Mundy

Chapter 44. Beautiful

After talking to quite a few people, a couple more dances with Edward, and present opening; courteously of Alice, we could finally leave for our honeymoon. Emmett carried all of our bags to the Volvo, as we started to say goodbye to my new family.

"Don't worry about anything, I packed everything you'll need" what was I supposed to say to that. _Gee, thanks for looking into mine and Edward's alone time, to see what I needed to pack? _"Thanks Alice" I said hugging her, with Edward chuckling to himself. When Alice let me go, I smacked Edward on the shoulder. "Not a word" I whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

After twenty minutes and a few dry-sobs later, we were ready to go. "Emmett, if you really want to take Eddie hunting, go with someone, preferably Alice." Alice looked at me and I shrugged. "You'll know if he's planning anything" Alice laughed lightly and gave me another quick hug.

"See you guys in a few weeks then!" I said as we got into the Volvo and speed down the drive towards the air port.

I was so happy in that one moment, sitting in the car, hand in hand, with my husband. After everything I had gone through, all the horrible things I had seen and done, I never thought I would get any happiness, and here I am with a gorgeous man heading off to an unknown honeymoon destination.

We sat in silence for a while before I heard Edward sigh. "What is it, Edward?" he looked at me and smiled. "I never thought I would be happy either, but to have found you, one of the most self-less people I have ever met, the only girl I could ever love" he stroked the back of my hand with his thumb as we speed down the highway. I leant over and kissed Edward lightly on the lips, trying not to distract him from the road, too much.

After another few minutes, my curiosity got the better of me. "So, where are we going?" Edward chuckled "It's a surprise, love. You'll just have to wait and see." I huffed and looked out the window.

**~o~**

It had been precisely thirteen hours, twenty-seven minutes and fifty-eight seconds since we left the house. We had gotten to Seattle airport and boarded three planes since then. Now we were walking down a dock in Rio de Janeiro; towards a fairly large speed boat.

"Not a cruise then?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, not a cruise" he repeated "but don't worry, it won't take long from here" he whispered in my ear.

Edward took our bags and placed them in the boat, then helped me in; even though he knew I didn't need it. _Always the gentlemen._ He laughed again, hearing my thoughts.

"You know I think I've figured out how to lift my shield" I said as Edward powered up the motor. "So, what's your theory?" he asked. "I think I can lift it with certain people when I have certain feelings towards them"

"Certain feelings?" he cocked an eyebrow at me. "I think it may be different for each person, but towards you..." I trailed off, not wanted to finish my sentence. "Go on" Edward encouraged me. "Towards you, all I have to feel is, lust." Edward smirked at me and pulled me towards him for a hug. "I love you, so much Zahra Cullen" I grinned and kissed his cheek.

'_As I love you, Edward Cullen_' I thought towards him, lifting my shield. "Hum, not so hard now" we both laughed as we travelled farther out to the ocean.

**~o~**

"Just a few miles from here" Edward shouted over the roar of the engine. I was overly curious about where we were going now, but after all the hours of travelling I just couldn't wait to get there.

Less than half an hour later, we were at a dock, taking our bags out of the boat and leaving them. I was going to ask why when Edward came up behind me and lifted me up into his arms.

"I'm going to do this properly" he explained, kissing me lightly and walking towards the beautiful island.

There were lots of tropic trees and plants making a sort of path towards a one floor, but huge, house. It was tucked into the lush vegetation perfectly, coming up the door; Edward opened it with one hand, still holding me. He then walked over the threshold, grinning. "Part of the job description" he said, kissing me passionately.

We went into one of the bedroom and lay on the bed, although we weren't physically tired, we just wanted to rest for a while and let everything sink in.

We'd gone through so much together, and to finally end up here, it felt like a miracle.

We let the day roll to a close, just looking around the house and the small island. When we got back to the bedroom, Edward pulled me down onto our bed, lying over me. "Your beauty always takes my breath away." I smiled widely. "Not that you need it" I laughed.

"I love you, Edward Cullen" I sighed happily. He kissed the tip of my nose and gave me his dazzling crocked smile "and I love you Zahra Cullen."

A small giggle left my lips as his held rolled over so that we lay sideways facing each other. _I hope Alice was right. _Edward sat up so abruptly that it even caught me off guard.

"Right about what?" I pulled myself onto Edwards lap and leant into his chest, inhaling his scent. "You'll see some time tonight, I hope." He kissed my neck up to my jaw line.

"If this is a traditional honeymoon, I hope so to." He said as he took the sheets that, honestly, we didn't need and pulled them over our heads.

The next morning we lay next to each other, motionlessly. "Okay, when Alice told me, I really hope she didn't see that." I turned to face Edward who had a sort of, pained but amused expression on his face.

"Me too, love." I laughed and snuggled into his chest as the sun began to rise, falling through the windows and landing on me and Edward.

"Beautiful" he whispered as he kissed me once more.

**The End**

**Okay guys, that's finally it! The Last Sunset is now, complete!**

**Please review for an overall even with just a "Thumbs Up!" or "I didn't really like it" blah, blah, blah!**

**Thank you everyone who stuck with me through this!**

**Hasta la vista peeps!**

**!x~Frankie~x!**


End file.
